


Little Rendezvous

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, College, Drama Student Louis, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Innocent Harry, Innocent Louis, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Louis, Rimming, Submissive Harry, Submissive Louis, both get pregnant, cumslut Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry and Louis are both innocent best friends and learn about sex together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> Neither will top. There's no anal sex. They both get pregnant and both will carry a child. You will find out how that works as you read, thank you!
> 
> Also, the beginning is a little boring. It will get better, I promise. This is just the background information.
> 
> Original: https://www.wattpad.com/story/52109266-little-rendezvous-larry-stylinson-mpreg

Everyone has a place in the world, but Louis couldn't find his. People say there's a reason for everything, that things happen for a reason and you can't control how life turns out. The world has your life planned for you and you're just suppose to follow in it's path.

But, Louis felt like nothing was going right in his life. He was happy, of course he is. Louis is a ball of sunshine and he's very happy with some things. But, sometimes he doesn't understand why everyone else was so different from him and why he left lost in his own world at times.

He smiled and laughed and he was just the cutest person, people would say. Everyone thinks Louis is this innocent little boy with pretty blue eyes. And, he is. Louis is so innocent and soft, small hands gentle when reaching for others. But, he's also just a confused person that didn't quite understand things.

He didn't know why people liked sex, what made it fun nor why people do it so often. Why some are addicted and why others trust each other to touch their private bits. He didn't know what it felt like to be kissed or why lips seemed so amazing to people.

Everyone says his best friend Harry has 'kissable' lips and 'blowjob lips'. It was really awkward because Louis didn't like people talking about his younger friend like that. Harry's an angel and people shouldn't talk about his body like he's some kind of slut. Which Louis also hates, because Harry's not a slut and he didn't like that word.

At least Louis wasn't alone, though. Because, Harry also didn't understand what was so pleasing about sex. It's not that him or Louis don't get turned on or anything. They do, but they don't understand why or what to do when it happens. So, they just take showers to make it stop hurting.

Having a hard-on wasn't fun for anyone and if you don't properly do anything about it, then it could be very hurtful. Why don't they know how to wank off? Well, that's the thing. They do know how, but they're 'scared' to do it. Sex was a topic and subject neither were comfortable with.

However, they're not a hundred percent innocent. Louis had smoked before, they both got tattoos and they had sneaked out once in their life. Alright, so they're still pretty innocent. Tattoos don't equal scandalous nor being rebellious. They wanted till they were legal, so that kind of ruined it all.

But, still. Louis wasn't sure what to do in his life. He wanted a family and kids, but for one, he didn't know his sexuality at all since he's never done anything to help with it. He never dated, he only ever held hands with family and friends. He never even had a bloody crush on a girl or guy.

Most would think he shouldn't worry about this, but he's twenty-three and it's just pathetic that he's never even kissed a person before. Louis felt like a complete loser. Surely Harry hasn't either, but he's twenty-one and it was just sad cause he's younger, so he had a chance while Louis is stuck being the idiot who never lost his lip virginity.

People say 'just wait' and 'don't rush it', but it's embarrassing and Louis gets embarrassed so easily. Like the time he was in year ten and had to do a presentation and threw up. It was mortifying and he will never get over it. He knew he shouldn't rush and he doesn't want to either. He just wants to know when it's going to happen, how it will happen and if it will ever happen. Cause, so far, he hasn't found anyone he's close to.

Except Harry, of course.

Harry's his best friend ever and they're so close, it was ridiculous. Everyone assumes they're dating and that's probably why no one asks them out. Or, so Louis would like to assume. It's not an insult since Harry's amazing and he wouldn't mind people thinking they're dating.

Besides, Harry doesn't complain. They joke about it a lot and it was more amusing than annoying when people called them 'Larry'. They just started uni again this year and Harry's still sort of new, so no one really knew his name. More that he was 'Harry of LouisandHarry'. Which was adorable in their minds.

Nothing's better than people knowing you and your best friend are close. It was sweet and Louis just giggled when he told Harry about it. He even helped Harry unpack and Harry's roommate wasn't pleased to see them tickling each other in bed, calling them a bunch of queers (but, thankfully he meant it jokingly).

Anyways, it's been a few weeks since Uni started and Louis was exhausted already. It's his last year and he's majoring in teacher. Though, he's also in theater. He was hoping he could be a teacher for year two since he loves little kids and he must admit, he's frightened of teenagers despite having been one.

"Louis, can you pass me my lipgloss?" Asked his friend Eleanor, who smiled sweetly from where she was going through the lines for the play they had auditioned for.

He nodded and went over, grabbing her lipgloss from where it was placed on the stack of books she had. Eleanor was a friend he met from his first year of university. She was really nice and people always said she had a crush on him. But, it turns out they were wrong and she's dating some guy named Max, who's a male model and visits often.

Even if she did like him, Louis could never date her. He felt like he was gay, but he wasn't sure. All he knew was she is pretty, but he's not sexually attracted to her and sex with a girl seemed weird. He felt like he was a freak for thinking that, but he's not since he didn't cringe as much as thinking of doing it with a guy.

When Louis handed the lipgloss over, he frowned and slouched in his seat. Louis grabbed his glasses and put them on, asking her while looking over the script,"It's posted today, right?"

"The cast list?" He nodded and she smiled,"Yep, Zayn said it was going to be posted in the auditorium."

Louis let out a nervous sigh, fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater. He was so scared. He never did a play before besides Grease when he was in school. He didn't want to look like a complete fool. He can act and sing, but still. It was being on stage that freaked him out.

Seeing his reaction, she told him,"You're going to get it, everyone else sucked arse compared to you."

Louis blushed,"That's so inappropriate."

"It's just a saying. I mean, you're the only one who can sing! And you'll only have two solos, don't worry," She assured him and gave his hand a small pat.

He shook his head hesitantly,"But, my voice is too high for the male part."

"If they don't let you get the part of Fiyero just cause you're more high-pitched, then that's complete bullshit," She chuckled before checking her watch. "Now, I have to go. But, remember, five o'clock."

Louis looked at his phone and saw that it was three at the moment, so he had about two hours before he could check to see if he got it. The musical they were doing is Wicked. Which he was excited for considering that's one of his favorite musicals. He was obsessed with the Wizard of Oz as a kid and seeing this side of it was amazing.

When Eleanor left, Louis didn't have any reason to linger in the library alone. So, he got up and tucked his script in his small bag before heading out. He knew Harry was working at the moment, so he didn't want to bother him. But, he was hungry and Harry works at the small bakery by the dormitory anyways.

Louis decided he'll just stop by for a moment and surprise Harry. They always stop by one another's jobs to make sure they're doing okay. Louis works at the daycare part time. He figured the experience could help him for school and also as a parent. He has tons of siblings, so that also helps.

On his way to Harry's, Louis fidgeted with his bag and blushed as he dropped it. He quickly gathered his books and saw people staring. He's such a klutz. He always manages to embarrass himself, even just by walking. At least he doesn't trip over his own feet like Harry, though.

When Louis got to the bakery, he beamed and eyes shined when he saw his best friend. Harry wore a white button up shirt, black slacks and a red apron. He looked so dorky, but he's cute. Louis noticed he was with a customer, so he lingered back to not intrude.

After they left, Harry looked up and grinned when seeing Louis. He waved and said sweetly,"Hi, Lou. Want a cupcake? It's red velvet, your favorite."

"Make it just for me, huh?" Louis giggled, taking the sweet dessert and saw Harry rolling his eyes, yet smiling.

When Louis bit into the cupcake, Harry asked eagerly,"Does it taste good?"

"Tastes very sweet, just like you," Louis teased and took another bite.

Only, when he did his nose got some frosting on it and Harry laughed. He grabbed a napkin and gently wiped the frosting from Louis' name. Louis blushed and pouted, shoving the boy playfully. They get on so easily and lots of people like to assume they're flirting, but they're just...too innocent to even understand that it's more than just friends joking around.

Harry grabbed the cloth from under the counter and wiped down the top. He asked curiously,"Did you find out if you got the part?"

"No," Louis huffed and tossed the food away. "It's so stupid, why didn't they just post it earlier? I'm freaking out. Like, what if I get a dumb part like Doctor Dillamond."

"It's not that bad, Lou," Harry tries comforting.

However, Louis scoffed in disbelief,"I'd have to wear that stupid mask thingy! It's ugly and probably smells bad."

"Like your feet?" Harry joked and shrieked when Louis tries punching his arm.

Louis narrowed his eyes,"My feet smell amazing, thank you very much."

"When you take off your shoes, I have to cover my nose and count to sixty," Harry countered and shook his head sadly. "Anyways, are you coming by tonight? I um, I wanted to play scrabble. But, I don't want to play alone."

"Can you even play alone?" Louis chuckled in amusement.

"I have no idea, but still. And I really wanted to watch the Walking Dead, but you know it scares me," Harry frowned deeply and looked down. "I don't like it."

"Sure, we can watch it! Just make me some cookies," Louis giggled.

"Deal, only if you let me wear your sweater," Harry retorted and Louis nodded sadly. Harry then laughed while glancing over as the bell rang, signaling someone walked in. He smiled as a sweet little girl walked over, then told Louis,"Now, I have to get back to work. But, try not to freak out too much."

Before Louis could leave, he found himself pleading,"Can you come with me when I go to look? Please, Hazza? I just...I don't want to go alone."

Harry paused, but he nodded slowly and Louis beamed. He waved goodbye and then headed off, trying not to think too much about the audition. It was just a small thing he wanted to do just for fun, but now he's freaking out over it and he really shouldn't.

But, he was hoping this was part of him as a person. That maybe this was meant to be for him. Theater could be his place in the world and he couldn't stop thinking that maybe, just maybe he could find someone there that he might fall in love with considering they would have something to bond over.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he entered the dormitory and waved to Liam, who was a guy in his English class. He headed upstairs and went to his dorm. He was so glad his roommate was gone. The guy is a jerk and he wanted nothing to do with him. He's just terrible.

Most would think he's overreacting, but he's not. Calvin always teased and taunted Louis. He was a bully and Harry kept saying they could talk to the dorm adviser, but Louis wouldn't let him. He didn't want to seem like a wimp who needed his friend to help him. He just avoids Calvin and tries to hang out with Harry before going to the dorm just to sleep.

Thankfully, he was alone and Louis grabbed his iPod. He went to his Wicked playlist, playing the songs and skipped ones with his solos. He sang along to them quietly while doing his school work and kept scolding himself whenever he messed up. He needed this and he was going to get it. He had to.

-

"Okay, okay. I can do this. I can do it." Louis hopped on his toes, up and down, trying to crack his knuckles. But, then winced cause ow. He let out a deep breath,"I can do it! Just gotta take a breath and let it happen. I got this. I am a man. Nothing will stand in my way!"

Harry turned to Louis,"We're just walking through a door."

"Harold, stop ruining the moment!" Louis whined and stomped his foot with a pout.

Harry giggled and held his hands hands in defense,"Okay, sorry, you're a man. You can do it."

"Exactly, you understand," Louis held his head and rolled his shoulders back. "Now, let's get our bums in there and show the world what we're made of!"

Despite finding Louis completely weird, Harry did as told. He followed Louis inside the auditorium and skipped in after him. Louis was walking with his chest puffed out, causing people to stare at him like he's insane. Louis saw Harry was embarrassed, but he didn't care.

Louis was just a weird person in general, but it's times likes these that it shines more than ever. He usually acted this way when he was scared or something. Like when he's nervous. It was his way of distracting himself, but only Harry knew this and it was only done during time where he's freaking out more than ever.

Sadly, the auditorium was very crowded. Lots of people auditioned for Wicked since talent scouts like to check out the plays at their Uni, so every was taking a chance to get noticed. Louis didn't really care for it, so he felt bad. But, he also didn't cause he really was happy to try out.

When they went down the steps, they grimaced at the sight of people sobbing and others twerking with glee. Much to their dismay, a person shoved passed them and Harry stumbled back. But, Louis grabbed onto him and helped steady the Bambi-legged dork with piegon-toes.

Harry let out a breath of relief and thanked him. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair with a frown,"I don't understand, what's going on? Why are people crying?"

"They didn't get the part," Louis explained with a frown. "Oh no, everyone's so sad! What if I didn't get it either? I probably didn't. Look at that, even Jeremy Spilberg didn't make it! We might as well go, it's no use. I obviously didn't make it since no one else did."

When he went to leave, Harry grabbed his hand and tugged him back. He shook his head and tapped Louis' nose,"Don't you dare give up like that. C'mon, you obviously got at least some part. You have an amazing voice, great acting skills and you're very pretty. Why would you not make it?"

"Cause, I sound like a girl," Louis grumbled and looked down at where the tip of his and Harry's shoes touched. "I just don't have the voice for the male lead."

Harry frowned,"Louis, you do. I promise."

"It doesn't even matter, I wanted the part for the wrong reasons. Even if I got it, I don't deserve it," Louis admitted and looked to where the crowd was growing smaller as more people huddled off with a sadness radiating from them.

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face. "What? I thought you wanted this for fun? How is that wrong?"

"I wanted this to find my 'true love' or whatever," Louis sheepishly told Harry. "I thought maybe if I got into theater more, I would find someone who is interested in the same thing as me. But, that's not really fair, is it?"

There was a pause as Harry looked at him. Obviously, he didn't seem happy since Louis kept this from him and they never keep things from each other. Ever since they met at the age of seven and five, they always told each other everything. However, he then just shrugged and led Louis to the crowd.

"I think that's sooo romantic," Harry shrilled happily and hugged his friend quickly. "I mean, honestly, if a guy did that to me, I would feel so happy and honored that I was the one."

"Really?" Louis asked curiously. "I just, I want to find someone before I kiss on stage. I don't want my first kiss with a girl who I don't even love...it seems wrong."

Harry nodded in understanding and giggled,"Well, we don't even know if you made it. Don't be conceited you bastard."

"Shut up, Harry," Louis rolled his eyes, but smiled.

It was nice how they can get along like this. Even if Louis didn't tell him something, Harry still encourages him just like Louis would do for him. They try their best to make the other happy. They don't want to knock each other down.

Before Harry could reply, the two tensed a they heard a girl whispering (terribly) to her friend,"I cannot believe Julie let her boyfriend touch her there. I mean, honestly, the girl has no class."

"I don't know, It feels pretty good as long as he didn't like, shove his tongue in," The other girl giggled and smirked a bit.

Harry and Louis both grimaced, unsure of what they were even talking about. It sounded gross, though. Who put their tongue where? Girls are so gross. Not all of course. Harry's sister was nice, but even she had a bit of a dirty mind he didn't like.

Louis asked Harry with a curious voice,"What do you think they were talking about?"

"I have no idea, but it involves a tongue," Harry shrugged and glanced at where the girls were. "Maybe they were just talking about ice cream or something."

"Oh, I love ice cream!" Louis said with a cheer and clapped his hands. "We should get some later tonight, now I'm craving it."

Harry nodded in agreement,"I heard Beatrice added a tea ice cream? I think it's from Japan and it tastes good apparently."

When Louis went to speak, he hesitated and kept staring at where the girls who were talking were. His eyes darted to the girl's stomach. She was holding it, almost cradling it much like his mum does whenever she's pregnant. (more times than not.)

Harry turned to where Louis was staring and furrowed his eyebrows,"What's wrong?"

"Is she pregnant?" Louis asked nervously. "I hope that's not mean."

Of course, Harry has no chill. So, he shrugged and called out with a loud voice,"Excuse meeeee? Girl with the green shirt? Yeah! You! Are you pregnant?!"

Everyone's heads turned and they looked between Harry and the girl who was gaping. He beamed, waiting for a response. But, eyes widened as the girl promptly bursted into tears before running out of the room with a rush, friends glaring at Harry.

He awkwardly looked away and asked Louis with innocent eyes,"What did I say?"

"I uh, don't think she wanted people to know," Louis shrugged and chuckled sympathetically. "Oh well. I just, I wanted to know."

"Why?" Harry asked as they glanced at the crowd that was still busy.

Louis bit his bottom lip and messed with his glasses. "I don't really know. I love the idea of pregnancy and kids and stuff. Is that weird?"

"No, same," Harry smiled and leaned his head on Louis' shoulder. It was awkward cause they were both standing and Harry's a couple inches taller, but whatever. "You should know by now I love babies and pregnant people."

Louis rolled his eyes, cause that's true. Harry literally asks everyone if they're pregnant. It's offensive, but he's too sweet for people to yell at. They just glare or politely call him an arse and say they're not, they're just fat. To which Harry would feel guilty and promise they're beautiful.

Louis shook his head slowly and let out a breath,"Oh well, is it still crowded?"

"Not much. Wanna go see if you made it yet?" Harry looked at him with a soft expression, letting him know they can wait longer.

And maybe Louis does want to, but he's done procrastinating. If he didn't make it, then that's fine. He can try again or just move on and start something else. He didn't want to hold himself back and work himself up over anything.

He nodded slowly,"Yeah, I...I guess I'm ready, let's go."

The two headed over to the crowd of people and they were behind quite a bit of the people who auditioned. All of them were just as nervous as Louis, which made him feel a lot better. But, the closer they got to the sheet of paper that would say whether Louis made it or not, the more his heart began racing.

A hand soon grabbed Louis' smaller one and he looked up, seeing Harry's sweet smile and encouraging nod. Harry squeezed his hand gently and Louis felt a lot better now. He took a breath and seconds passed, people shoving and walking away and disappearing-- it was all a lot to take in.

But, then he made it and he saw a girl grinning as she skipped off. Louis nervously stood there and he couldn't bare to look. Harry waited patiently and let go of his hand as Louis moved forward. He pressed his finger to the first name, which was Boq and slowly lowered it, reading off the names.

For a moment, he paused as his finger stopped on Fiyero (the person he wanted to portray) and Harry watched as Louis' hand slowly lowered. His eyes went sorrow and Harry went to comfort him. But, he was taken by surprise as Louis turned and tugged him down for a tight hug, grinning like an idiot.

"I made it!" He exclaimed happily, staring at Harry with eyes shimmering of cheer.

Harry beamed, tightly smushing his face against Louis' with a cheerful voice,"Oh my God, yay! I told you you'd make it, didn't I? Let's go! We need to celebrate!"

And okay, they didn't celebrate that night. They had a lot to do and Harry had classes, but they were going to definitely celebrate that weekend. Harry was so proud of his friend and they always make sure the other person feels proud of themselves for whatever they accomplish.

One time Harry won a huge spelling bee that included France, London and tons of other places in the UK and his mum was proud, but she didn't show it much. So, Louis took him out for ice cream and they spent hours playing games at the arcade downtown till around two in the morning. It was amazing.

So, Harry had to plan something for Louis as well. He didn't want Louis to think this wasn't amazing, because it is and he needed to know that. It may just be a play, but it was more than that. Louis wanted to find love and as much as it pained Harry to know he might lose Louis to whoever he falls for, he wanted Louis happy.

That night, they did have fun though. After studying, Louis went to Harry's and the two hung out in his dorm since Harry's roommate was out, watching the Walking Dead which consisted of Harry hiding his face in Louis' neck. They played scrabble till midnight and drank hot chocolate, just laughing and having fun. It was amazing. If only they knew how much things will change for them.

For better and for worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was really nervous, because he and Louis were getting ready for a party tonight. Neither of them go to parties often, but this one was just to celebrate Louis getting into the play. It seemed silly, but it was a big deal at uni considering the school was big and only a select amount of people get in.

When Louis told his mum, she was very proud of him and Harry giggled when she told him to be good and take care of Louis. Their parents always tell them this and it's cute. Since they grew up together, so did their families and they're all very close and their parents keep in touch like best friends.

Maybe that's cause their mums were also friends and it just made Louis and Harry become friends as well. However, it took Anne a while for her to get use to Louis when he became a teenager. She loved him like a son(in-law, they joke), but he had a small attitude in secondary school.

Sometimes he would mouth off or something, but that was all. He was a good kid and it was nice to see him grow up, like he was Harry's brother. But, then he would blush and know that it didn't seem right. Brother was a weird word to consider themselves, honestly.

It seemed weird, since guys always refer to one another as brothers, but it wasn't right for them. Even if they did grow up like one big family, brother was a weird way to look at it. Louis also just thought Harry was like a really close friend he didn't mind cuddling and being close to.

Whenever people would ask at family reunions if they were related, it was weird to describe that they're not. Cause, Louis had a huge family and people always forgot who was and wasn't related. For some reason, they just assumed Harry was literally part of them family.

It's not like they thought about dating, though. Despite people using that as an excuse for when they get awkward at the brothers term. They didn't hate it, however, because they were kind of flattered people thought they were dating. It was cute, being shipped with your friend.

If you're shipped, that means you have a good relationship.

Harry beamed as he looked in the mirror, proud of how nice he looked. He wasn't sure what to wear to a party, but he does have his major as fashion and photography. They were at a school for arts and luckily both were very into artistic majors, or else they would be going to different schools.

The boy was dressed in a light blue, white starred patterned button up and black skinnies along with a faux fur cream coat, hair perfectly pulled back and brushed to where it was out of his face a little. Harry took this very seriously. He loved his hair and wanted it to always look perfect, considering it's one of the few good features he had.

Sadly, some people didn't like it. They tease him and joke 'oh, I thought you were a girl, mate' and he would laugh it off. Cause, being called a girl isn't an insult in his opinion. He's all for women's rights. But, it does hurt a little to be called the wrong gender you refer to yourself as.

Like now, as Harry headed down the hall to go see Louis. He and Louis don't live too far, so it wasn't a long walk. However, he didn't like the people in Louis' dorm area, because (not to be rude) most were potheads and liked to get high all the time and were basically lazy arseholes.

When Harry waited outside Louis' door, knocking on it, he hummed quietly. He was hoping he can get away with no one teasing, but of course one guy just had to laugh and ask loudly,"Hey, baby, wanna take a ride on my díck? You got some fine-ass legs."

Harry turned and raised an eyebrow,"Excuse me?"

"Oh, a -- a boy," The guy laughed, smacking his friend's arm as he snickered with red-rimmed eyes meaning he was high. Definitely high. "Well, honestly you're kinda gorgeous for a boy...I probably wouldn't mine you taking a ride too, be just like fucking a chick."

A frown formed on Harry's lips as he fully-faced the guys, crossing his arms and said snappily,"It's very degrading to refer to females as 'chicks'. They are women and should be treated like people, not objects. Please, have some respect. And no, I won't 'ride on that díck'. It's probably too short to sit on anyways."

A loud 'ooh' was heard from a girl passing by and Harry sassily rolled his eyes. He always tries to be civil, but sometimes people go too far and he can't stand that. Not only is it rude to insult people in general, but to refer to them in a degrading way or ask for sexual favors from a stranger is just wrong.

"Hey!" The guy sneered, stomping towards Harry,"Don't...be a bitch! Just cause you think you're all that doesn't mean shit. If you want to be respected, at least cut your greasy hair!"

Before Harry could reply, there was a voice saying in defense,"His hair isn't greasy, it's just healthy and shiny unlike your dry-ass afro looking shrub!"

Harry turned and was relieved to see Louis standing there with crossed arms and his feet apart. He always had that stance, as if he wanted to look tougher when he's just a ball of sunshine and smiles. At least, he's like that when he's around Harry and at his happiest.

The guys just gruffly muttered under their breaths and walked off without a care. It was funny, cause they stumbled a lot and looked drunk. Obviously they don't know how to smoke weed and should probably learn before going out in public higher than the empire state building.

When they were gone, Harry turned to Louis and smiled thankfully. "Thank God, he was beginning to scare me."

"Aw, shush. I wouldn't let him hurt you," Louis promised.

He had on-- well, nothing. He was shirtless and Harry was use to it, so he just chuckled and stepped passed him into the room. He saw a guy with dark hair that was dyed a bit of a blonde hair at the top and had dark scruff and really pretty brown eyes.

"Hey, you are cute," The guy said with a thick accent, writing something down in a notebook.

Harry was confused and turned to Louis, who rolled his eyes and shyly laughed as he stumbled towards the closet to dig for clothes. "Uh, yeah. I was telling him how you got yourself some cute wavy locks and stuff." Louis grabbed two shirts and motioned to the boys,"Zayn, this is Harry. Harry, his is Zayn. He's working with the play and helping me out."

"Director of the play," Zayn corrected proudly and shook Harry's hand before sitting down and relaxing. "Louis here has a killer voice. Kinda thinking he might be best as Glinda or something."

"Isn't that the girl lead?" Harry asked.

Louis was the broadway enthusiast, so Harry knew a little about it. However, he was no expert and actually failed miserably at remembering parts. He also never saw Wicked, so the characters were hard to remember. He only knew Louis' part and that was about it.

The boy nodded and grimaced, glaring at Zayn,"Yes, and I know my voice isn't deep, but it's not fit for a girl role."

"I was jokin', chill mate," Zayn chuckled. "Besides, I kinda like your voice. Not too high or deep, ya know? Kinda goes well with Fiyero."

Louis smiled, pleased with his eyes squinted a bit. That was his happy face and Harry knew it well. The boy turned to Harry and held up a red and black square patterned sweater then a grey and white ombre one. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking which looked better.

After contemplating both, Harry choose the ombre one and Louis beamed. He tugged it on and Harry thought it was cute how it had small sweaterpaws, reaching to his pinky tip. It looked nice on him and Harry adored it.

"You look cute," Harry complimented. "It brings out your eyes."

Louis grinned and said cheekily,"Thanks, I think that blue compliments your skin."

A gagging sound was heard and Zayn said,"Please stop flirting."

They both chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes. He glanced back at Louis and saw him eyeing himself, making sure he didn't look too small. He was always self-conscious of his body and height. Louis wasn't that small, but he chose bigger close so it always seemed to make him look more petite.

Sort of like when Harry wears big coats, like he is now. He looked more small and kinda preferred to be anyways. Nonetheless, he was stuck with broad shoulders and luckily wasn't six feet or else he'd curse his tall height. He adored being the little spoon, but whenever he tries cuddling no one wants to be cause 'he's too big'.

Not Louis, though. The smaller boy always enjoyed being Harry's big spoon. He just wraps himself around Harry like a kitten and it was nice. Most of the time, Harry feels a bit awkward and like he was forcing cuddles since he adores them, but Louis never complains. It was fun to cuddle your best friend.

"So," Louis said, breaking Harry's train of thought as he ran a hand through his fringe. "Ready to head out, lads? Party starts in ten and we shouldn't be passed fashionably late."

Zayn stood up and shook his head. "Eh, parties aren't my scene. Sorry, boys, but I'll see you Monday, Lou. Don't be too hungover, can't have ya acting like a knob at our first rehearsals."

"I don't drink, Malik!" Louis huffed and crossed his arms when Zayn scoffed, as if he didn't believe him.

"First rehearsals already?" Harry asked in confusion as they headed out, locking the door behind themselves.

A grimace formed on Louis' face when he nodded. "Yeah, we have to get in as much as we can. What, with a short cast and all. I mean, it does seem a little early, but it's Zayn's first production and he wants it to be good. I promised to help him, cause I didn't want it to be a flop."

"You're so nice," Harry complimented with an honest smile.

Louis bashfully waved a hand in dismissal and the two headed towards down the hall. It was hard to find where the hell the party was since they didn't get much information. It wasn't a party just for Louis. It was more for anyone in the play and most were wild and party animals.

Which was funny, cause they all were drama freaks and liked to get deep into emotion, so when they're drunk, it's like they're a whole other person. Louis did enjoy seeing their hidden persona, but now like that. Drunk people were scary and made him afraid they might hurt him.

A lot of the time, people do get violent when they're drunk. They've both seen violence struck in Harry's house when his dad was an alcoholic. Luckily, he isn't anymore. But, he did use to throw dishes at walls and shout at Harry, Gemma or Anne when they were little.

That time is over now, thankfully. Harry just clinged to Louis if it got too rough. It would just bring back bad times and Louis would wrap an arm around him, a reminder that he's not alone. Harry would get a little embarrassed, but there was no need for that. He's older and wiser, but he's still little Harry who crawled in Louis' bed after calling Jay if daddy got violent again.

A smile formed on Harry's face at the memories and he walked into the doors of the fraternity house, seeing a bunch of guys cheering as soon as Louis walked in. Harry shyly stood behind him and he was quiet when people greeted Louis. Congratulating him and telling him how amazing it is that he got the party.

And no, Harry wasn't jealous. He didn't want a lot of attention, he was more of a quiet gem that shined for only a few people. But, Louis was a diamond and he deserved to be admired by many. That's why Harry stood back and happily watched his best friend get all the praise he deserved.

-

"Alright, who's ready to party?"

Everyone cheered as Niall walked around with a big grin on his face and a beer in his hand. He wore a blue snapback with a white baseball tee that had blue sleeves and hollered as people started throwing their empty cups at him. He laughed

Harry and Louis were lingering back with amused looks, just sipping on some soda and watching as the girls chased after Niall for touching their arses. It was always fun to party with Niall, he was kind of that guy you just automatically know is a party animal.

Sometimes Harry's scared he might end up being an alcoholic, however he knew Niall was Irish and could hold down beer if he needed to. Irish people usually have that gene and he never understood why. Maybe they all just drink beer? He never went to Ireland, so he had no idea why.

Usually Harry and Louis avoid these type of people. However,Niall is Harry's roommate, so he had to befriend him if he wanted to have a decent year at uni. Louis only hangs out with Niall cause Harry does. It's like when you only talk to a friend cause they're friends with a person otherwise you wouldn't.

Thankfully, Niall isn't that bad. He can be a little sexual and dirty, but he also has this innocent aura around him. While Louis and Harry are opposite. Because of their tattoos and overall looks, people think they're sexual and get down and dirty with people, but they're actually so innocent people think they're joking when they say they don't know what bondage is.

It took them a long time to understand and they both blushed when they looked it up. It was very 'kinky' and neither were too keen on that. Mainly because they aren't sexual people. But, sometimes they just wonder...what it's like to be kinky and dirty and make out.

Of course, they weren't just going to grab a person and kiss them till their lips are bruised. But, part of them want to just now what it's like. It's sad that people get upset over not having experience, but in this day and age, it was considered lame to not have kissed someone by the age of thirteen, let alone twenty-three.

That's why they sometimes lie.

Have you had sex? Duh.

Have you rode someone? Of course.

It was so silly and dumb, but they felt the urge to lie to people just to fit in. Popularity wasn't the reason, it was sheer embarrassment. Just the thought of a person knowing they haven't kissed anyone was humiliating to them and definitely Louis, since he was almost twenty-four and felt like a total loser.

However, their parents don't even believe that they haven't kissed anyone which made it worse. They think the boys are lying to please their minds, but they're not and that's the sad part. Just like when Harry said he never cursed. Well, he does now sometimes (rarely) but he didn't before and his mum thought he was just trying to be a good mama's boy.

The two glanced at one another once the party was getting a little naughty and everyone was getting drunk. They didn't like parties sometimes, mainly because it can get out of hand. Sort of like it is now, where people were ripping tops off. Being in a sorority house during a party is a call for sex and they didn't want to be hollered at.

So, Harry grabbed Louis' hand and the two pushed their way through the crowd and towards the kitchen. it was less rowdy there and only a few people were lingering about, sipping on their alcoholic beverages and chatting amongst themselves much more peacefully.

Harry beamed and he turned to Louis,"Hey, I forgot to tell you something!"

"What?" Louis smiled as he perched himself up on the counter.

A giggle left the boy's lips as he shyly brushed his finger around the rim of his drink. "Well, okay. So, you know that picture from Niall's brothers wedding? The ones where they're at the alter and putting the rings on? My professor saw them while I showed him my assignment and he wanted me to do a job for him at his sister's Quinceañera."

"I'm a hundred and ten percent sure you pronounced that wrong," Louis giggled and smiled fondly. "But, that's so cool! Are you getting paid or something?"

"It's not about the money," Harry whined and slapped Louis' thigh lately.

Louis playfully shoved him and scoffed,"Shut up, it totally is!"

A sheepish expression formed on the boy's face as he reluctantly nodded. "Okay, so it is a tiny bit, but not that much. Like, I do care but--" Louis glared and Harry quickly said,"Fine, she's paying five hundred pounds."

He rushed the words out at the end and Louis gaped,"Well, shit! That's a lot."

"I also get a free ticket there and back, a hotel room and I get to have free food. I'm basically treated like the other guests." He then shyly scooted forward and leaned against the counter, nudging Louis' leg as he casually added,"I also get to take someone with me to keep company..."

"Where's the wedding at?" Louis asked, breath caught in his throat.

A grin formed on Harry's face as he leaned up and whispered like it's a secret,"Hawaii."

That was it, Louis quickly threw himself at Harry as he squealed and hugged the slightly taller boy. Harry stumbled back, but wrapped his arms around the boy's neck as they both laughed like idiots. It seemed silly, but Hawaii was somewhere Louis and Harry both dreamed of going and it was like fate wanted them there.

The trip was only going to be two days, but they get to go on first class and luckily have passports since they had a school trip once to New York when Louis did theater. He was lucky enough to sneak Harry in, cause he had Harry join last minute so he could go. Louis has a fear of planes, so he needed his friend or else he'll get an anxiety attack.

Sort of like when Harry did football for a semester and had such bad asthma, he ended up throwing up and quitting right after. At least he tried. It was really embarrassing, though, and everyone at the school made a huge deal about it. As if they never threw up before.

Louis giggled a bit and Harry pouted,"What are you laughing at?"

"Remember when you threw up in year ten and--" Louis was instantly cut off as Harry groaned and he scoffed. "C'mon, it was like four years ago, get over it! It's funny and you know it."

"Nothing is funny about puking on a guy wearing a lion mascot costume," Harry said and then saw Louis raising an eyebrow. He reluctantly let out a small chuckle and sighed,"Alright, it was kinda funny. Or a lot. I mean, it's funny now only cause no one remembers it except you."

A proud grin formed on Louis' face as he poked Harry's shoulder,"That's cause someone by the name of Louis Tomlinson threatened to kick everyone's arse if they didn't delete the evidence. And someone by the name of Harry Styles should thank him."

Harry rolled his eyes, but sheepishly nodded. Louis knew Harry was always thankful for that. The two were really supportive of one another and always stood up for each other. Like, when Louis got stage fright with his first performance in year three for Beauty and the Beast. Louis froze and Harry, who played the cowardly lion, made himself trip to distract everyone. It worked.

Despite being shy and subtle and quiet, Harry wasn't scared to speak in front of people as much as Louis was. Which was funny, because Louis was the more confident of the two. He's fine now, but before he was so scared to even do a presentation and Harry would go up with him even if the teacher got mad.

Six year old Harry would just glare and shout,"Lou is bestest friend and I want to help!" which would lead to her getting had and Harry crying and Louis holding him. The thing is, Louis wasn't the best in school and kinda failed year one and then he got smarter and skipped a grade and that's when they were separated in year eight. However, Harry was super smart and had a few advanced classes, so it worked out in the end.

Now, they're inseparable. The two hugged so tightly and just always smiled around each other. That's why they were use to it when a girl asked while watching them as she got soda,"Are you two like, dating or something?"

"Oh, no. We're just friends," Louis told them kindly as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, who nodded in agreement.

She looked suspicious,"Just friends?"

"Yep," Harry beamed as he wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder.

A smirk tugged on her lips as she walked over, taking a sip of her drink. She eyed Harry and asked Louis blatantly,"So, you don't mind if I steal your friend for a dance?"

"Oh, he can't dance," Louis laughed.

She frowned,"And why not?"

"No, like he literally can't. Unless you want a broken leg or something," Louis shrugged as Harry blushed. He then laughed while gently smacking Harry's arm,"Like that time at prom where you tripped and ripped a girl's dress? Ha! It was so funny, and she was so angry and spat on you."

Harry grimaced,"It was gross."

Louis rolled his eyes,"It was funny." He then turned and raised an eyebrow,"Where did the girl go?"

"I have no idea," Harry said carelessly and barely even looked for her.

That happened way too many times. It was literally like they were in their own world, because as soon as they started talking, people would leave and they wouldn't know. One time they talked for hours and it turned out everyone at the birthday party left and they didn't even realize it.

Which is why their parties are now just them two and the TV with popcorn. Of course, they have small get together sometimes, but usually they stick to just their personal space cause everyone gets mad when they ignore everyone other than themselves.

When Louis went to speak, Niall called out as he peaked his head in the kitchen,"Hey, we're playing never have I ever!"

"What's that?" Harry asked Louis quietly as they went to follow everyone in the room.

Louis looked just as confused, so they were both lost and went into where people were gathered in a circle. There were quite a few people, so they both felt a little awkward. A girl tried to sit next to Harry, but Louis slid there last minute and gave her a cheeky grin.

Harry giggled and high-fived him. When they turned forward, Niall was in the middle and holding a bottle of beer. He waited till everyone was there and then explained the game. It was really complicated and Harry felt silly for not understanding most of it, but then Louis just explained it better.

"Basically, someone says never have I ever and they say something they haven't done. Then, if you did it, you take a drink," He said as easy as he could.

A hesitant look formed on Harry's face,"Um, I-I don't like alcohol."

"It's only a little," Niall assured as he poured a small bit in his cup and handed it to Harry.

Harry frowned as he took it and sniffed, gagging a bit at how strong it was. He saw Louis easily hold his, always having a bit more experience with beer despite barely having drank himself. Harry's only been legal for three years, Louis' been for five, so of course he was use to it more.

The wavy-haired boy slowly shook his head,"Niall, I don't--"

"Harry, you're a virgin for christ's sake! It doesn't matter, it's not like you did any of this stuff!" Niall snapped and rolled his eyes, causing a few people to laugh around the circle.

A humiliated look formed on Harry's face, frowning as he slouched a bit and reluctantly nodded. He felt a hand on his thigh and timidly smiled when Louis gave it a nice squeeze. He was always so nice to Harry. This is why they're best friends, they don't let the other go down without some comfort.

The game started and well, Niall was right. It was so awkward to see everyone taking drinks while you're sat and not even touching the glass. Harry didn't want to drink it, but he just felt left out? Well, Louis was next to him and probably feeling the same, but outside of their pair everyone else was getting wasted.

They were asking questions the two barely understood, like 'have you ever got off to rimming?' and they were lost cause isn't that a part of a car or something? It was like they were six year olds at a university party and they really just wanted to leave, but that would be more embarrassing.

Suddenly, there was a nudge and Louis tensed as he saw everyone looking at him. He hesitated and quickly said,"Never have I ever given a blowjob."

Everyone took a drink and the boys gaped at Niall, who chuckled and did a cute shrug with an innocent face. Louis laughed, but was really awkward with it. Okay, so even Niall, who is straight, got a guy off and Louis is gay and never has. That's definitely not how it should work.

It was Harry's turn now and he fidgeted, trying to think of something but really couldn't. Everyone did sexual questions and he didn't remember most. He saw people looking and just panicked as he said out of pressure,"Never have I ever k-kissed someone?"

The room went silent and he blushed, realizing he did it wrong but right. He didn't realize he unknowingly admitted to never having kissed anyone. People were chuckling and all taking drinks while the others were whispering and glancing at him like he was crazy or something.

He turned to Louis, hoping the boy would save him in his humiliation. He waited for him to take a drink and Louis just stared down, ignoring his friend's begging look. But, Louis didn't take a drink and Harry's heart ached when Niall even looked a little lost. He never told anyone except Louis.

The silence was broken as someone asked loudly,"Yo, virgin lips, how old even are you?!"

"T-Twenty one," He mumbled quietly with a frown.

That caused a ruckus of laughter and some girl exclaimed,"Wow, so are you gonna be a thirty year old virgin?"

"I bet he never even dated anyone!"

"He probably only ever hugged his mum, what a loser!"

Harry sat there, listening as the people pestered him with childish insults that weren't even that bad. If anything, they were a little embarrassing. But, it wasn't what the insult was, but how it was used. They were trying to insult him. They thought so low of him and Harry didn't like that.

When he was younger, he was teased and it did hurt. He grew more confident, but when he's made fun of, it brings those memories back. Seeing all these adults pointing at him and laughing reminded him of when he was eight and teased on the playground for wearing a pink shirt and he couldn't help it as pain filled him like the wound was reopened.

Harry frowned as he stood up and walked out of the room with his head down. He heard Louis calling his name, but just snatched his coat from by the door. Harry felt like such an embarrassment. He hated how lame he was, how he was a loser and idiot for not even being able to get one silly kiss before he was twenty-one.

However, a hand grabbed his wrist and Louis' voice pleaded,"Hazza, c'mon. Don't let them tease you like that."

"I'm not trying to," He quietly replied.

A frown formed on Louis' lips,"Then why are you letting them?"

"I-I'm embarrassed, Louis," Harry admitted, blinking down as his cheeks turned a bashful pink. "They know, and it's so stupid, but it really hurts to be taunted like that."

Louis shook his head,"It's not stupid. T-That's why I lied and I'm so sorry I let you go through it alone." He hesitated and hugged Harry, telling him,"Don't worry, it'll blow over soon. Most of them are drunk, ya know? They'll forget and something new will come along."

Harry nodded slowly and buried his face in Louis' neck, hugging him tightly. "Yeah, but...I just. I hate that I can't even say I kissed someone. I feel like an idiot."

"Oi, I'm two years older, shut up!" Louis pouted and flicked his nose. "Cheer up, H. We'll figure this out together. How about, we both promise that before the end of the year, we at least have our first kiss."

But, Harry shook his head slowly and hesitated,"We both have our first time."

"T-Time?" Louis' eyes widened. "Like...sex?"

Harry shyly nodded,"I'm sick of being a virgin...I just want to get it over with. We have three months. We should be able to find someone. The wedding is next week, maybe even then we can find a person? Who knows, maybe we'll even fall in love with them or something."

It was silly and neither of them were thinking logically. They each only had a sip of the alcohol when admitting they both got turned on before. Cause, the have. But, that wasn't enough to even give them a buzz. Yet, they were acting like complete idiots and knew it.

Sadly, they were desperate. Let's face it, society is all about sex nowadays. Online, in books, on the telly and in music-- it was everywhere. And it's rarely ever romantically viewed anymore. Only about one night stands and hooking up with 'bitches' like it's nothing.

They knew it was more than that, though. The first time should be special and that's why the promise wasn't very sincere. More like they both were saying they were going to try to find someone now. Like a warning that things might change and they really were going to.

Harry hesitated as he lifted his pinky and they both knew what this meant. A silent and loving way of expressing their promises in a childish form. Sealing the deal like they did back then when they promised to always be each other's 'bestest' friend ever.

A smile formed on Louis' face, squinted eyes as Harry's crinkled with his deep dimples indented. Both were aware this was going to flip their world around. But, they linked their pinkies together anyways and both let their hands fall, pinkies still together as they left without another word, afraid to let go cause they knew if they did, that was it; they were going to explore the world now.

But, they didn't realize they will do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter/IG: MinnieLaceHaz  
> Tumblr: SubmissiveHarryLibrary


	3. Chapter 3

"Life's more painless, for the brainless..." Louis sang before cringing at how his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and groaned,"Ugh, this stupid song! I can't get the notes right and my voice seriously sucks with it. Why can't he just have a more high pitched voice?"

Zayn explained as he flipped through his papers,"Cause, that's not how life works. Fiyero has a unique voice and needs to keep it that way. If you're going to complain we'll just have your under study take your spot."

"No!" Louis quickly said, stepping down from the stage. "It-It's fine. I just, I really don't know how to range my voice to this. I want to, but I'm lost. This is my first true play with a big part and I want to do well. I just need some help, please don't give up on me."

"Don't give up on yourself," Zayn countered, giving Louis' shoulder a squeeze.

A frown tugged at Louis' lips and he sat down on the edge of the stage. Everyone else was doing so well with how their voices played out. Louis only got the part because he tried very hard and did amazing. He has a perfect singing voice, but it doesn't fit the character's.

It was risky enough taking him on since the girl playing Elphana is taller than him. He can't give them more reasons to kick him out of the play. He had a lot to do to make himself better for this. He felt really upset for messing everything up. However, he was going to keep trying.

One thing being in uni taught him is that you need to push yourself. Most professors and people in charge are way too busy to help you, let alone remember your face. Louis wanted to pursue his dream in being on broadway and despite Wicked not being his favorite production (though, he loved it), he did have a lot of amazing broadway shows he did want to be in.

Louis was a theater geek and adored musicals so much. Sadly, he never got to see a true broadway show. He's watched his sisters and friends on stage, but it's nothing like the original cast and watching them in a huge theater with amazing acting. He adored his sister being Dorthy, but it was terrible compared to a true Wizard of Oz show.

Considering tight budgets and family problems occasionally, Louis did have his problems with even going to a real broadway show. There were small productions around his town, but he didn't have anything legit to go to that was nearby. As his mum did remarry, they got more money, but the motivation to go to a show wasn't there anymore.

As of now, Louis knew he could go if he wanted to. He still would be having a struggle to get the money since they are around a hundred pounds per ticket. But, considering it is broadway, it would be worth it. He just didn't have anywhere that was good enough to go for him.

Because, broadway is only technically true broadway if it's in New York or the actors in those shows tour around together. He felt like the others were just expensive knock offs and nothing but pitiful. He couldn't quite judge, though, since he never went to one before.

Louis knew his obsession with musicals, broadyway and theater were getting to his head sometimes. He found himself constantly reading over his lines and singing the songs in the shower. Which was funny since the guys probably hear him and he's so embarrassing sometimes.

He's a true diva. Obsessed with Cats, Phantom of the Opera, Newsies, Lion King, Grease and Wizard of Oz -- all the fun and classics. He didn't know why. Maybe because when he was little, he saw Mary Poppins on the telly and ever since, he's been into singing and Anne, Harry's mum, got him to watch Grease and it escalated from there.

Having Harry as a friend really helped a lot with Louis adapting as a person. Growing up with tons of siblings does take a toll on someone. But, whenever he felt unloved or abandoned, he would go to Harry's and Anne, Robin and Gemma were the sweetest. But, Harry was the sweetest of them all.

Louis sighed deeply at the memory of going to Harry's and braiding his hair when he was little. He smiled and saw that Eleanor was walking in with Perrie, the two going over their lines. Perrie was playing Glinda and this girl named Cara was playing Elphana.

"Hey, Louis! I heard you and Harry are going to a wedding, you two finally got hitched?" Eleanor joked lightly as she chuckled and sat next to him, Perrie joining.

Louis rolled his eyes and explained,"No, I am actually only going cause Harry has a plus one and he's doing the photography at the party. But, if we ever do get married, I'll tell you when."

"It better be soon! I have my dress all ready and prepped," Perrie said with a small scoff, but smiled nonetheless. "How's the lines going?"

"Terrible," Louis admitted and sighed deeply. "I need to make my voice deeper for Fiyero, but it's not working out too well. I know I'm not high-pitched, but it needs to be more..."

"Dominant?" Eleanor teased, laughing loudly as he blushed. "Well, that's not possible."

Louis pouted,"And why not?"

"Face it, you're such a submissive person," Perrie shrugged, nudging him with a smirk. "I mean, I bet you love getting your arse eaten out and fucked hard, don't you? You're probably a cute, kinky guy."

Her words made Louis flush deeply as he grimaced,"Ew, why would I want someone to eat me?!"

"Are you serious?" Perrie snorted. "Tell me you're joking."

It was words like those that made Louis so insecure. He knew he was innocent, but they didn't need to point it out and basically tease him about it. Louis was aware that to some people it was amusing for him to be so 'innocent'. However, he doesn't mean to be.

Luckily, Eleanor came to the rescue and explained to her friend,"He's a little unaware of how some things work." She patted his shoulder and said,"Arse eating is rimming. Which is like, when you...lick someone's arse?" She then grimaced,"Okay, it sounds gross. But, to guys it feels amazing. Girls too, but I think guy enjoy it more."

There was an awkward silence as Louis squirmed, asking awkwardly,"Have you...?"

"Um, no. But, I've uh. Been eaten out in other ways," Eleanor admitted with a cough. "It's just like...kissing. But, not? I don't know. I'm not sure how to explain it. Just try it out whenever you get into experimenting more."

Louis nervously bit his bottom lip,"I never kissed anyone, though."

The girls stared at him before they bursted out laughing. Louis flinched a bit, heart dropping at the reaction. He looked down with a frown and realized this was how Harry felt at the party. He couldn't believe he left Harry to fend for himself while he just lied and didn't say anything about never kissing anyone either.

When seeing his expression, the girls quickly tried to stop laughing as they timidly smiled at him. Louis felt so hurt by this. He knew they were his friends, but they didn't seem to understand how embarrassed he was. It wasn't exactly cool being almost twenty-four and not having kissed anyone.

As they went to apologize, Louis just got up and glanced at the clock. "Um, I have to go. Harry wanted me to meet him at his dorm. He's working on this photography thing, so."

They didn't seem to believe him, despite that being the truth. But they didn't stop him. The girls looked guilty still and he wanted to be mad, but he truly wasn't. They weren't laughing rudely. Just in surprise, which tends to make sense since he is old and only getting older as the days passed.

It's not like Louis never had the opportunity to kiss someone. He did. But, he didn't want to during those times. Now he regrets rejecting those people. All they wanted was a kiss and he was too shy to give one. Sometimes he wonders if he's weird or something. Maybe he just needed to find the right person.

So far, he felt like he hasn't. Which is funny since he thought his life was fine. Everyone feels like they have something missing when they're searching for their soulmate. However, Louis didn't feel like anything was missing. It was as if everything fell into place perfectly.

Louis shrugged it off and headed out, trying to find his way through the crowd of teens trying to wait in line for coffee at Starbucks. After classes, the Starbucks can be very busy. He nearly laughed at the desperate people and was happy he had Harry to make him some coffee.

When he went to the dorms, he grabbed the key Harry gave him and eagerly opened the door. He was pleased to see Harry on his laptop with pajamas on and his hair pulled back in a bun. He had food by his side and a water in his hands. Harry looked up and beamed as Louis shut the door.

"How was rehearsals?" Harry asked curiously and scooted over so Louis can join him.

Louis shrugged as he looked at the pictures Harry was going through. "Kinda boring, but it's the first day. It wasn't a legit rehearsal. We sort of lazed around and went over lines on our own."

Harry nodded, putting his laptop away and snuggled up to Louis with a grin on his face. His action was adorable, like always. Louis figured he just wanted to cuddle like normal. However, he then noticed the innocent expression and fluttering eyes and he tsked.

"What do you want?" He sighed deeply, knowing Harry just wanted something and not a cuddle.

The boy grinned and he grabbed his binder. Louis frowned a bit as he scooted over and saw that Harry was pulling out a paper. It was a rubric to his photography project. He shyly handed it to Louis, who took it in confusion and read it over, nodding slowly when realizing Harry wanted him to model for the project.

He went to agree with ease, but then he back-tracked as a word caught him offguard. His eyes widened when seeing the word 'nude' and face blushed fiercely. Harry sheepishly smiled as he jutted his lips out in a pout, but Louis shoved the paper down and shook his head frantically.

"No! I'm not going to be naked in front of a camera," Louis frowned, wrapping his arms around himself. "That's so-- so embarrassing. I don't -- I can barely look at myself naked. I can't just. I can't."

A frown formed on Harry's lips and he timidly scooted closer, saying with his cute voice,"But, you're so pretty, Louis. Nothing will show. Your um, private parts will be hidden in some way. I promise. No one will see you actually naked." He then added,"Except me, obviously, but it's not that big of a deal. We use to take baths together."

Louis cracked a small smile, but still was anxious just thinking about it. "I don't know, Hazza. It's nerve-wracking. I never was asked to do this and I trust you so much." he turned to Harry and whispered quietly,"I just think maybe you should ask someone more...model material. Like, Niall or Zayn. I'm really boring, I don't want to give you a bad grade."

Harry actually laughed. He cackled his really loud laugh and shoved Louis slightly, saying with a snort,"Louis William Tomlinson, don't do that! You're gorgeous. Really, you are!" Louis blushed and went to argue, but Harry took his hand and sighed heavily,"I asked you for a reason. Not cause you're my best friend, but because I think you would be the best option and you're perfect. Model material."

It was very common for them to compliment one another like this. They often do it when they're trying to bring each other up when one's down. So, it wasn't that weird. However, Harry's plead was a bit strange. Usually he's fine with Louis saying no, but he was very persistent. He must really want Louis to model for him.

He was still hesitant as he admitted,"Harry, I really want to, but--'

"Please, Louis. It's art, not inappropriate." Harry explained as he showed Louis a few pictures people have done in the class last year. "You're covering your...area and um, I can try to hide your face as much as possible. I think your body would be nice for what I wanted. It's suppose to be photography, not a naughty photo. It'll have some of that factor to it, but nothing serious."

When seeing Louis slowly start to agree, Harry crawled into his lap and hugged him with his cheek squished to Louis', whining,"Pleasseee, boo. Please?"

The childhood nickname made Louis slouch and he huffed a bit, nodding slowly when feeling his heart beat a bit faster,"O-okay, I'l do it. But, I need to delete any photos I don't like and approve the one you assign. Please, just. Don't let my private bits be in the photo."

"I won't," Harry promised with glee as he cheered, surprising Louis with a sloppy kiss on his cheek,"Thank you so much, Lou! I have a lot of ideas so far and I know you won't mind them. They're rather clean. It's suppose to be a little sexual, but in a beautiful way with black and white."

Louis nodded and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. He asked him quietly,"When are we doing this?"

"I'm free tomorrow. I have to ask my professor if we can use the room. The lighting is a lot better and this is a huge part of my grade. There's lots of lights and good equipment there," Harry explained and turned to Louis with a grin. "Oh, and we need to get started on packing soon. The wedding is soon."

Realization hit Louis and he groaned,"Great, I forgot. We need tuxs, don't we?"

"We can shop for them before we do the photoshoot," Harry explained, then giggled. "Sounds so professional...photoshoot. Getting ready for the photoshoot." He put emphasis on 'the' as he repeated,"The photoshoot."

Louis laughed and nudged him,"You're such a dork!"

"I'm not a whale willy," Harry huffed and shoved Louis back. "Now, shut up and tell me, have you met anyone in theater yet? I thought I met a nice guy, but then he tried touching my thigh and I just. It was really weird."

Louis was confused, then remembered their 'sex before end of the year' thing and he rubbed the back of his neck,"I actually forgot about that. I'm very focused on trying to get my lines down. They're very confusing. I also can't range my voice to be deeper without sounding like an idiot."

"Really? I'm sure you're fine. Go," Harry motioned for Louis to sing and took a drink of his water as he crossed his legs. He joked,"C'mon Fiyero, woo me!"

Louis giggled before clearing his throat. He took a deep breath and sang as best he could with a 'deep voice,"Dancin' through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth! Life is painless, for the brainless. Those who don't try, never look foolish..."

A small silence fell as Harry pressed his lips in a tight line. He went over and gripped the back of Louis' neck, face very close to his and Louis halted. His face was red when Harry stared intently at his mouth and then Harry rubbed Louis' throat and Louis grimaced at how weird it felt, trying to shove his hand away.

"Harold, what are you doing?" Louis asked in disbelief.

Harry shushed him,"M'trying to make your throat all itchy."

"Why?"

"My mum says I get a 'gruff' and 'raspy' voice when it's itchy or sore. Maybe you will too!" Harry encouraged and tapped Louis' lip, pinching the bottom one and shrugging as he let it go. "Okay, now go!"

Louis rolled his eyes, but sighed and cleared his throat. He licked his lips before trying to sing more deeply,"Skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth..."

"Darn it," Harry pouted. "It's not working! How about we just keep singing and try to change your notes? Like the AH vowel and such. I'll help you."

Louis looked at him in surprise,"Really?"

"Course, you're my friend. Why would I not help you?" Harry giggled and took Louis' paper, looking down at the lyrics and found a song. "Ooh, it's a duet! I'll be Elphana. You be Fiyero."

It was weird to think of Harry doing a girl part since he had a rough, gravelly voice. Harry is rather feminine personality wise, but still. He had a very deep, male voice and Louis was afraid it might sound silly. But, he took the paper and held it between the two as Harry cleared his throat.

Harry took a breath and suddenly he sang, voice high pitched and soft and Louis froze,"Oh...Oh...Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight." He paused, licking his lips and Louis' eyes darted to them as Harry continued,"My wildest dreamings could not forsee lying beside you...with you wanting me."

There was a pause before Harry closed his eyes in a fluttering fashion, singing with full power,"And just for this moment as long as you're mine! I've lost all resistance and crossed the borderline! And if it turns out it's over too fast," He held out the last note at a high pitch and continued,"I'll...make every last moment last...as long as you're mine."

As he held out the 'mine', Harry turned to Louis with a small smile and Louis felt his insides flip and he couldn't hold back this really fond and adoring expression. He hesitated, quickly and nervously fidgeting with his pages and trying to find his line and okay, he can do it.

So, Louis sang his part and he kept messing up. He could do a somewhat, decent deep voice. But, he had to work on it a lot and kept going to his normal tone on accident. The show was a couple months away, so he had time to fix that. However, rehearsals will be a pain with him messing up so much.

However, Harry was sweet like always and just encouraged him. He grinned and motioned always for Louis to keep trying. He'd stop him, but not yell and it was nice. Knowing that Harry was the person to sweetly help someone and not snap if they did something wrong.

As they kept practicing, Louis was having a lot of fun. But, of course Niall always had to ruin it with his grouchy face and slamming of the door. He was hungry, so Louis knew to leave as Harry fed him. It was like taking care of a little kid and Louis knew Harry always wanted to be a parent, so now he had Niall.

When he left, Louis had to prepare himself for tomorrow. Tux shopping sounded fine, but not naked photography. Pardon, 'nude'. Louis trusted Harry, though. He was fine, he could be naked in front of Harry and not freak out. They're best friends, they've seen each other naked.

So, why was he freaking out so much?

-

"I think the floral looks nice."

"You can't steal the spotlight, Harry."

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement, knowing he should dress down since the groom needs the attention. He sighed and pulled the shirt over his head as Louis handed him a black tux. Just plain and boring, completely opposite of what Harry's been wearing recently.

Sometimes he does wear the occasional plain t-shirt here or there, but lately he's been trying to be more stylish. He didn't want to look boring or careless. But, like Louis said, he couldn't steal the spotlight. He's just there to photograph people and hopefully not make a fool of himself.

As of now, Louis and Harry were searching for nice tuxes with Niall. He was out there getting sizes and different types of styles since they're quite expensive. They're only renting them, yet they might as well buy one. They're too lazy to change stores, though. It would take forever to find a nice thrift shop.

They were also really anxious for later on since they're rushing and both really want to get this over with. Louis and Harry are comfortable around each other, but this seemed different. Louis was going to be sprawled out naked and the thought was very intense for Harry.

His innocent mind was shy about this and he didn't see why his private bits were getting twitchy from the thought. He was embarrassed all of a sudden and quickly zipped the pants up. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. Louis was in the room across and he couldn't risk looking all flustered like that.

He sighed and leaned back, waiting for Louis to get out as well. Harry was so impatient about leaving. The longer it takes, the more he was flinching around and such. He felt like such an idiot, but he couldn't control himself. Naked was very normal to most people, but Harry was very new to it and he got all red from it.

Suddenly, Harry heard a click and he looked up only to see Louis walking out with a dark blue suit that was gorgeous on him. His hair was in a messy fringe, but he figured it might be in quiff form for the wedding. The suit fit his body beautifully, getting all his curves and edges and he looked amazing.

Louis glanced up and he beamed, saying with a wink,"Look nice, H."

"Y-You too," Harry managed to choke out with a shy laugh, turning to the mirror that was at the end of the rows of dressing rooms. He frowned a bit, smoothing out the tux. "Just wish I could wear the other one."

Louis waved a hand in dismissal,"It's only one night. Maybe you can come back for the other one when you get paid."

"For what?" Harry laughed in amusement as he took the tux off, fidgeting with the buttons a bit.

A pout formed on Louis' lips as he roughly poked him,"For the musical, duh!"

"I'm not wearing a full-on suit for a college musical," Harry giggled as he headed into the dressing room, ignoring Louis' visible glare on his face. "Sorryyyy, Louis."

He really wasn't. Harry just smiled and changed into his other clothes. He felt bad since Niall was probably still looking around for other outfits, however he disappeared and hasn't returned. So, he was probably still around and just lazing, or he left and abandoned them.

When Harry left the dressing room, he noticed Louis fixing his hair and made a silly face in the mirror till Louis noticed and laughed. Harry stuck his tongue out and Louis rushed over, poking Harry's sides till he was a giggling mess and trying to squirm away from his hands, nearly falling against the rack of ties.

Harry panted lightly as Louis nearly had him pressed to the wall and they were grinning at one another. Louis licked his lips and Harry's chest continued to heave. Suddenly, they heard a loud,"Oi! There ya lads are! I've been looking everywhere for you." He then paused as he glanced between them,"Well damn, you guys look like you just fucked in the change room."

"Shush," Harry blushed, shyly smiling at the lady passing. "Niall, you can't just say that!"

Niall shrugged,"Not my problem. I'm stuck here helping ya find some clothes, but no one bothers helping me with anything. I didn't even get invited to go with you."

Harry frowned,"I'm sorry. Did you want to go?"

"No."

Louis rolled his eyes and exclaimed,"Then what was--"

"Shut up," Niall whined and motioned them to the check out. "Just rent or buy the damn tux and get it over with. Gosh, I have things to do and people to meet up with. I don't need two fairies holding me back."

The two friends glared at Niall jokingly, knowing he was playing around. When they were done, Harry tried to find a nice magazine to get while she put in the renting information. Louis listed everything off and Harry curiously picked a magazine named 'Playboy' and saw bunnies, so he thought it looked cute.

However, as soon as he opened to a random page, he gasped and cheeks dusted with a light pink color when smacking his hand over his eyes. Harry felt someone tap his shoulder and shrieked, dropping the magazine only to frantically grab it as the lady tried to help him. But, she already grabbed it before him with an apologetic look, only to be disgusted as she saw the magazine.

"Ugh, men," She snarked when lazily tossing him the magazine.

Harry frowned,"I didn't know!"

However, she flicked him off and Harry was taken back by her response. He sighed sadly and saw Louis confused. So, Harry opened the magazine and Louis covered his mouth. He looked away and Harry put the magazine back since he definitely didn't want to buy that.

After everything was put in order, they got their tux and headed out. Niall led them to the car and Louis sat in the back with Harry despite the front seat being open for any of them. Instead, Louis snuggled close to his friend and Harry leaned his head in Louis' shoulder, nuzzling his face against his neck.

They were always cuddling, so Niall wasn't fazed by it. He'd walk in on them snuggled in bed all the time. It would be weird if they weren't this close, to be honest. Niall thought it was cute. Harry also knew that some people found it weird. However, their opinions didn't matter.

On the way to the studio, since they're going there instead of to the dorms, Harry got all his camera equipment in his bag and he grinned at the nice camera he remembered Louis got him for his eighteenth birthday. It's a very nice, old fashion one that made Harry feel very vintage and hipster, as Louis would say.

The ride took a while. Their university was very far from the city part of London. So, with traffic from rush hour and the constant red lights, they were relaxing and laid back. Niall, however, was a snappy person and didn't appreciate illegal u-turns and bitchy mums doing their make up.

Luckily, they were fine and Harry just giggled with Louis as they went through some pictures on Harry's phone where he drew out a little example of what he wanted Louis to do. Louis sheepishly hide his face, unable to know how he can handle doing that while naked. He'll just have to try.

After they arrived to the studio, Harry turned to Niall and leaned over to obnoxiously kiss his cheek. Louis blushed a little when crawling out, Harry's arse right in his face. Luckily, he made it out and helped Harry as well. They waved goodbye before going into the building where all the artistic and mechanical classes were.

Harry got a key from his back pocket and took Louis' hand. He led the boy over to the door that led to the photography class. Harry unlocked it and then Louis was surprised at how beautiful it was. There were many windows that created a landscape view from the third floor they were on.

"Here," Harry said, pulling out a silk robe from his bag. "You can put this on while I set up my camera and stuff."

Louis timidly nodded and he went behind where a folding screen was. The room was meant for photographs to be taken. There were so many lights and equipment and make up. Louis didn't know what to expect, but as he stripped down, he felt very self-conscious and hide behind a robe with his boxer briefs still on.

When he stepped from behind the folding screen, he saw Harry struggling to turn on one of the lights. He pouted as he kept hearing the 'tick' sound meaning it did turn, but the light wasn't on. Harry huffed in annoyance and went to leave, but he heard someone clear their throat and laughed awkwardly when Louis held up an unplugged chord.

"Thanks." Harry took the chord and plugged it in before turning the lights on. They were very bright, but he beamed and eyed Louis in approval,"Perfect. I was thinking we can start off a little easy."

Louis nodded and nervously played with the strings of the robe. "Alright, what do I do?"

Harry twirled a piece of his hair and looked around. There was a bed and a couch, some plain space for no scenery pictures. He shrugged and said while going behind the camera and focused his lens,"Um, strip down and get on your knees. But, flat, so pull your knees in."

Louis was a little lost with those directions, however he took off the robe and hesitated before pulling down his briefs. As he tried getting into the position, Harry looked up to give more instruction, but his breath caught in his throat when seeing Louis' completely naked figure. His tan skin that disappeared and went pale near his beautifully shaped bum.

"How do I pose again?" Louis asked awkwardly, trying to nonchalantly cover his private bits.

Harry had trouble speaking as he just got to his knees and posed as an example. He was on his knees, but legs flat and spread behind him, tucked under his thighs. He then was gripping his ankles and had his back arched slightly for better posture and Louis nodded in understanding.

He quietly did as told and Harry adored the picture a lot. He already knew it was going to be his favorite. He smiled when Louis gave him a 'am I doing it right?' look. Harry nodded and he instructed Louis to tip his head up more, chin pointing out more prominently. The lights reflected on his back, making his skin more shiny and sun-kissed.

Harry grinned as he took a few shots. You never take one photo, you must take a few of the same thing. Cause, each will always have a small difference. He beamed and had Louis get up, trying to figure out where else to have him pose. He had too many ideas that he forgot most of them.

But, he just said with a shrug,"Just stand up and place your hands on your lower back. Try arching so there's more of a curve. Some of the simplest poses turn out to be the sexiest."

His words were said with a compliment, but the compliment was more professional than direct. Though, he does think Louis looks rather...hot like this. All naked and in film. Harry tried not to think that, though. He focused more on moving the camera since the lighting is nice and made it at a slight angle, getting the curve of Louis' arse.

Harry bit his lip and glanced towards the bed. "Now, get on your knees on the bed. Put the robe so it's sort of sprawled around you. I like the shine to it, it'll look elegant."

Doing as told, Louis went over to the bed and he got on his knees. He didn't feel very comfortable getting on a stranger's bed, even if it's only for photography uses. However, he tried to look decent and did the back arch thing again. Harry kept trying to correct him, but then sighed deeply.

He went over, pausing and seemed to contemplate something. However, he just grabbed Louis' waist gently and turn him more. He pressed a hand against Louis' back and had him sit up more. Louis' bum was more stuck out and Harry grinned, mission accomplished.

Harry moved the lights so they faced the bed and Louis was still in the position. Once it was all set, he went back to the camera and moved the focus more so it sort of blurred out the background, focusing on his bum. He took a few photos and changed the focus on Louis' back arch.

"This hurts," Louis groaned and tried not to tense.

Harry gave him an apologetic smile, taking another quick shot. "Sorry, Lou. It helps your bum look bigger, though."

"Why are you so focused on my bum?" He asked with a frown, confused.

Harry shrugged,"It looks...nice. It's your best feature. Though, your whole body is nice. It just -- people really like bums a lot and I think it looks nice in photos. Now, I need two different angles of you laying down. Sorry, this is taking longer than I thought it would take."

For about thirty minutes, they took a few photos on Louis on the bed, tangled in blankets. Harry had to ask if that was allowed, since you can still see his body. He figured it was. Harry was so happy with how they were turning out. Louis was getting less self conscious of his body.

So, after they took one of him in a snapback with a backpack on, he moved the cameras towards the windows. Louis was taking a quick snack break and munching on crisps. However, he finished and returned to where Harry was examining the window to find the best place.

"Alright, you ready?" Harry asked, turning towards Louis.

Louis nodded slowly,"Um, up there?"

"Yeah, I know it's a little awkward since people can see. But, if we just did it really quick then hopefully no one will see," Harry offered, pouting as he placed his chin on Louis' shoulder,"Please? It'll look gorgeous. You're too high up anyways. It's three stories high."

Louis frowned and glanced out the window,"But, what if someone does see? They'll recognize me and I'll be all over the internet and people will see my willy and I don't want my mum suing me and I'll die alone cause no one wants to date someone who's nudes were spread and I'll ne--"

"Calm down, Louis!" The taller boy smiled sadly and he then snapped his fingers. "I got an idea, one sec."

When Harry left, Louis sighed and glanced over at the traffic below. It was rush hour and Louis tried not to get annoyed over how loud some honking can be. He timidly sat on the windowsill and anxiously played with the bracelet he had on, trying no to freak out.

Suddenly, the door opened and he grinned when looking up. Only for it to fall as an old lady gasped,"Oh my-- what in the world-- I'll just."

"It's for photography!" He tried explaining, putting the robe back around his waist.

He saw Harry walking in and the curly boy held back a giggle when telling the lady,"Sorry, my friend is helping me with a project." When he got inside, he shut the door and laughed,"Aw, that poor lady."

"She'll get over it," Louis shrugged, still blushing though.

It never really happened before. Only his family and very close friends see his body bare and he does it for a reason. He use to be very insecure. However, he made his body the way he wanted and now it was something he was proud of. Not that proud, though.

Harry pouted,"That's not nice to say. But, I'll let you get away with it."

Louis didn't know how to take that. Was Harry saying she shouldn't get over it? That it's rude to ask her to? He didn't think so, maybe he misinterpret. But, it really seemed to be that way. However, Harry can sometimes say things without meaning for them to be that way.

When he saw Harry cleaning up a little, Louis wrapped his robe around his body and saw Harry walking back over. He beamed at Louis and Louis tried not to blush. He felt so awkward around Harry sometimes and didn't know why.

Luckily, the tension cleared a bit. The two headed to the camera and Harry flipped through a few pictures. Some weren't that good, but a lot made Louis almost gasp. Harry's so good at his, capturing a perfect photo with a single (or few) snap of a camera

"You look amazing," Harry said, staring at the photos. 

Louis grinned,"Well, I guess having a great photographer helps.

"Stoppp, don't make me blush," Harry giggled a bit.

Louis shook his head and turned to Harry,"No, really. Thank you. These are very beautiful and make me feel...more proud of my body. I'm very glad I did this with you, even if I was naked and still going to be naked in front of a mirror where people drive by everyday and might know who I am." He then chuckled and bit his nail,"Sorry, I get paranoid."

"Aw, it's okay! You should always feel beautiful cause you are. Your eyes are very pretty and back is so gorgeous. And your bum is perfect. I could go on, but that might make this more awkward than it already is," Harry laughed nervously.

These compliments seemed so different than usual ones. Louis once again didn't want to make it a big deal, but there's something changing with them and he didn't know what it was. Whatever it is, it's making things more strange than usual.

Suddenly, Harry snapped his fingers and Louis was confused, seeing in his back pocket. He handed Louis something and Harry told him with a small laugh,"Almost forgot this. I think this is our last pose. It's silly, but I think it might help a little."

Louis glanced down at a kids mask for animals. It was cheap and made of cardboard. But, Louis grinned nonetheless and Harry told him,"I think the mask should protect yo from the world. It's like a shield and the perve won't be allowed in or to intimidate him or just agree with what the man says, it's safer that way. Not in this movie, but most.

Luckily, Louis did get it all off and he told him,"I can't wait for the new season of Teen Wolf."

"What about Christmas? It's right around the corner," Harry pointed out as Louis got on the window sill and stated figuring out some poses.

"Oh, I hate Christmas," Louis laughed and that cause everyone to stare. "Sorry, babe. Christmas is nothing but a day everyone uses as an excuse to be nice only once. It was sad that people are like that. Only being nice cause of the holiday season? Not very fair."

Harry frowned,"That sucks."

"Yeah, but so does having your birthday on Christmas eve," He retorted and put the mask on with ease.

It was really cute and Harry said sweetly,"You look marvelous. And Christmas eve? That sounds so cool!"

"It's not. Except when I was little," Louis admitted and blushed. "I use to think everyone's house was so cool and decorated cause it was my birthday. I was so crushed when I realized it was for Christmas. I'll make that my reason."

Harry pouted,"You still shouldn't hate it! Ugh, whatever. Can you try bending your elbow a bit more. Now make sure your legs aren't just hanging, give them a little of mediation. I got a B, I think actually. So."

"Ugh," Louis huffed and turned to face out the window. "Okay, I can do this."

It was strange how they got on so well without much awkwardness other than the natural way. He knew what was happening and how the pictures were turning out, well it seems like Louis could just be a model. Maybe for ADIDAS or that Topman stuff. Harry just looked at his old lady shirts.

Louis was so tired, though. So, Harry had to hurry up. He was just so distracted with the fact that Louis was naked and the sun was reflecting him beautifully. He didn't seem to understand how breath taking he really is.

Despite rushing, it took a while due to clouds coming in and ruining the best shot. He finally did catch it, but it was hard to since the earth. Louis did have some back pain from the weird poses that he wasn't use to. Having bad posture was not the best since Harry always asked for his back arched.

Finally, Harry was working out the last picture where Louis was perfectly posed his legs spread outs and folded neatly at the end. His tan skin was lightly reflecting the sun and it was a gorgeous photo. Harry figured he might be using this one.

After they finished it up, everything was perfect and beautiful. Harry had nice photos and Louis was no longer naked. Of course, if the pictures aren't approved then they'll need to do more. But, for now it was good enough.

At the end of the day, Louis and Harry both went back to studying lines. Louis was so glad it was being fixed up and his lines were being memorized nicely. Even if his voice was still a problem. He wanted to just sleep, though. And that's what happened. He feel asleep and Harry could hear his heart beating as he laid his head on Louis' chest and was glad he didn't awake up, falling asleep to the soothing sound of comfort and love.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight was leaving at six in the morning and no one was pleased to go on it. Harry was literally freaking out and going over the luggage a million times. He knew the flight was about seventeen hours to Honolulu and it was going to be stressful. He didn't like flying on planes, so he had to get his medication for that.

But, his medication needs to be prescribed and he couldn't go to his doctor in Cheshire and didn't have the time to find an office in London. He was just stuck needing to find something else to do or distract himself while on the plane. He has a huge fear of heights and this was worrying him the more he thought about it.

It wasn't just small freak outs or panicking—it was legit anxiety he was given medication for. But, it's only over heights and that's what made it worse. Despite it just being over this, he was fully diagnosed with it in general. Harry was an anxious kid and always has been. But, only his family knew this. Louis didn't even know about his fear of flying.

He might today, though.

Harry was working himself up the more he thought about it. He was trying to occupy his mind with packing Louis' stuff. He was in class for the night and they were going to go to bed early. Sadly, there wasn't much to do after he folded up Louis' briefs. He smiled a bit at the cute, black boxer briefs. He knew Louis wasn't a boxers guy, but it was still amusing.

Then again, Harry also preferred briefs. It just felt nicer. He hummed quietly while looking around and trying to find another activity to do. He already had his stuff packed and he was just staying in Louis' dorm for the night. He knew that Louis' roommate won't be pleased with this, but hopefully he won't make a big deal out of it.

Harry only met Calvin once, but he wasn't very nice. Louis complained about him a lot, saying he's a jerk and homophobe. Harry really hoped he wasn't that bad, because he didn't like the thought of Louis' roommate being mean to him. Him and Louis were bullied a lot in school and managed to get through it together, but now Louis was alone in a room with a guy who might end up harassing him.

Surely Calvin isn't in the room a lot, they barely see each other, but still. Louis is the sweetest person ever and shouldn't deal with that. Harry managed to get Niall as his roommate, he was very thankful for that, but Louis had to deal with that jerk and that's so mean. He shook his head and grabbed his laptop, charging it up.

He contemplated just going through his photographs and hoping that it would occupy him. He had a lot of photos of Louis from before, so maybe that could get himself something to work on. He had to choose two pictures and write a small paragraph about how the pictures expresses the topic they chose.

Basically, the assignment had to involve nudity without it being pornographic and they had to find a way to make it beautiful without revealing too much of the body. Harry's topic was passion. That's why he wanted Louis on the bed and in those certain positions. Despite not knowing what lust truly was, he knew what passion is. Mainly from reading romance novels, but still.

Harry got out his laptop and he plugged in the camera to look at the pictures. He had over thirty and they were all great, but nothing really stood out. That was until he clicked on one that was Louis' face hidden in the pillow, only showing his bum and the small of his back. It was...beautiful. Surely to others it would be sexual, but to Harry it was just beautiful.

Despite this, he felt a little funny inside. Seeing Louis like this, naked and beautiful made him feel weird. He gulped a bit, not sure why he felt so odd. It was like his stomach was tightening and his willy felt odd. He didn't like feeling like this. Harry hesitated and clicked the next picture, but then he flushed red when seeing he accidentally snapped a shot of Louis while he was turning and walking away, his willy out and okay. No.

Harry went to delete it, but the door opened and his eyes widened when seeing Louis' roommate walk in with a girl. Harry's face was so red as he slammed the laptop shut, frazzled and mortified at their smirking expressions. He quickly put the laptop down and went to speak, but they bursted out laughing.

"Whoops, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your porno time," Calvin snickered as he went over, sitting on the bed and pulling his girlfriend (Harry assumed) with him.

Harry frowned,"What?"

"Why are you even wanking in here? Don't you have your own dorm? Or are you waiting to fuck with tommo?" Calvin snickered, shaking his head as he kissed the girl's neck much to Harry's dismay. "Fucking faggots."

His words made Harry flinch and he was very lost. "I don't understand...w-what's wanking?"

"Are you joking, mate?" Calvin asked, seeming genuinely concerned. "Bro, it's fucking taking your díck and rubbing it?! God, you're such a baby. Now, can you please leave so I can eat her pussy in peace?"

The girl smacked his arm with a glare, but Harry just gaped in horror,"Why are you eating the pussy?! I thought people only did that in China?!"

"Dafuq, bro? You need help! I just wanna get my díck sucked, can you please leave?" Calvin grumbled, taking the girl and shoving her on the bed as she giggled. When he saw Harry wasn't leaving, he scoffed and unbuttoned her jeans,"Fine, if you're not gonna leave then enjoy the show. I ain't stopping, man."

Harry was a little confused as the boy tugged down her jeans, wanting to leave but very curious and not understanding what they were doing. The girl looked a little shy with Harry there, but then Harry grimaced when seeing Calvin pulling down her panties, only to stick his tongue out and – ew, no, no, no. Harry nearly gagged.

He shouted in disgust, covering his eyes,"Ew! What are you doing?!"

"That's it! I'm leaving, Calvin!" The girl complained as she pulled up her bottoms,"Fuck this, next time you wanna have a little fun, make sure your dorm is empty."

"C'mon, baby, don't leave," Calvin pleaded as he rushed to the door, watching her walk off and glared. "Fine, bitch! Your pussy tasted like fish anyways, clean yourself better next time!"

As he angrily slammed the door, Harry sat there with a horrified expression and scarred mind. Why was the guy licking down there? Why would he lick a girl's private part? Harry shivered in disgust, not understanding this. People tinkle down there! It doesn't seem at all pleasing and there's no reason a tongue should ever be there.

He has heard of this. He wasn't sure where, but he once remembered someone talking about it and he couldn't stop cringing at the thought. He wouldn't like someone licking his willy, why does this happen? Harry saw Calvin angrily slamming things and wondered if he should leave until Louis got back. He should be here any minute, so he might as well stay.

Calvin looked over and snarled,"Thanks a lot, you annoying shit! Now who's gonna suck me off?"

"Suck what off?" Harry asked innocently, fidgeting with his fingers.

Calvin rolled his eyes,"Cut the innocent act off, I know you ain't that childish."

"I-I don't understand. Please don't yell at me," Harry spoke nervously, hating the look on the guy's face. Calvin looked as though he wanted to punch him and Harry does not do well with bruises.

Before Calvin could speak, there was a knock and then the door opened. Louis walked in with a grumpy expression on his face and Harry let out a breath of relief. He smiled at his friend and Louis looked up in confusion, glancing between the two with a suspicious look in his eye. He must know something went down.

Louis went over, tossing his bag to the side and asked curiously,"What happened?"

"Nothing, whatever," Calvin raised his hands in defense and snatched up his jacket from the ground. "Fuck this, I'll find another chick to bang. See ya later, faggots."

When he walked out, Harry felt himself slouch and lean on the bed with a heavy breath. He knew that Calvin was mad at him, but he truly didn't care. Calvin was a jerk and he shouldn't be worrying about how he feels. If he wanted privacy, he should have gone to the girl's dorm. Lick her there or whatever they were doing.

Louis sat down next to Harry and kicked off his shoes,"What was that about?"

"Um, him and a girl came in and were kissing? But, then he took off her pants even though I was here and – and--," Harry paused, blushing as he leaned over and whispered in Louis' ear,"He was licking her area...? It was so gross."

Louis grimaced in disgust,"Ew! Why?"

"I don't know," Harry said in exasperation, shrugging as he picked at his nails. "Anyways, we should go to bed soon. We have to leave at four and Niall's already passed out, I guess. He's driving us."

Louis nodded and he got up, walking over to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of sweatpants and hoodies. He tossed a pair to Harry along with his big hoodie that will fit him. Louis likes getting bigger pairs of clothes so that Harry can sometimes wear them and not be uncomfortable at the small size. It was very nice of him.

After they changed, Harry double checked all of the luggage and clothes. He made sure he properly folded the suits, since there's a certain way to do so without it getting all wrinkled and creased. Harry was a perfectionist, he liked everything tidy and neat. It was a bad habit of his, but also worked out well in the end.

While finishing up, he saw Louis was watching One Tree Hill and giggled a bit. He thought Lucas was so sexy and the reason he questioned his sexuality at first. Harry tugged at the hoodie he wore. It was Louis' green one and snuggled him nicely. He got on the bed with his brush and took his bun down, ruffling his wavy locks.

Louis whined as he got in the way and shoved Harry away a bit, pouting at his big head blocking his vision for the TV. He asked in annoyance,"Haz, why are you sitting in front of me?"

"I um, I wanted to ask you something," Harry admitted with a sheepish expression. Louis nodded absent mindedly, trying to focus on the episode. Harry held his brush out and pleaded sweetly,"Do you think yo—you can um, braid my hair? Like you use to do for Fizzy and Lottie when they were little."

Louis was surprised and asked in confusion, taking the brush,"Like, legit braids?"

"Yes, please?" Harry turned with a pouty face. "Two of them. Those French ones that connect to your head?"

A small smile tugged at Louis' lips. He never imagined Harry with braids before, but it sure did sound lovely. Harry's hair is rather long now, going past his shoulders and nearly getting to the swallows on his chest. They were one of Harry's tattoos that were Louis' favorites. He hasn't braided hair in so long, but he figured he could remember it well enough to do decent French braids.

Louis motioned Harry to get comfy and the boy grinned largely and turned. Louis spread his legs and Harry scooted back inbetween them with his own legs crossed like a little kid. Louis sat up and scooted back against the headboard of his bed. He parted Harry's hair that smelled like coconut shampoo and felt like cotton candy.

Harry was tapping his fingers on his knees and watched the episode of One Tree Hill with a sad expression. It was a sad episode and he hated watching it. As Louis started a braid on the left side, he pinned up the other half. Harry winced a bit and grimaced at how tight the braids were. It was not at all pleasant.

"Ow," Harry whined, gently pushing Louis back. "Gentle, please."

Louis mocked him,"Gentle, please."

But, he did go more gentle. The truth of the matter is, girls have a higher pain tolerance and are more use to things like this. Maybe if parents braided and did the same things to boys, they could handle the pain more. But, nope, his gender-rolled life made him pout and wince and hate how harsh Louis was treating his hair once again.

"Please, don't hurt me," Harry said with a sad voice and smack Louis' leg. "I'm fragile. I bruise. Like. A. Peach."

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes,"Chill, Haz. I'm almost done. One more side, then we'll go to bed, yeah?"

"Sounds lovely," Harry huffed with sarcasm, turning forward and crossing his arms like a child who was just told to go to bed.

Luckily, Louis went quicker and his fingers were like lightning. Harry once had his hair braided by his Aunt Lou. Not his real aunt, but she basically raised him. She did it a year ago and gave up halfway, only do two braids but left a bun in the middle. He somewhat liked it, aside from the bun. But, his hair is longer now and Louis is only braiding it, so he hoped it would look nicer.

When Louis finished up, he exclaimed 'done!' and patted Harry's shoulders. Harry grinned and he turned to Louis with a cute grin. It's his froggy grin, as Louis would call it. Where he tucks his lips in cutely and makes his cheeks more indented. He couldn't describe it well, only able to go with extremely adorable.

A fond smile formed on Louis' lips as he picked up a braid that was laid over Harry's shoulder (Just barely) and he cooed,"Aww, you look so adorable! I wanna pinch your cheeks.'

Harry did a cheeky grin and leaned forward, so Louis did just that. He pinched Harry's cheeks and Harry let out a giggle, playfully shoving him and said,"Thank you. D-Do you think I should wear them to the airport?" Louis looked hesitant and Harry's smile fell,"Y-Yeah, nevermind. That's probably a bad idea."

"No!" Louis quickly said, taking Harry's hand,"You should, actually. Just...don't let any of the stares get to you. People may not even stare, considering most would be busy trying to get to their gates and grabbing their luggage." He saw Harry's still hesitant expression and joked with a wink,"And if anyone messes with ya, I'll kick them in the balls."

Harry laughed, but then wrapped his arms around Louis in a hug as he sighed in relief,"Thank you, Lou. Cuddle?"

His offer made Louis nod and the two made sure everything was perfectly ready for when they wake up. When they get up, they just want to leave and that be it. They were just going to wear the sweatpants and hoodies they have. Despite Harry hating leaving in public like this, he knew it would be uncomfortable to wear skinny jeans on a plane. He would do it anyways, but Louis said he didn't want to look like a hobo alone.

So, the two were ready and they got in bed. Louis had a small, twin sized that was long. It was a typical dorm bed. They got into bed and went under the covers. It wasn't normal for them to sleep together, per say. They rarely do anymore. They only do if it's more convenient. But, they don't mind and it was nice to sleep with someone nonetheless.

Harry scooted over a bit and gave Louis a look that was questioning, making Louis aware that he wanted to spoon. Louis likes being the little spoon sometimes, but Harry never likes to be the big spoon. So, he was comfortable spooning Harry. Harry was warm and it was nice holding someone. Louis does like being held as well, but Harry cuddles him when he needs it, so this was nice.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's long torso from behind, snuggling close so his chest pressed to the boy's back. He wrapped his leg around Harry's waist and was clinging to him like a koala. Harry giggled and set his alarm before he yawned. He buried his face in the pillow and Louis was very thankful for the braids, cause now he doesn't need to deal with Harry's long arse hair in his face.

So domestic, they are.

He chuckled a bit, nervous about going to someone's wedding he didn't even know. But, then he felt Harry's hand on his and he smiled sleepily. Louis laid his head on the pillow he's sharing with Harry. And, it took a while, but he eventually did fall asleep. Probably the earliest he went to bed since he was a kid, but he managed.

And in the morning, it was hell. As soon as they woke up, they were rushed out and Calvin wasn't happy as he snapped at them to get out and hurry before he chopped their dicks off. Louis was more awake than Harry. Mainly since Harry was use to nine hours of sleep and Louis was use to seven at the most. He doesn't have insomnia; he just stays up later by choice.

On the way to the airport, Niall was driving and Harry and Louis laid in the back. Well, Harry laid down with his head in Louis' lap and Louis was up with the tickets. Niall wasn't pleased, complaining about possibly getting a ticket if the cops see Harry without his seatbelt. But, Louis just smiled and twirled with Harry's braids as the boy slept.

The ride there was almost an hour long. By the time they got there, they had a little less than an hour to get to the gate where their plane was. Harry's teacher and soon-to-be wife was going to be there waiting for them, so at least they would have some direction as to where they would need to wait at. Neither were very good with directions.

Harry grumbled sleepily when Louis shook him awake, Niall getting their luggage from the back. Louis cooed as he poked Harry's cheek,"Haz, wake up. C'mon, froggy."

"Don't call me that," Harry groaned and buried his nose into Louis' hoodie-covered tummy.

Louis chuckled and nudged him more,"Wakey wakey, we need to go. We're here."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh," Harry whined and turned so his face was up and lips jutted out in a pout. His eyes were squinted a bit and he muttered disgracefully,"Wanna sleep, please."

"You can sleep on the plane, yeah? I got the pillow for plane trips. You know, the one th—no, wake up!"

Harry smacked a hand over Louis' face and squirmed a bit when Louis began poking his side. Harry groaned again, but he reluctantly sat up with a grumpy face. Usually Harry's the sweetest of the two, but he's not pleasant in the morning. Louis was used to it and just helped him out. Harry leaned against him, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder with a sigh.

Niall went over and handed the bags, saying with a grin,"See ya lads when you get back! Have fun and bring me back a coconut."

"A coconut?" Louis quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause, I want one! Gosh, don't question my needs," Niall crossed his arms and stomped off with a glare.

Louis shrugged and just led Harry inside, struggling with the bags on his own. He wished Niall would have helped, but the selfish boy just left without even properly saying goodbye. No one is really a morning person with this group, but it was fine. Louis simply had to deal with this alone. The price of going to Hawaii for free.

After lots of arguing and snapping, Harry finally helped carry the bags and was displeased with the long lines and whiny kids. He loves children, wants a lot on his own honestly, but he was too tired and other people's kids can be annoying. He just slouched and barely was able to keep his eyes open as he looked around.

Once they went through security, giving their passports and checking everything to travel out of the country, they were able to go to their gate. They still had about ten minutes before the plane arrived, so they went to the gate and saw Harry's professor waiting. He wasn't that old, maybe in his mid thirties. But, he wasn't too bad.

When they arrived, the professor turned and grinned. Harry perked up to look more professional and he greeted the man,"Morning, sir."

"Please, call me Andy," the man said, shaking Harry's hand and greeted Louis before asking Harry,"I hope this doesn't seem odd, but do you happen to like men?"

Harry was taken by surprise and blushed,"U-Uh, yes. Why?"

"Well, my brother is going to the wedding and he's gay. Figured he could use someone to keep him company." Seeing Harry's grimace, he quickly assured,"It doesn't even have to be a date, but I think you might like him." He then looked at Louis and awkwardly asked,"Oh, are you two dating? Shit, I didn't even –"

"No," Harry chuckled and shook his head. "We're not, I just – well, I guess it won't be that bad. Is he my age?"

Andy awkwardly coughed,"Uh, he's a bit older."

Strangely, an older man did not seem very bad to Harry. He preferred older men anyways, when attracted to people. It just seemed nice and cozy, like he was safer with someone who had more experience. But, he still wasn't sure what he thought of this. He didn't like blind dates. It did not seem terrible, so he nodded timidly.

"I guess it won't be that bad," Harry smiled weakly.

The man sighed in relief, patting Harry's shoulder,"Don't worry. Just, like dance with him or something? He's nice and not too shabby."

After agreeing, Harry beamed and turned to Louis. He frowned a bit when seeing his expression and asked,"What's wrong?"

"I thought we were like, gonna dance together and you'd be my 'date'," Louis said with a sad look.

Harry giggled and went over, wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulder,"I can still dance with you! Don't worry. Besides, we're supposed to find someone to...do things with," Harry gave Louis a knowing look. "Maybe this guy is my soulmate! Who knows? I think it would be nice. You can find someone as well."

Louis didn't seem very happy, but smiled nonetheless,"Yeah, I guess."

With that said, Harry grinned and they went over to sit in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. They both sat down and waited and Harry leaned his head on Louis' shoulder. He saw that Andy was talking to his fiancé and smiled a bit. He loved seeing couples sometimes. Just feeling his own general warmth from watching love blossom in front of him. It's cute.

After a while, the lady spoke over the intercom saying their flight was here. Harry was so happy since he was ready to sleep. That was until he remembered he's going to be on a plane. Thousands of feet in the sky. His eyes widened a bit as Louis dragged him by and they slowly entered the plane with their small bags.

He gulped when settling in his seat next to Louis. He really wanted a window seat, but then he felt so uncomfortable and he will not be able to sleep now. Harry saw Louis calmly putting their bags under their seats. He saw there were PTV (personal TV's) and felt a little cozier. Just trying to imagine it's a seat at home and they're just in a living room.

However, he then winced as the lady spoke after a few minutes. All these thoughts ran through his mind. What if they crash, what if they get to the wrong place, what if someone dies, what if someone brought a gun on the plane and he can't run anywhere? All the panicking built in and his anxiety was getting worse and worse.

He tried to focus on what she was saying. Tried to listen so he would know what to do if something went wrong. But, he felt his heart beginning to race and he gripped tightly onto the arm rests. Louis looked over at him when trying to place his arm on the arm rest between them. His eyes then showed concern and he hesitated.

"Are you alright, Haz?" Louis asked quietly, trying not to make a scene.

Harry wanted to speak, but his throat was dry and he quickly shook his head as he heard they were about to lift off. He felt tears glazing over his eyes and took a shaky breath. Louis then realized what was happening. He wasn't sure what to do. Harry was going to have an anxiety attack and he never experienced this.

The plane soon lifted and Harry felt panic grow in his chest, his stomach tightening and tears slowly pooling into his eyes as he let out a choked sob. Louis felt his heart ache for his friend and he was lost on how to help him. He timidly placed a hand on Harry's that was gripping the arm rest so tightly, his knuckles were white.

Louis nervously tried to calm him down,"Hey, it's okay. We're fine, Harry. Just—Just close your eyes, for me. Can you do that?" Harry looked at him with a heavy breath and anxiously did as told. Louis gulped and he spoke softly, trying to soothe his friend,"We're in a car, yeah? Just a car. We're going to—to the beach. Your favorite place. The roads just a bit bumpier. And let's face it, Niall's not very good at driving. Fucking irish twat."

Harry let out a choked laugh and nodded,"Y-Yeah, don't know how he got his license."

"Must've charmed the lady," Louis teased, smiling at Harry's relaxing expression. He brushed his thumb over Harry's knuckles and tensed as the plane had a bit of a shake to its flight and Harry was soon panicking again, but then Louis laughed,"Ha, guess Niall isn't the best at turning corner's, now is he? That boy, I swear."

"L-Louis—"

"Nope, don't worry. We just have to turn this corner, then it's smooth driving," Louis smiled, going along with the act. He felt silly, but pretending they're in a car seemed to make Harry feel better. Even if Harry knew they weren't, he was telling his body he was. "Almost there, yeah? Wish Niall would turn on the radio."

Surprisingly, Harry blinked his eyes open despite them not having a smooth flight yet. He turned to Louis and Louis frowned,"Hey, not yet."

"No, it—It's okay. I'm fine," Harry promised, sniffling a bit. "Thank you."

"No problem, froggy," Louis teased, poking Harry's dimpled cheek. "What happened? Are you...afraid of flying?"

Harry nodded in shame, looking down at his lap. "Yeah, s'just heights in general, though. I – I just freak out. It happened once with Gems. But, you're so nice and you really helped me. So, thank you for that."

As Louis went to speak, a flight attendant walked over with a sympathetic smile,"Hello, sir. Do you need some water? You handled that very well. First flight?"

"No, but it's the first one in quite some time," Harry admitted with a blush. "Yes, please, though. Thank you."

She gave him a grin before leaving to get him some water. Harry leaned back with a gulp and he wiped his tear-stained cheeks with a sheepish expression. He was very embarrassed for freaking out so much. It's not common for this to happen. Despite his anxiety, he rarely ever had an attack aside from when he was little.

Thankfully, Louis was sweet enough to just give him a sweet kiss on the cheek and still hold his hand. He was the best friend ever and Harry was happy to have him in his life. He wouldn't be able to handle this flight if it wasn't for him. Hopefully he can make it through the rest with his best friend by his side.

Louis got some DVDs from his bag that he brought, letting Harry choose which to watch first. Harry chose Jawbreaker since it's a quirky, dark humored movie. One of his favorites. Louis always called him weird for watching and loving it, but then again, Louis just isn't into stuff like that. He always calls Harry hipster for liking uncommon things.

The lady returned with water and Harry thanked her. He felt a little better now and was happy to snuggle close to Louis, placing a pillow on his shoulder so he can relax some. Louis rolled his eyes, but smiled and leaned his head on Harry's. He kinda missed the curls, but just played with the braids as they watched the movie.

It wasn't long till Harry fell asleep and Louis smiled a bit when seeing him so out cold. He was addicted to sleep, but it was cute. Louis really was fond of his friend, but he didn't like admitting it a lot. He just pressed a small kiss to Harry's forehead before changing the creepy movie and put in Ice Age. He soon was dozing off as well, not seeing the flight attendant looking at them fondly before getting back to work.

-

When you arrive in Hawaii, it's really beautiful and amazing. Almost as beautiful as the brochures and movies. But, sometimes it's not as nice as they make it out to be. They were greeted with beautiful Hawaiian ladies that gave them leis, which are the flower necklaces, and Louis laughed and teased Harry since he always jokes Harry wears tons of old men Hawaiian shirts.

After that, they were rushed to the hotel and it was really late, nearly midnight due to the long trip and time difference. They were so jetlagged and the ride to the hotel was also an hour long. They were rooming next to the wedding couple and hoped the rooms were sound proof since they didn't want to hear them having sex.

Basically, they were staying for two days. The next day is the wedding, but the one after is just a day to relax and get ready for their flight the following morning. Harry was nervous since he was the one needing to shoot pictures and take tons during the wedding, after the wedding and at the reception.

When you have such an important event like this to work at, you cannot mess up. It's not an option and that scared him. He didn't want to be that guy who ruined the pictures for the wedding. So, he took tons of pictures, made sure he had enough memory to take them and had his portable printer ready that prints out the pictures on the appropriate paper. It was a little one that worked well with these types of events.

Once they got to the hotel, they were too tired to do anything. But, Harry got everything ready for the day after while Louis passed out on the bed and he rolled his eyes. He hung up their tuxes, making sure they had an iron board (some hotels have one) and was happy to see it. He ironed their suits and then stripped to his pajamas.

Harry texted his mum that they arrived and then crawled into bed. He saw Louis was wearing the same clothes and grimaced. He hesitated before quietly crawling over and tugged the pants off so he was just in boxers. It was hot and he figured Louis was more comfortable like that anyways. He always preferred sleeping in less clothing.

After he got under the covers, he snuggled close and wrapped his arms around Louis. The smaller boy made a snuffling sound and nuzzled close. He buried his face in Harry's chest, making Harry smile to himself. Harry paused and then kissed Louis head, giggling to himself before drifting to sleep soundlessly.

The next morning was not fun at all.

Harry was so stressed, running around and getting his camera equipment together and making sure everything is set up properly. He continuously fixed his hair and suit, making sure he looked okay and had everything set. Louis, however, sluggishly got out of bed, annoyed at the lack of warm water considering Harry took such a long shower.

Once everything was settled and they were all ready, they were rushed to the beach where the wedding was being held. Since it was hot in Hawaii, the wedding started at five since it's getting less hot during that time, but still hot enough so no one was chilly. Not that it gets very chilly in Hawaii anyways.

Sadly, Harry had to abandon Louis for a bit, which was kinda awkward. Louis knew no one and was standing in the background, watching as Harry worked his magic and took pictures of the couple. They were very beautiful and they took pictures first so that they weren't sweaty and looked nice. It wasn't that uncommon to take pictures beforehand, despite some people having the whole 'don't wanna see me in my dress before ceremony' cliché saying.

After this, Harry was busy taking pictures during the actual wedding. Since Louis didn't know the couple, he was lingering back and didn't get very emotional. It was cute, he must admit and the vows were beautiful. Another man was recording the wedding as well and Harry snapped some nice photos with zoom in and focus—it was very nice to see the big smiles on the happy couple's face.

The wedding was soon ending and he took a photo of Andy placing the ring on his wife's finger. She had tears in her eyes, as did he, and Harry was a bit jealous. He wanted someone to look at him the way Andy looked at his wife. Harry sighed sadly, but just focused on his job. He felt silly for wanting marriage so young, but he is twenty-one and he kinda wanted to be married before twenty-five.

As the wedding ended and Harry took more photos during the cocktail hour of the family, Louis was chatting with some of the bridesmaids and discussing Nicki Minaj. Harry finished up the photos and he was allowed to be considered a guest unlike most photographers. Andy was nice enough to include him and Louis in, but he also must take some shots of the bride and groom dance and after everyone is eating. Also, some of the couple cutting their cake.

Harry smiled as he walked with Louis into the room, seeing people chattering around and rekindling. He asked Louis as they glanced at the people, everyone waiting for the newlywed couple to enter,"Do you think Andy's brother will like me?"

"I dunno. You're not that likable," Louis said with a shrug.

Harry gaped,"Rude!"

"Kidding, kidding," Louis held his hands in defense with a giggle. "I'm sure he'll love you. But, do you even know how old he is? What if he's like, thirty."

"Age is just a number, plus older men are very polite most of the time," Harry pointed out and held his camera in his hand as he waited for the first dance.

Louis retorted,"Yeah, but that's like, a ten year age difference. Besides, he might be a jerk."

"I'm sure he's very nice if he's Andy's brother," Harry tsked and tapped Louis' nose as the couple entered, people cheering. "Now, I need to take some pictures. Be right back."

Louis frowned, but stayed back as Harry went and took a few photos of the new couple dancing. They had 'Beautiful in my Eyes' playing as they danced and Harry was nearly tearing up at the beautiful song. He got amazing shots of the couple and couldn't wait till he danced with his future husband at their wedding. He really was looking forward to it.

Harry had a huge future set for himself and It wasn't working so far. He wants to have children, he wants to carry a child and he wants to be married. He is in love with the idea of a domestic lifestyle. Harry was so happy that he was given the ability to carry a child, but sadly he has no one to actually have a child with.

The thing is, doctors have been able to inject a medication in a mum that allows her son to give birth if he has sex with another male. It's complicated to explain, but the medication gives the boy the needed parts to carry a child despite having a penís. Harry wasn't sure exactly what it does, all he knew is he can have kids and he also knew Louis could and so can Niall apparently. Not all boys can, only if their parents gave the doctor permission.

And, this made Harry so very happy. The day his mum sat him down and told him this, he already planned out how many kids he wanted. He remembered being with Louis one day and they were around eleven and they stayed up till three in the morning, planning their lives together. They joked about getting married and just raising a family together if they never found someone else to be with.

He wondered if the deal was still possible.

Harry glanced back at Louis, who was stood in the corner and watching everyone dance. Harry bit his bottom lip, but just put the camera down when the dancing was over. He saw the couple kissing and laughing to themselves. Harry timidly walked over as Andy motioned him and he gave a small smile when seeing a man with similar resemblance standing there.

The guy was nice looking, being taller than Harry by about two inches and he's a bit lanky. He's definitely older, maybe seven years or so. He had brown hair that was in a quiff and a sweet smile on his face. Andy introduced the two,"Harry, this is my brother, Nick. Nick, this is my student and friend, Harry. He's photographing the wedding for me."

"Aw, that's nice," Nick chuckled and shook Harry's hand. "You look nice, Harry."

A blush coated Harry's cheek as he smiled bashfully,"Oh, t-thank you. So do you."

Andy nodded between the two and casually said,"Alright, well you're both gay and like Katy Perry, so why don't you two dance together and get to know one another? We're cutting the cake soon, so Harry, you're off until then."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows a bit, but then stumbled as Nick took his hand and led him over to the dance floor where Thinking of You by Katy Perry played, which wasn't the best song for a wedding, but rather beautiful. He didn't expect the song at a wedding, but hey, to each their own. Plus, Katy is like, his queen.

As Nick wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, the younger boy gently laced his around the guy's neck. It was a bit awkward since they just met, but Nick was so chill about it. Harry has never touched anyone like this before, even if it's just slow dancing. He's only done this with Louis and timidly looked back, surprised to see Louis staring right at him with a blank look on his face.

Nick asked Harry casually,"So, you single?"

"M-Me? Oh, yeah, of course," Harry nervously grinned and glanced down shyly.

Nick nodded and slid his hands from Harry's waist to his bum with a cheeky expression. "Hm, are you sure? You're really hot, I didn't expect you to not date. Then again, I bet you're a slutty little bitch, aren't you? You probably love sucking díck."

"W-What? Why would I suck someone's willy?" Harry grimaced, very confused and disturbed as his face went flustered. "That sounds disgusting! And painful, doesn't it hurt? We have teeth, ya know."

Nick blinked. "Is this a joke? Are you not gay or something?"

Harry winced as Nick gripped his bum and smacked his hand away. "Excuse me, can you please not touch me there? And, yes, I am very gay. But, I don't understand why anyone would want to be sucked or suck a willy."

"A willy? Damn, you're like a kid. Are you a virgin or something?" Harry nodded and Nick laughed loudly as he rolled his eyes,"Alright, figured. You know what? That's fine, why don't we head out, then? Maybe I can teach you a thing or two."

And okay. This is what Harry wanted, is it not? He wanted to lose his virginity, but it felt so wrong. He didn't like the thought of losing it to Nick or anyone he barely knew. Which was funny, cause that's literally what he said him and Louis should do. But, Nick is very touchy and just makes him uncomfortable and he didn't like that.

Harry shook his head and he glanced at Nick, then rushed off and saw Louis picking at the cookies and eating them sneakily. Louis looked up and eyes widened like a dear caught in headlights. Despite this, Harry just grabbed his arm and he tugged Louis out of the hall where the people were dancing and stuff.

When they left the area, Louis went to ask where they were going. But, Harry led him to an empty room where tables were sprawled around neatly. It was very quiet, the music muffled from the other room and Louis glanced at Harry. Before he could ask anything, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, sighing in relief as the boy hesitantly hugged him back.

Louis asked with his mouth full of crumbs, rubbing Harry's back,"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I—I don't know, I just need a hug," Harry mumbled sadly, snuggling close to the boy and he was not comfortable at all. "The guy Andy wanted me to hang out with tried to...make a move."

Louis pulled Harry back and grimaced,"Yeah, I saw you dancing. Did he hurt you?"

"No, I just didn't like it," Harry admitted and frowned deeply. "I don't understand; how can we try to be with someone when we can barely touch anyone? Or, at least me. I don't know if you feel the same, but...it's weird for me. I don't like people touching my bum like that and – and flirting with me. It makes me uncomfortable."

Louis shrugged and rubbed his hands together, "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Harry went to answer, but paused. Did he believe in soulmates? He believed in fate and love and things in those categories. He believed in things happening for a reason and that there is a life planned for them. So, why not? It only made sense that there would be someone out there for everyone. If there's a reason for life, there's a reason to live it with someone specifically.

"I do," Harry nodded confidently and glanced at Louis. "There's someone out there for all of us, whether or not we find them is where we step in. We can choose to find them or not. And, I'm waiting, but not searching really. I just want to find them when it just happens, ya know? It seems nicer than looking for them." He then glanced at Louis,"Do you?"

Louis nodded as he leaned against the table with Harry,"Yeah, I do too. But, when you don't find them, isn't there an empty feeling you're supposed to get? Like, something is missing?"

"Yeah, I think people always say before they met their true love, they felt like they found a missing piece." There was a small silence and the two of them sat there, both with thoughtful and confused expressions. Harry asked the question that was lingering on their tongues,"So, why do I feel like the piece is already filled?"

Louis glanced up and their eyes locked with frowns on their faces. Neither were really aware of it, but when they looked at each other, it was like they connected in a way only true lovers do. Their eyes lit up and they sparkled like they found a treasure. Because, they are each other's treasures and prized possessions. Sadly, they were oblivious to that.

Harry shrugged half-heartedly,"I don't really understand, but I guess we'll just have to see and figure it out along the way. I just wish I could be experienced properly for whoever my soulmate is. Maybe save my first time for them, but I at least want to not kiss like a horse or something. I have no idea what I'm doing and I feel silly for being so lost."

"I feel the same way," Louis muttered and picked at his nails.

Both were really lost with kissing and sex and just touching intimately in general. It was so embarrassing that Harry didn't even know how to touch Nick. But, they can't figure out how to make themselves more experienced. They want to learn, but don't have a teacher or someone to practice with.

Suddenly, they both looked up and their eyes met once again, only this time with an invisible exclamation mark above their heads. Harry grinned a bit and he scooted close, Louis doing the same. They both knew now and had the same idea. It was silly and dumb, but it was the only way they can think to make it work without being embarrassed.

Louis grinned as he said,"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry nodded and Louis nervously bit his lip,"So um, do—do you think it could work? Like, neither of us know what to do, but maybe if we just...try it might work? Like, we can keep...kissing until it feels better."

Harry nodded quickly, smiling nervously,"Alright, um, sure. H-How do we do this?"

"Just...put your lips against mine? I don't know," Louis giggled anxiously and they both sat up on the table, facing each other with fidgeting hands. Louis stared at Harry, then rolled his eyes as he whined,"Harry, you lean in!"

"But, I don't know what to do!"

"Just, kiss me! Gosh, I don't know either. Kind of a lip virgin here," Louis joked with a blush as he pouted. "Alright, maybe we can just both lean in? Make it easier, I guess."

Harry nodded and the two awkwardly leaned in, then halted as their lips were an inch apart. Louis sheepishly glanced down, but he just groaned and went in all the way, lips pressing to Harry's a bit puckered and pursed. Harry squeaked in surprise, but kissed back nonetheless and shyly let his lips continue to press back with a more relaxed feeling.

Louis pulled away shyly and laughed,"Um, t-that feels weird."

"Yeah, I think we're being a bit...awkward," Harry admitted with guilt, cause it was probably his fault "Maybe softer?"

Louis nodded and leaned forward more,"Softer, okay."

He leaned forward, licking his lips a bit before pressing his to Harry's. He wasn't sure exactly how to go about it, neither did Harry, but they were soon kissing and it felt nice. Harry's mouth was so warm and gentle, like he was afraid to press to hard. Both were afraid to take control, not liking the idea of leading, which led the kiss to be...innocent, just like them.

Harry mumbled quietly,"W-Where do I put my hands?"

"Um," Louis kept his mouth against Harry's, kissing the boy's bottom lip with a giggle. "Maybe my neck? Or like, here—one sec."

Louis scooted closer, gently moving so he took Harry's hands and lifted them to place around his neck. It was like when Harry slow danced with Nick. Louis then placed his on Harry's waist and it felt a lot nicer as they both leaned in, kissing once again. But, this time more deeply as they tried to figure out how to move their lips.

It was so nice and comforting. Harry tasted like sugar and everything sweet, it made Louis' tummy feel funny inside and he tilted his head hesitantly, Harry doing the same and then they both were wincing as their noses bumped. Louis pulled back with a pout, gripping his nose as he let go of the boy and glared.

Harry gasped and asked,"Are you okay, I'm—ow!"

He winced as he bumped his head, leaning in to check Louis' nose only to bump foreheads. Louis whined and gripped his head now,"Ow, Harry! Stop hurting me, you jerk."

"I'm sorry, I just—" Harry pouted and brushed his fingers against Louis' nose that was hurting,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Louis huffed,"It's fine, just kiss it better now."

The boy laughed sheepishly, but did as told and he took Louis by surprise as he lightly pressed his soft lips to his bruising nose. It's not bruised yet, but it definitely will be. Louis loves Harry, but the boy's nose is definitely not small and compared to Louis', it definitely hurt more to be bumped with it. Louis had a button nose while Harry had a piggy one. Not in a bad way, they're equally adorable.

Harry asked sweetly with his wide, doe eyes,"Does it feel better now?"

"Yeah, froggy," Louis laughed and winced as Harry slapped his thigh. "Ouch! Don't do that, you arsehole."

Harry stuck his tongue out and he sat up, hesitantly checking his phone. They should be cutting the cake soon and he wanted to go and make sure he wasn't late, but he also enjoyed this. He liked learning to kiss with Louis. It felt nice and Louis' lips were very soft and firm and he loved them. But, he also felt nervous for thinking that.

"We should probably go back," Harry offered, but made no move to go.

Louis nodded and then suggested with a small smile,"One more kiss? Maybe we can practice more tonight? If—If you want, that is."

"Yeah!" Harry then blushed for sounding too eager, nervously twirling a piece of his wavy hair,"If you want to, ya know. Like, I don't want to make this awkward. But, I'm always really awkward and sometimes I don't think before I speak. You know that by now, but you know how weird and rambly I can be and I—"

His words were cut off as Louis pecked his lips, so chastely that Harry barely felt it. Louis teased as he tugged at Harry's suit,"You're such a dork." Harry went to argue, his face all adorable scrunched in a (supposed) glare, which just made Louis laugh,"Stop trying to act mad, you look like an angered kitten."

"Shush and kiss me, you fool," Harry instead pleaded, pouting his lips adorably.

Louis easily complied, lips still clumsy, but so are Harry's considering they literally just had their first kiss. Louis felt so happy as he started to kiss more firmly, trying to open his mouth just a bit so it wasn't a French kiss, but more of a proper one. He gently and shakily placed a hand on Harry's cheek, pulling him closer.

Harry nearly fell forward, mouth going slack slightly and he felt Louis' lips close a bit around his plump bottom one. Harry used his large hand to grip the back of Louis' neck, timidly kissing back more and tilting his head a bit. Louis tried deepening the kiss again, hoping his novel reading came in handy now as he tried to lick at Harry's bottom lip. Sadly, Harry just grimaced with a giggle as he pulled back and shook his head.

"Um, not yet?" Harry wiped his mouth a bit and saw Louis looked embarrassed. He glanced to the door and licked his lips,"I...I'm kinda scared to do that. Doesn't it seem a little gross to put your tongue in someone's mouth?"

Louis nodded with a giggle,"Yes! I was thinking the same thing, like it sounds gross. But, apparently it feels good, so I figured...we—we could try?" Harry didn't seem very assured, so Louis said,"We can just try tonight. If you want, like after we brush our teeth and stuff. I mean, if we're gonna have sex, we might as well practice kissing."

"We're having sex?" Harry's eyes went wide and face turned a crimson red.

His words confused Louis, but then the guy face-palmed and was flustered when fixing his mistake,"No! I meant like, with other people. Not each other, s-sorry. That came out all wrong. I didn't mean with each other, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, that was so awkward. Ugh, I'm going to shut up now."

"You're cute," Harry said with a fond expression.

Louis glanced at him with a small blush and rolled his eyes, shoving his friend playfully,"Shut up and let's go get some cake."

The two easily got up, not even thinking about the kissing anymore. Harry knew that if he thought about it, he'd panic and worry himself about it all. The situation wasn't normal and he knew that. It was wrong and not normal to practice kissing with your best friend, but he tried not to worry about it too much.

Considering it's just kissing, it's not that bad. If it was something like sex, then that would be wrong, would it not? He wasn't sure where the boundaries between right and wrong were. Honestly, if this was someone else and they said they were doing this with their best friend, he would also think it was weird. He tries not to judge, though.

Nonetheless, Harry pushed the worries away and he headed out and was pleased that they didn't start the cake yet. He saw Andy with his wife, the two sharing small kisses and being cute. He then looked at Nick and quickly glanced down, trying not to feel weird about the situation. Harry saw Louis was chatting with some people and was happy to see his friend getting along.

When he went over, Harry got his camera and smiled when seeing the pictures, he previously took beforehand. The couple soon were cutting the cake and he went over, snapping some nice photos of their hands gripping the knife and pressing it into the cake. The domestic actions were making him all happy and gooey inside.

They were nice enough to offer a piece for Louis and Harry to share, so the two were obviously immature and shoved the food in each other's faces. Harry laughed, wiping cake on Louis' nose and it was all too cute. Louis licked some icing off his fingers and Harry did the same, sucking his longer finger and licking the icing off. Louis stared intently, not sure why his stomach did this weird flipping thing and felt all tingly inside.

When Harry looked over to him, he was confused as to why Louis was staring at him that way. But, then Louis just grinned and ignored the weird feeling inside. They ate cake and danced and then had a lot of fun. Nothing was abnormal and it all felt okay. Louis and Harry may have kissed, but that doesn't mean it's changing anything. Even if they were going to practice making out later. It'll stay the same.

Or so they hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

After the wedding, there was this long and awkward pause between the time from the reception and the hotel. Louis didn't know if things were going to change between him and Harry. They were best friends and yet, they kissed. Is that wrong? Are they not allowed to kiss? He felt like there's no rules for kissing.

Some people think kissing is just for people you're dating, but when he was little he would kiss his mum. And, he was told you kiss who you love. He very much loves Harry, they're so close and best friends—is it okay for them to kiss? Even if they're not together? Louis wasn't sure, but there shouldn't be rules, should there?

As the time went by, he noticed how Harry was talking to Nick again before they left and he wasn't very pleased with that. He didn't know if Nick was a good person. He seemed mean and like he might try to make Harry do dirty things. Even if Louis isn't dating Harry, he still doesn't want Harry doing anything with anyone else.

Considering they're so close, he figured maybe they could learn together. At least their first times would be with someone who actually cares about them. He knew Harry cared about him and he feels the same way, so perhaps it would be nice to go and just kiss and touch each other before anyone else did.

That sounded creepy.

Louis meant that in an innocent way. He wanted to be the first one to touch Harry like that because he deserved someone to treat him with respect. What if someone hurt Harry? That's not okay at all. Harry is a little froggy who needed to be taken care of. He's so innocent and fragile, just like Louis. The two could only do these things together.

He grimaced as he saw Nick slap Harry's arse and wanted to walk over, slap him and run away and cry since he'd be scared Nick would hurt him. Sadly, Harry just blushed and looked uncomfortable. But, he didn't say anything and gave Louis a tight smile as they got into the cab for the drive to their hotel.

Neither of them talked throughout the ride and Harry looked tired. Louis hoped he wasn't. They had tomorrow before they left and afterwards, they would be returning home. It was late out and nearly ten at night since the drive to the hotel was long. They both knew there was a small dinner for the guests' downstairs, but neither wanted to go to it.

Louis saw Harry flicking through his camera and he leaned over, smiling at the nice pictures. He then frowned since he knew Harry had to work a lot tonight and get the pictures printed before they left for the guests. Unless some were sent, but it would be easier and cheaper to just finish them up before they were gone.

Louis yawned, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder and felt Harry stiffen. That was weird, Harry is usually fine with this. He lifted his head, but then winced as Harry gently tugged him back down. Louis blushed slightly, however he placed a hand on Harry's thigh and felt his eyes get droopy from sleep. It was a busy day and he's still jetlag from last night.

When they arrived to the hotel, Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily, resembling a little kid as he did so. Louis and Harry went inside, seeing the front desk lady typing away. He never understood what she could be doing since it was pretty empty right now. Maybe she's secret a blog writer or something, that'd be funny.

The older boy went over, asking him curiously,"I'm Louis Tomlinson, do you have the key to room 348? We were at a wedding and asked you to hold it for us."

"Ah, yes," She grinned, reaching down and handing the keys over. "I.D first?"

Louis sighed, but took out his I.D from his back pocket. He held it up and she looked it twice over before placing the key in his hand. The boy beamed, thanking her and followed Harry to the lift. They both grimaced at the elevator music, but hummed along once getting the hang of the beat. Elevator music is terrible, yet catchy.

Once reaching their floor, Louis followed Harry to the hotel room and they both halted when hearing their names called. They turned, seeing Nick rushing over. Harry looked frightened, which didn't please Louis. He didn't know this Nick guy, but seeing how he touched Harry earlier and how Harry reacted just now, he wasn't going to like him.

Despite this, Nick grinned and he asked,"Hey, Harry, are you busy tomorrow? Me and some friends are going to the beach and thought it'd be nice to invite you. We like to go early before all the kids and families go out."

"Really? I never went to the beach before," Harry said thoughtfully, hand gripping the doorhandle. "I don't really have any swimming trunks. And Louis and I were going to go sightseeing for a bit. We're only here for a day and it'd be a bit of a waste to spend it at the beach when there's more to do."

It was then that Nick first acknowledged Louis, but he didn't seem very pleased when eyeing the smaller boy. He narrowed his eyes, but faked a grin and chuckled,"There's not much to see here besides the beach, honestly. That's the main reason people even come to Hawaii. C'mon, you can literally see the fish in the water."

Harry hesitated, glancing at where Louis stood with crossed arms and a slight pout on his face. He knew they were supposed to spend the day together, alone, but the beach sounded nice and the closest thing Harry got to a trip to the beach is when he went with his sister and that was really terrible since England isn't very...well known for the beach. They're not the worst, but there's a reason he's only been once.

When Louis snatched the keys, Harry quickly said as the boy unlocked the door,"Um, I'll go if Louis can come with."

"Really?" Nick and Louis said in sync, glancing up and glaring at each other.

A smile formed on Harry's face,"Yeah, it'll be fun! We can go and have ice cream and swim and – it'll be amazing, I promise. How about we get some swimming trunks and we'll call you in the morning? Do you think they have any in the shop downstairs? I'm sure they should since it seems like a good idea. I can't believe I didn't bring any."

"Yeah, I think they do. I'll see you tomorrow, here's my number," Nick took Harry's phone and went to the contact list. He added his number and winked when giving the phone back,"Buy some short trunks, yeah? Something nice and tight. See ya, babe."

Harry blushed a bit and didn't see Louis mocking Nick with an annoyed expression, rolling his eyes. He slammed the door shut and Harry giggled when seeing Nick's number. Honestly, he didn't really like the guy, but he was funny and not too bad. He'd probably never date him, considering he talks about Harry's bum a lot and touches him too much. But, he was sweet.

When Louis went over, he frowned and asked in disbelief,"Why did you say yes?"

"Don't be mad," Harry pouted, grabbing Louis' hand,"It'll be fun, Lou. I promise, we can go and see the other stuff another time. I promise, one day we can come back and see the volcano and stuff."

Louis scoffed, sitting down and grabbed the brochure from the bed. He shoved it in the boy's face and exclaimed,"We could do zip lining, horseback riding, hiking, but no. You want to go to the beach? Seriously?"

"Why are you so mad? You could just go without me," Harry said with a grimace, not liking the attitude Louis had.

It's not often they disagree, but Harry wanted to socialize and try to find someone to be with. He loved hanging out with Louis, but this was supposed to be a place to find someone to fall for. He knew they were going to be together as well, but Louis was being mean and could easily say he didn't want to go if he didn't.

Louis was taken back from Harry's response, placing the brochure down. "Haz, seriously? I can't and won't go without you. For one, I don't know anyone. And two, this was our little trip together. We have one day left, I thought maybe we could do something exciting. I know Hawaii has pretty water and stuff, but it's not going to be very exciting to just say we went to the beach while in Hawaii. Everyone does that."

"I'm sorry," Harry looked down at his hands. "I wanted to say yes cause Nick is...cool and I mean, it's not the worst thing ever. We can cancel if you want."

"Really?" Harry nodded sadly, but Louis felt bad and he sighed. "No, it's fine. We can go to the beach. As long as we can try to make it zip lining before it closes."

Harry hesitated,"I um, I just. I get scared of heights, you know that."

"Yeah, but there's a weight limit and as long as we're both under it, we can usually go at the same time. They weigh us and maybe we can go together. You will go if we can go together, right? C'mon, it'll be fun," Louis took Harry's hand, giving him his puppy eyes.

It was really hard to say no to him. Harry was frightened to death of heights, one of the main reasons he hated planes. He knew that he won't be able to say no to Louis. But, he's so scared he might make a fool of himself if he went ahead and did it anyways. Despite this, he saw the begging face and sighed deeply.

"Okay, I guess we can go." Harry glanced over at his camera, grabbing it and grinned as he said,"But, can you please help me figure out which picture to use for my project?"

Louis nodded and blushed a bit as he said,"Alright, I guess. It'll be a little weird seeing my naked body, though."

Harry rolled his eyes and giggled as he got up, kicking off his shoes and taking off his blazer off. He saw Louis doing the same and the two got onto the bed, unbuttoning their shirts and letting the tanktops underneath show. Most would find this sexual, but they just smiled and scooted close as Harry plugged in his camera.

As they waited for the laptop to turn on and everything to load, there was an awkward silence. Both sort of knew they needed to think about the kiss and how they planned to kiss more. It was hard for them to start the conversation. Mainly since neither kissed anyone before, so they were unsure of what it meant and how to go about it.

Finally, Louis cleared his throat and he asked Harry shyly,"So, the kiss, w-was nice, wasn't it?"

"I think so," Harry said sheepishly, looking down with a blush. "I-It felt nice."

Louis nodded in agreement, licking his lips and glanced to where Harry was biting at his bottom lip. He sort of wanted to kiss them again. They're so pink and pretty. Harry had such full lips, a beautiful cupid bow with a plump bottom lip. And, Louis has heard that people with bigger lips kiss much better. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed true.

The boy turned, blushing and Harry asked with a giggle,"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, I think you have pretty lips," Louis admitted, grinning as Harry bashfully looked down. "I wish my lips were a little bigger. Did it feel weird kissing me?" he then face-palmed and groaned,"Ugh, I'm so awkward. I-I just want to make this all so perfect and my lips really aren't as good as yours and I hate them and maybe I should like get botox cause –"

"Shush," Harry laughed, slapping Louis' arm with an eyeroll. "Don't do that, silly. Your lips are fine. They're not that thin, t-they were actually really soft...and sweet and nice. I don't know, I can't compare it to anyone. But, it was nice to me. Maybe cause I like you so much, so it didn't really matter."

Louis nodded timidly, looking down and ignoring his flutter in his chest. When he went to speak, he heard Harry go 'yay' as the laptop logged in and then went to his photos. Louis hesitated, glancing at Harry and wanted to ask if they can kiss again. But, he figured they will wait till they're done with the photos.

He scooted closer, feeling Harry snuggle over and Louis blushed when he saw the naked photos of himself. There were so many. Harry had a little album with specific ones he liked the most. It was strange to see your body naked on a screen. Louis hasn't seen any of the photos since they were busy, however he didn't know what to make of them.

Harry explained as he pointed to the photos,"So, my topic is passion and the project is to pick two pictures of a person naked without their lower halves shown. I was going to ask this girl naked Cara to model for me. But, I don't know, I just thought you were a much better option since I'm more comfort with you and I – I get nervous around...breasts."

"Why? They're just like a guy's chest," Louis giggled, poking Harry's shoulder. "Is someone scared of a naked girl?"

Harry looked down and shrugged shyly,"I don't know. I don't mind people caring about nudity. I just, personally I think a body is only for someone you're with to see. Like, I don't want anyone to see me naked except who I marry and stuff. And I don't want to see anyone naked because it feels like I'm betraying whoever I may marry."

"But, you saw me naked," Louis teased, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Harry groaned and pointed to the pictures,"Focus, Louehhh. Gosh. Now, I need to stray from the sexy theme cause most of these are sexier than passionate and someone already chose sexy. So, I think passionate is more...intense and loving and intimate. While sexy is more...hot and erotic."

"Erotic? Harold, your vocabulary is interesting," Louis laughed.

A blush coated the boy's cheeks and he playfully nudged Louis. He motioned to a picture of Louis. It was mainly his back arched and his bum showing at an angle. His tattoos on his arm were revealed and Harry offered,"I like this one a lot. It's very intense cause your back is all arched and beautiful, but also gives a sexual feel to it."

"I don't like my bum," Louis frowned, sheepishly pulling his knees to his chest. "It looks too big there."

Harry tilted his head,"It looks perfect. A big bum is great. Or so I've been told. Guys love a big bum, so do girls sometimes. Apparently it's really sexy, don't you think?"

"I – I guess," Louis bit at his thumb nail and clicked over, eyes widening as he saw a picture of himself moving and his penís was very obviously shown. "Harry! What is this?!"

"O-Oh, I tried deleting it. I'm so sorry," Harry frantically grabbed the laptop, right clicking and quickly hit the delete photo button. "I'm so sorry, I must have taken it by accident. I didn't mean to."

There was an awkward silence as Louis covered his face, blushing like mad. He didn't like the way his body was shown in the picture, it made him really embarrassed. Not only was his groin shown, but his body looked terrible and his tummy wasn't very pretty. He really hoped there were no more photos like that.

Harry hesitated,"W-What about this one?"

Louis lowered his hands, seeing his naked body sprawled out on his stomach, bum showing with the sheets up a bit to the curve where his thigh and bum meet. His head was turned so his face wasn't shown and it was really pretty. The lighting created a shadow on his body and Harry made the picture look classy and elegant.

He nodded in confirmation,"I like it. Can you use that one?"

"Yeah, but I need one more," Harry said, saving the photo and going back to the arched back. "I like this one too, do you mind if I use it? I promise, your bum looks great in it."

"I think that's the weirdest thing you ever said to me," Louis giggled, but reluctantly nodded. "Sure. Hey, I'm going to take a quick shower. You can print out the wedding photos while I rinse off."

The wavy-haired boy waved his hand in dismissal and Louis went over to where their luggage was placed. He dug around his back, taking out some plaid pajama bottoms and a band tee. He glanced back to where Harry was wrapping his hair in a quick ponytail, pursing his lips and glancing around the screen while clicking.

Harry looked up and smiled,"Need something?"

"Um," Louis lingered by the corner. "I was wondering; d-do you think you may want to try...kissing again? After my shower and stuff. I figured we could practice some more. Like, do more types of kissing?"

Harry blushed a little,"W-With our tongues and stuff?"

"Yeah," Louis said timidly, fidgeting with his shirt in his hand. "If you want, I mean."

It took a minute or so, but Harry finally nodded and Louis quickly left the room. He didn't see Harry panicking and grabbing some gum from his bag. But, it didn't matter since Louis was nearly drinking mouthwash. He gargled so much, but probably drank half of it. He then quickly got in the shower, taking his toothbrush and toothpaste with him.

He knew it didn't matter. He didn't need to impress Harry, they literally hung out when they were sick and snotty and throwing up, this was nothing. But, part of him felt like he needed to be presentable for the boy. Probably because they were going to be kissing and that's not something you do easily.

To some it comes with ease, however they want to be perfect at it. Louis scrubbed his tongue very hard, brushing his gums and making sure he was perfectly freshened. He shaved under his arms and everything. Because, maybe Harry already knew he had underarm hair, but what if he didn't like that? Louis had no idea if Harry liked hairy men or not. He never complains, but still.

Fuck, they're just friends, why is he panicking? Louis groaned and rinsed off his hair, seeing he had some stumble from when he previously shaved. He left it and took a breath, rubbing on some deodorant. He then exited and ruffled his damp hair with a towel, only to gasp and quickly turn when seeing Harry stripped down and changing.

Louis quickly turned and cleared his throat,"S-Sorry."

He heard clothing ruffling around and then Harry said awkwardly,"You can turn back."

When he turned, he saw Harry dressed in silk pajama pants and a matching top. Literally, he wore pink satin silk pajamas. Louis raised an eyebrow as he saw Harry brushing his hair and smiling to himself in a mirror. He looked like a spoiled, rich kid. Which he's really not, he's a little above average, though.

Louis laughed in amusement,"Since when did you wear silk pajamas?"

"My mum bought for me before I left. Said it would be nice to wear some silk in Hawaii since it's so hot," He said and pouted a bit when seeing his hair was flattening. "Ugh, I need more volume. Maybe I should take a shower before we..."

"No!" Louis quickly said, then laughed awkwardly at how eager he sounded. "I-I mean, you look great. Really, just put it in a bun or something. It'll be hard to kiss when your hair is all in my mouth."

Harry pouted, but sighed deeply and grabbed a hairtie. As he pulled his hair back, Louis sneakily went over to the laptop and quickly went to Google. He knew this was a little silly, but he was desperate. He literally had no idea how to kiss with tongues and he didn't want to do something wrong. It was their first time and they should do it properly.

He typed in 'how to kiss with tongues', then hit enter.

Louis nervously bit his bottom lip when seeing how many options were available. He hesitantly clicked a few, grimacing at the idea of someone's tongue in his mouth. However, he reminded himself that this is Harry and Harry's tongue was better than some stranger's. At least he knew Harry was a hygiene freak.

As he read through the options, squinting since his glasses were too far away and in the bag, he sighed. He didn't know how to follow these instructions without more guidance. He knew that this was silly and he should just go for it, but he was more concerned for Harry than himself. He wanted Harry to enjoy the kiss more than him.

"What are you doing?"

Louis jumped, seeing Harry looking at him with innocent, confused eyes. He was sat criss-cross and doe eyes wide when looking at him. Louis hesitated, but then Harry crawled over and grabbed the laptop. He smiled a bit, giggling when reading the words and Louis buried his face in his hands, embarrassed at his friend's laughter.

"Break away from a kiss and look your partner in the eye, with a sly smile on your face," Harry mocked a deep voice, narrating as he looked at Louis with a dramatic expression. "Pull your lips away and gently stroke their lower lip with your thumb. Keep your slightly-open mouth close to theirs and breathe in and out together—ew, that sounds gross."

"Wait, breathe? Like, I know we need to breath but I don't want you to breathe on me," Louis said in disgust, scooting closer and looking at the screen. "Nevermind, l-let's just put the laptop down."

Harry asked him,"Don't you want to learn, though?"

"Yeah, but we can just...do it and see what works," Louis offered, sitting up and trying to put his hands somewhere. "Shit, I don't know where t—"

"Here," Harry laughed, tilting the laptop towards Louis so he could see a picture. "One of us can sit in the other's lap?"

"I want to sit in yours," Louis said confidently.

Harry whined,"But, I want to sit in yours."

"You're bigger, Harry. It makes more sense if I sit in yours," Louis argued, crossing his arms.

But, Harry countered with his tongue sticking out,"I'm younger, you need to be more in control here, duh."

The two stared at each other, then Louis quickly tried sitting in Harry's lap, but the boy shoved him down and grinned as he snuggled onto Louis' lap, latching his arms around his neck with a giggle. Louis groaned, trying to push him off, but Harry clinged on, legs around his waist and happily beamed with accomplishment.

Louis huffed, but moved so he was more comfortable. He leaned back against the headboard and placed his hands on Harry's lower back, not liking the slipperiness of the silk. But, he looked over to the laptop and read out,"Okay, we need to make sure our lips are soft. Do you have lipbal-okay."

Harry grabbed a lipbalm from the bedside and placed it on his lips before grinning as he moved the lipbalm against Louis' bottom lip. They both smacked their lips and Louis tried not to stare at how much softer Harry's lips were. The balm had no tint to it, but it definitely looked nicer and made Harry's more inviting.

"Now, make eye contact," They both looked at each other intently, then giggled and Louis shyly glanced back at the laptop. He nonchalantly brushed his fingers against Harry's back while doing so, feeling the boy shift in his lap a bit. "Now, we need to smile. Oh, you have a cute smile, smile for me?"

Harry forced an awkwardly adorable smile, then shyly placed a hand over his face when Louis cooed at him. Louis nudged him and gave him a cute grin as well, to which Harry actually grinned. It wasn't as awkward as people would think. They felt so comfortable when going through the list, that was until the kiss part came.

Since they both already kissed earlier that day, they knew how to start off decently. But, now it wasn't just a small kiss. It was a legit tilt-head kiss and both were pretty shy about initiating it. Louis wanted Harry to make the move, but the boy wanted him to do it. So, they both sort of waited until they decided to go in at once.

"Wait, we-we don't know what to do after," Harry said, motioning to the laptop.

"It says close your eyes and then make your lips kissable? Like," Louis awkwardly tried to make the kissing face and Harry laughed in amusement. Louis rolled his eyes, motioning to the picture,"I don't know how to make that face, leave me alone!"

Harry looked at the picture, then parted his lips perfectly and Louis hated him. A cheeky grin showed on the wavy-haired boy's face,"I know what I'm doing, ha!"

"Alright, then you take the lead," Louis huffed, closing his eyes and waiting for a kiss.

Harry frowned,"N-No, wait, I don't—"

"See?" Louis grumbled and pulled Harry closer as the boy laced his arms around his neck. "Now, it says to brush your lips together and test the waters or something. So, I-I think one of us needs to...lick the other person's lip?" Harry scrunched his nose in disgust,"Or it says to open your mouth a little wider and lock lips?"

"Sounds gross," Harry commented.

Louis nodded in agreement, but they both decided to go for it. After reading to the end so they knew what to do after, they soon nervously looked at each other before closing their eyes and tilting their heads ever so slightly. Theirs lips soon met and it was fine at first, the two kissing slowly and timidly.

As they continued, Harry made a small noise of pleasure and Louis felt more nervous as he gripped the boy's hips. Their lips made small smacking sounds the more they went, mouths slowly opening a little more to test the waters, so the wikihow said. Harry tensed, however he didn't pull away.

Louis didn't know if Harry was going to be the one to put his tongue in or not. Instead, he waited and it felt okay. It was odd, that's for sure. But, so is anything that's new. The boy felt himself relaxing more and his heart was in his throat. His fingers dug more into Harry as their lips moved in sync, the kiss getting more frantic and wet as they continued.

Harry whispered quietly,"C-Can you um, do it?"

"I-I don't know how," Louis said inbetween kisses, their lips reconnecting as they spoke.

Harry frowned and they both paused for a moment, but then Louis laid down more and was flat on his back, the taller boy laying over him, straddling him, fingers in his hair. Louis then sighed and he nodded timidly, causing a grin to form on Harry's lips as the boy kissed him once more, rushed and dirty and fuck, Louis never knew kissing was this nice.

Louis hummed into the kiss, his heart racing and body feeling...hot. He wanted to take off his shirt, he was nearly sweating. But, he was scared to do so. Instead, he continued to let his lips move against the taller boy's and pull him closer. It went on for so long, neither remembered to even initiate a tongue kiss.

That was until Louis finally got the nerve to do so. He parted his lips more, allowing Harry to do the same and he shyly brushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, hearing him gasp softly and it was so natural for them. Because, then Harry was slowly brushing his tongue against Louis' experimentally, the two easily getting the hang of it.

It was weird and a little gross at first. But, something just happened and soon they were literally making out. Innocent Harry and Louis were French kissing in bed in a hotel in Hawaii—who would have known? They definitely wouldn't have guess. It was happening, though, and they really, really liked it.

Louis was kissing him so deeply, his tongue roaming the boy's mouth that tasted like lipbalm and toothpaste, but something more Harry to it. It was so fun and he adored it. He ran his hands up to his hair, fingers tangling into the bun and pulling the hairtie off, rolling them over so he laid on top, but then his eyes widened when feeling something hard against his thigh.

He looked down, then to Harry's red face and he gulped. He saw Harry's eyes were dark barely any green showed, his lips red and swollen and parted as he was breathing heavily with his hair slightly sweaty. Louis wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He knew Harry was hard, but he didn't really know what to do. Because, he learned about this and he obviously knew what it was, but he didn't—he couldn't.

"H-harry, you're—"

"I know," Harry gulped, surprisingly tears welling up. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm such a freak, I was just—and you were making noises and then we were kissing and I just."

"It's fine, no, don't cry," Louis quickly assured, not knowing how to comfort him. "It's not that serious, I...I got hard too, okay?"

The hands covering Harry's face lowered and he glanced down, sighing in relief when seeing the bulge in Louis' pants. "Oh um, o-okay...w-what do we do? Is this normal?"

"Well, it happens when we're...aroused, and kissing does that," Louis reminded, getting off of Harry and timidly moving around at the uncomfortable feeling in his pants. "Why don't you take a shower and rinse off, then I can try to...will it away? Make sure it's a cold shower and might wanna wash your hair, it's a little greasy."

"Jerk," Harry pouted, but smiled a bit. He got up, moving like a penguin as he grabbed a towel. He then turned to Louis and sheepishly told him,"I uh, I had fun. You know, k-kissing you and stuff. It was nice."

"Yeah, it was," Louis agreed, looking down anxiously as he rubbed his arms in a way to comfort himself. "I um, I like the silk, by the way. It's cute."

"Thanks," Harry looked down with a shy smile.

Louis nodded,"Yeah, um. Okay."

He heard Harry giggle before running off, disappearing into the bathroom. Louis fondly smiled at him, then laid down once the door was shut. He felt his tummy fill with butterflies when thinking about how Harry was kissing him just moments ago. He knew it was weird to like it, but was it really that strange?

It was his first kiss, like his first proper kiss and he should like it. He had nothing to compare it to and honestly, that was amazing itself. He couldn't imagine kissing someone he was truly in love with. Kissing Harry was fun on its own, but what if Harry didn't want to keep practicing together? He knew there was a lot more to learn.

However, was there more? They learned to kiss and French kiss, what else is there? They knew there had to be more. But, considering Harry and him were just friends, should they stop here before it got too far? He didn't want to be friends with benefits. He knew that people were friends and had sex, but it ended terribly cause naughty things makes you fall for people sometimes.

The boy sighed softly and closed his eyes, thinking of gross thinks to will away the bulge in his pants. He thought of laundry and pigs having sex and the sounds whales make and grimaced. He then jumped, laughing when hearing a loud bang followed by 'I'm okay!' by Harry. The idiot dropped his shampoo again.

And okay, Harry was such a dork but Louis loved him and if he had to do this with anyone, he was glad it was the boy in the shower. Because, he was so gentle and nice and wouldn't hurt Louis. Just like Louis would never hurt Harry. They're best friends and a few kissing lessons together won't ruin that. Or, at least they hope not.

-

When shopping for swimming trunks, it was not as easy as most people would make it out to be. Harry was a very precise and complicated shopper. He must look at deals, different sizes and colors and types. He went from the speedos, to the regular swimming trunks to the shorter ones that went mid-thigh.

Louis was an easy shopper. He went into the shop, got a pair of regular, dark blue swimming trunks. They were not too tight, but loose enough that it didn't suffocate his man parts. He tried them on and they fit well. But, he had to stay because Harry insisted he needed more time despite having looked over the select few trunks available.

Louis wasn't amused. He knew Harry was like this all the time, but part of him was afraid he was trying to show off for Nick or something. Harry repeatedly said he doesn't like the guy, but Louis wasn't sure if he believed him. He knew Harry wouldn't lie, however why else is he worrying so much about what he looked like?

Then again, this is Harry Styles.

He was a boy that continuously had to try on everything twice just in case it magically shrunk or something. While Harry kept browsing and grabbing things, Louis went to the wetsuit selection and smiled a bit. He always wanted to surf, but he was afraid to. The ocean in the UK wasn't nearly as safe nor nice as it is in Hawaii.

He figured he could catch a wave or two if he tried. So, Louis grabbed a wetsuit and he went to the changing room. He stripped to his briefs (he wears briefs when going to the ocean) and then tugged on the wetsuit. He grimaced at how tight it was. Considering he needed his body safe, he knew that there's a reason for it being tight.

But, he struggled as he tried getting it off and hesitated. There's no way he can get this off on his own. The boy timidly peaked through the doorway and saw Harry looking at a pair of yellow swimming trunks. He glanced around before whispering,"Psst, Harry!" The boy looked up, literally all the way up as if Jesus was speaking to him. Louis rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers,"Hey, over here!"

Harry did a double take and snorted when seeing Louis. He walked over with two pairs of swimming trunks and asked in amusement,"Um, what are you wearing?"

"A wetsuit. I wanna try surfing," Louis said with a shrug, but blushed. "I just can't get this thing off! Help?"

Harry giggled and looked around before nodding. He made sure no one saw, then stepped in. He put the swimming trunks down and then gripped the top of the zipper, struggling a bit as he tugged it down and then beamed. He halted at the end where it stopped at the curve of his bum and gulped a bit.

"What's wrong?" Louis frowned, trying to glance back.

Harry chuckled sheepishly,"N-Nothing, I uh. It just, it looks...nice. On you. And your bum." He then flushed red and laughed loudly,"Ha, I – I didn't mean to say that out loud. I-I'm sorry, I'm just. It's finished. I'm gonna try these on, uh. S-See you in a few. Meet me at the register, we need to hurry to the beach and yeah."

He then stumbled out, hair a mess and face beat red. Harry face-palmed and rushed to the other dressing room, then gasped as he opened it and a girl was changing. He exclaimed his apologies, going to the last one with a whine and slid down to the floor. He's such an embarrassment. Not just with Louis, but in general.

The boy buried his face in his hands, trying to calm down. He really hoped this didn't ruin the day. Ever since last night when they kissed, Harry's been really awkward. More than usual and yes, that's possible. Sometimes he does and says things and makes a complete fool out of himself. He didn't mean to, it just happens.

But, he was going to try to be less awkward. Harry stood up and he stripped down to his pink briefs, then tugged on the yellow shorts. He eyed himself, trying to see if his bum looked okay. He needed to find someone to get his mind off of Louis. Bums get people's attention, so hopefully he can find a guy when he's on the beach. Someone who's not Louis or Nick.

The yellow shorts were nice and made his bum look nice. He knew he wasn't no Louis Tomlinson or Nicki Minaj, but it wasn't flat. He was perky, from all the yoga he did he was glad for the results. Once he was sure he wanted them, despite the bright color and ridicule Louis will give him for looking like a banana, he changed back and headed out with the other trunks.

He put them back and then went to where Louis was waiting in line. Harry stopped and grabbed a snapback, figuring he'd look 'cool' with it. Then again, he does have long hair and it might look silly. He hesitated, then shrugged and stopped behind Louis. His phone beeped and he checked, seeing Nick said they already found a spot.

"We might wanna hurry, they're here," He said and nodded towards the beach outside.

Louis grumbled,"He can wait, can't he?"

"I guess," Harry frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Louis grinned fakely.

When Harry went to ask what's wrong, the lady called them forward and they put them all together. They had money shared from both their parents and share it together. Once she rung it all up, they used their American dollars they had to change from their pounds. It wasn't that hard since the airports always have some type of way to change it.

Once they were done, the two went to the restrooms and changed into their trunks. When Harry stepped out, he saw a couple people pointing and just ignored them. He tied his hair back in a bun and put on his sunglasses. He saw Louis texting someone and went over, tossing his beach bag over his shoulder.

Louis glanced over and smirked,"Nice trunks."

"I think they're cute," Harry went to flip his hair sassily, but pouted when realizing he put it up.

The older boy put his phone in Harry's bag and then asked,"So, where are they?"

"Eh, he said by the lifeguard stand," Harry said when they began walking down the boardwalk.

Louis nodded and looked around, seeing big, yellow lifeguard stands all down the beach. He said sarcastically,"Well, yep, that's definitely helpful."

"C'mon, I'll text him again," Harry said and offered his hand to Louis.

Now, holding hands can be considered intimidate, but Louis tried not to think too much of it. He took Harry's hand and led the boy as he kept his eyes on his phone. It was so hot and bright out, he was already afraid of a burn. However, he put sunscreen in the bag, so hopefully it won't be too risky to wait a few minutes.

After a lot of texting, they finally found out where he was and spotted a few chairs and a rainbow umbrella near an empty spot. The boys kicked off their flip flops and got on the sand, Harry gasping. He jumped back and pushed Louis away, getting back on the boardwalk, but shrieked again and threw his flip flop downs, putting his feet back in them.

"O-Ow, that was hot!" Harry pouted, crossing his arms.

Louis snickered,"Well, it is eighty degrees outside."

Harry grumbled as he clinged to Louis,"Yeah, but my feet don't appreciate the hot sand. I mean, it is soft and at least there's no twigs, but still! My poor feet hurt now."

"Aw, want me to kiss them better?" Louis giggled innocently and nudged him. "C'mon, I see your friend."

"He can be your friend, too," Harry said simply and they walked over to where Nick was laid out with sunglasses on, tanning.

However, he wasn't alone. There were a few other people. A girl with long, blonde hair and a guy with short, curly hair and grey eyes and then one more girl with brunette hair and brown eyes. They were nice looking, but all at least over twenty-five. Harry didn't mind, he hung out with older people all the time.

On the other hand, Louis looked hesitant as Harry greeted them each and shook their hands. Louis laid his Spider-man towel out, not ashamed as he put his flip flops on the ends so it didn't fly away. He went into Harry's bag while he talked to the people and checked his phone. Niall kept asking for his coconut and Louis scoffed, but promised to bring one.

"Hey," a girl said, the one with blonde hair, as she scooted closer and grinned. "You look like you're getting red, want me to put some sunscreen on you?"

Louis raised an eyebrow, but smiled,"Sure, thanks! I get burnt easily. Kinda sucks being british sometimes."

"Aw, your accent is sooo cute," She beamed, patting the towel. "Lay down, baby."

The name threw him off for a moment, but being the innocent boy he is, Louis just laid down and snuggled his face into his arms that were warm from the sun. He was a little pale. Louis is more tan than Harry, but they're both nothing compared to the Hawaiian people they have met. Considering the people around here usually live nearby, there's definitely a possibility they may live at the beach.

Louis sighed as he felt her dainty hands rub in the cool sunscreen. He shrieked and giggled a bit as she rolled her wrists in, basically massaging his back. It was weird as she then moved onto his bum, sitting right on him. He grimaced, not really liking how touchy she was. Isn't she just putting sunscreen on? It doesn't take that long?

"I don't think you're supposed to rub it in too much," He commented, glancing back at her with a small smile.

She waved a hand in dismissal, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I'm Abby, by the way."

"Louis," he beamed, her American accent sweet.

As she continued to rub his back and squirt more sunscreen on, he felt sticky and slippery. She moved her hands to his shoulders and Louis was nearly falling asleep. He rarely gets back rubs unless he's stressed and Harry offers. He would return the favor. But, he didn't really want to rub her back, she just was...weird. Not that he's trying to be mean.

Soon enough, he heard Harry asking awkwardly,"U-Uh, Louis, aren't we going in the water?"

"Um, yeah," Louis blinked his eyes open slowly, looking around and was surprised at how bright it was. He sat up and Abby fell back, gasping. He awkwardly said,"Sorry! My bad. I'm going into the water, but thanks for helping me."

She gaped as he casually walked off with Harry in tow, the two rushing towards the water. Harry said while they dipped their toe in the water,"Um, what was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck,"Nothing, she just...kept touching you and stuff. Wasn't it weird?"

"No, she just put sunscreen on me," He chuckled sweetly, taking Harry's hand and leading him into the water so they were to their ankles.

Harry frowned,"Oh, okay. I just, I see in movies that when people put sunscreen on, they're like...flirting with the person."

At first, Louis wanted to laugh and instantly promise it wasn't like that. However, he turned back and saw Nick was staring at Harry and whispering to his friend. He looked like he wanted to take Harry away from Louis. And, Louis knew deep inside that Harry might do that. It wasn't fair that Harry can step out of his boundaries but Louis can't.

"So what if she was? We're trying to find our soulmates, aren't we?" Louis retorted, letting go of Harry's hand.

A look of offense showed on Harry's face. "Yeah, I guess. But, last night—"

"What?" Louis looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Last night we kissed. What about it?"

Harry stared at him with a blank face, lips in a tight line. He looked to Nick, then to Abby and lastly back to Louis. He crossed his arms and lifted his shoulder half-heartedly,"Nothing, okay? Nothing. I just...thought we could keep doing that for a bit. I feel comfortable with you. But, I guess if you want to go with Abby and let her rub lotion on your back, then fine."

"Harry, I—" Louis huffed as the boy walked off.

Harry struggled a bit to get out of the water, the current pulling him in. But, he managed and grumbled while grabbing his water,"Fine, I don't need Louis. Stupid Louis and his stupid sunscreen. I can put my own sunscreen on. Better yet, I don't even need sunscreen. Nope. Total badass, don't need anything. Not Louis or his stupid sun protection."

He grumbled and gulped some water as Nick turned and asked in confusion,"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Maybe," Harry huffed.

Nick chuckled and he whispered something to his friend before crawling over to where Harry sat on his pink towel. Harry was busy staring at Louis and watching the boy flop around in the water, swimming alone. He grimaced a bit, wanting to splash with the boy, but knew that they were having a small argument.

He was so busy staring that he missed what Nick said. He turned and the guy chuckled,"I asked if you wanted to hang out again tonight."

"Can't, I promised to go zipling with Lou," Harry retorted, knowing they would make up by then.

Nick frowned, placing a hand on Harry's shaved thigh,"Are you sure? There's this party at my friend's condo and I thought it would be nice if we...hung out by ourselves for a bit. Just you and me? We could have a little fun."

"Ooh, do you have scrabble?" Harry beamed, fluttering his eyes cutely. "I love scrabble. Like, I usually play it with Louis but he sucks and I try to help, but he's not into it that much. He just plays it cause I ask."

Nick pursed his lips, seeming a little frustrated. He nodded slowly,"Yeah, we can play scrabble if you want. But, afterwards I have a game I think we can play and I think you might like it. Me and my friends made it up."

"That sounds so cool. I can ask Louis later, yeah?" Harry grinned and got up. "Do you want to get in the water?"

"Nah, why don't we stay here for a bit," Nick nodded to the towel and smirked.

Harry sighed,"No, I want to go in the water. I'll go with Louis if you wanna tan or something."

"Seems like Louis is a little busy," Nick retorted, raising an eyebrow.

For a moment, Harry didn't understand. However, he turned and frowned deeply when seeing Abby and Louis practicing surfing on the sand with their boards. His heart ached when seeing the girl gripping Louis' waist and she was very obviously checking out his bum. Harry didn't like that and he wasn't sure why.

It's not like Harry owns his bum. However, he just didn't like other people looking at it. He didn't even noticed Louis changed into his wetsuit. It looked very nice on him, showing his pretty curves and gorgeous body. Harry gulped a little and he timidly went over, but froze as Louis stumbled and the girl grabbed him, the two falling and laughing.

It was so ...cute, but that's what he and Louis do. They're supposed to be cute and fall over and laugh. This girl just came over and she touched Louis and she put sunscreen on him and now she's laughing with him? Harry didn't like it at all. He's supposed to touch Louis, to put sunscreen on him and laugh with him and look at his bum. Not her.

Much to his dismay, Louis looked over and their eyes caught. He frowned a little and looked like he wanted to say something, but then Abby took his hand, interlocking them. Harry couldn't even watch. He huffed and angrily mumbled,"I'm going to the – the place with the people and – yeah. Bye."

With that said, Harry walked off flabbergasted and annoyed. Near the water, Louis was walking up and confused as he saw Harry stomping off. He ran a hand through his wet hair and grabbed his towel. He ruffled his wet hair, grimacing when he saw Nick lounging on the plastic chair with shades on.

"Where's he going?" Louis asked him, finally talking to the guy.

Nick lowered his glasses a bit and smirked,"Getting some condoms for tonight."

"Some what?" Louis' eyes widened, cletching his towel.

"Condoms, sweetie. You put them on your díck to prevent pregnancy and spreading diseases," Nick told him slowly, licking his lips. "Figured we might want some since he's coming over. Can't wait to eat that arse out."

Louis scrunched his nose,"Ew, why would you want to eat his butt?"

"Oh my – you guys are so fucking innocent. It's a little annoying," Nick murmured as he sat up, turning to the boy. He motioned for Louis to sit down and said,"I will say this once and you will listen to me, okay?" Louis nodded timidly and Nick said with a grin,"Harry's a very beautiful boy. Very polished and fragile."

"I am aware," Louis smiled. "He's my best friend. I love him."

"Yes, hunny. But, he needs a man in his life," Nick told him. "A man who can fuck him and make him into a real man. Right now, he's barely passed teen. You ruined him. You prevented him from growing and now he doesn't even know what a blowjob is. He's a little lost, but he will learn by tonight that he's mine now. I know you like him, but he's mine. I will fuck him and teach him and make sure he knows he's my little princess now."

"Excuse me?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, not pleased. "He's perfect the way he is."

"No, he's a child. He needs to learn where he fits in the world," Nick glanced to where Harry was returning with a snowcone. "You see, he's just...weird and not normal. And neither are you, but he's cuter. So, I figured he'd be easier to get under my wing. Don't worry. You can still be his friend, but he's mine now. You had your chance, babe."

"My chance? I—I don't understand." Louis shook his head and stood up, glaring,"D-Don't touch him, yeah? He's an angel and you can't ruin him. I won't let you. He doesn't want you anyways."

"Oh, he does, Louis. He really wants me," Nick smirked, leaning back and raised his sunglasses back up. "He already told me himself. Said he'd rather hang out with me tonight than go on your childish date ziplining like little kids. He wants to be a man. He said you were holding you back. Be a good guy and let him go."

Louis stared at Nick, gulping back a lump in his throat. He slowly headed back down to the beach and glanced back, noticing Harry smiling and taking a bite of his snowcone that was green and blue and orange. He didn't want to believe Nick. Harry's a sweet person, he's so angelic and beautiful and he wouldn't do that.

Ever since they were little, they were both on the same track in life. Harry and Louis both wanted to stay in their little world and refused to continue life the way others did. Most of it wasn't on purpose. But, they both did like being on their own, avoiding the world of disgusting teen games, getting drunk and partying. It was how they wanted to be.

So, what changed? He slowly sat down on the sand, remembering when they were at the party with Niall. Harry did say he wanted to lose his virginity soon. Maybe Nick is right and he isn't lying. What if Harry is sick of Louis? What if he's trying to grow up? Not that Louis wanted to prevent that, but he wished Harry would tell him.

The boy felt tears prickling his eyes and he held his knees tightly to his chest. Last night replayed, the kisses they shared and Harry's silky pajamas cold in his hands. He smiled sadly, looking back and saw Harry laughing with a blue mouth and snowcone nearly gone. There's no way Nick could be telling the truth. Harry wouldn't say that. Louis knew Harry too well to believe some stranger.

He heard his name called and looked up, seeing Abby holding his surfboard. Louis quickly wiped his eyes and ran over, grinning as he took his. As of now, he won't believe anything. Not until he talks to Harry. For now, he'll surf the waves and when they go ziplining, he'll make sure he gets the true story. Because, he didn't trust Nick, but he will always trust Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

The thing is, Harry is afraid of heights and Louis knows that. He knew that Harry doesn't like being high up in the air, especially without something safely holding him or protecting him from falling to the ground. But, Louis also knew Harry trusted him and that was what is being tested here.

Louis was scared.

He didn't want to lose Harry to Nick. Harry is his best friend and he couldn't risk not having him. Harry was his world, his life, his everything. He loved him dearly and the thought of losing him hurt so much. He couldn't believe some people go without having someone like Harry in their life, because he felt like he would die without him.

It sounded silly, but Louis and Harry are attached at the hips and clung to one another like leeches. Ever since they were kids, they did everything together and they trust each other a lot. But, Louis saw how Harry looked at Nick. He didn't look happy, but he looked like he was trying to force himself to be happy.

What if he dated Nick? Louis won't allow that. Harry is his and he won't let Nick take him away. Louis then blushed, realizing how silly that sounded and how jealous he was becoming. He doesn't like Harry like that. They're best friends and sometimes they kiss now, but he didn't like Harry in that way.

As of now, he was more worried about losing his friend, though. Harry is a mentally small baby froggy who couldn't be harmed. He was a peach that bruised easily. He can't let anyone harm him. Just like how Harry does the same to Louis; they protect each other. They make sure they're safe and sound, usually in one another's arms.

That's why he wanted to take Harry away and they were going ziplining. He knew that the boy would be freaking out and they would need to calm him down, but Harry would be so happy and have fun. It would take some time to stop the tears, but Louis would be able to protect him and make him feel safe.

That will remind Harry that Louis is his best friend and he can always rely on him. Because, honestly, how else would Louis be able to stop Harry from hanging out with Nick so much? Louis didn't like Nick. He stole his best friend and was trying to take advantage of Harry, who's simply a baby. They're all babies until they have a baby, that's how life works.

Louis pouted as he saw Harry wasn't in the hotel yet. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago and promised Louis that he won't be late. They need to take a bus to the ziplining area and can't be late. Harry is always on time; it's how he works. He's a punctual person, so where the hell did he go? Louis wasn't pleased with this.

He was wearing a nice tanktop that was white with little designs and shorts. He looked it up and they said to wear closed toe shoes and basically, anything else is fine. Obviously they said to avoid dresses and skirts and nothing tight since it could be a bit uncomfortable. That's why Louis hid all of Harry's jeans since he'll try wearing them.

After a while, Louis was going to give up and go alone. But, suddenly the door opened and he looked over, seeing Harry walking in with three bags and a pair of sunglasses. He wore his yellow shorts still and he looked like he had a blast as he waved goodbye to Nick, skipping in with no shirt on and his towel tossed over his shoulder.

Louis crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow and Harry just giggled,"Hi, Louis! Look what I got."

"Harry, we were supposed to leave and you still need to shower!" Louis exclaimed, motioning to the bathroom. "What were you doing anyways? Hanging out with Nick again?"

A frown formed on Harry's face, wincing at Louis' upset tone. He wasn't yelling, but his sadness made Harry feel pain. He gulped and timidly handed over a bag,"I-I was shopping with Nick. I bought us something. I'm sorry, Louis. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you're upset and I should be more punctual. I was distracted."

"Whatever," Louis sighed, glancing at the bag. "What did you get?"

At first, Harry still looked nervous from Louis' tone. But, he slowly pulled out two pairs of swimming trunks and Louis was confused. He grabbed them both and looked intently at them until he noticed they were matching with different color turtles on them. He laughed loudly, amused and confused. One was a blue color with black turtles and the other was a navy blue with red turtles.

Harry sat next to Louis, telling him,"I saw them and thought of you! Remember when we were little and we went to the beach that one time and we tried to make a turtle out of sand?"

"And then Gemma stomped on it when we went in the water," Louis pouted, shaking his head. "What a jerk."

Harry nodded,"Yeah, she still is."

"No, she's not," Louis scoffed, nudging Harry. "She's actually very nice."

Gemma is a year older than Louis and yet, she always was more mature. When they were younger, she was always taller than him. But, now she stopped growing and he was a bit taller. Back then, she always seemed older because of the height thing and Louis was always more shy and timid as a kid. Until he was friends with you, then he was super energetic.

The turtle trunks were very cute and Louis loved the memory they brought back. He glanced at Harry and hesitated, pecking his lips. Harry flinched in surprise, then grinned largely with a bashful expression. He tasted like salt and his lips were a little chapped from the sun, yet Louis couldn't bring himself to complain.

"You might wanna take a shower, I'll bring you some clothes. Wanna wear the swim trunks? Maybe we can dip in the water before we head back to the hotel," Louis suggested, laying the trunks out on the bed.

Harry nodded, but looked nervous suddenly. Before Louis could question it, Harry got up and went to the bathroom. Louis got up and changed into the trunks. He wasn't sure if he should wear boxers instead of briefs. He preferred briefs. However, he decided it didn't matter since no one would see anyways. He was always one to overthink things, though.

As he waited for Harry to finish up, he went to his phone and texted his mum about them leaving in the morning. Their flight was at ten am, thankfully. So, that meant they can get a decent amount of sleep. Louis was nervous, because he knew Zayn is going to drill him about the play when he gets there and his mum wanted to meet up soon.

The thing about his mum is she is insisting he should date. Does she not realize he wants to date someone too? He was always single and he wasn't like, desperate for a date or a boyfriend or girlfriend. He just...wanted a family. He's almost twenty-four and he really wanted a kid. But, he wanted someone to raise the kid with and to have a baby and maybe a lot, actually. Like, tons of kids.

Louis frowned and saw she sent tons of pictures of the babies. Well, they're not even babies anymore. Ernest and Doris grew up so quickly. He was sad, seeing them and knowing he missed a lot of their growth. University made it hard for him to stay and be there for the twins. Hopefully they won't resent him for that.

When Louis went to reply to his mum, he nearly jumped as he heard Harry let out a cry of pain and he quickly put his phone down. Louis hesitated, not sure if he should go away as he heard Harry crying out in pain. He then pushed all warning signals away and ran into the bathroom, seeing the boy trying to turn the faucets through the foggy, glass door.

Louis asked in worry,"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I-it hurts!" Harry whined, turning the water off with a groan and opened the door a bit, holding his hand out,"C-Can you pass me a towel, please?"

Louis grabbed a towel, then gaped when seeing Harry's arm was red and yep—the idiot got burnt. He scoffed, watching Harry step out with the towel around his waist. He said with a smug voice,"Someone didn't listen when I said to put on sunscreen."

However, when Harry was fully in sight, Louis bursted out laughing. He leaned his head back, cackling at the boy who was blushing (or maybe he wasn't?). Harry was red. Like, his body was fully red and burnt and his cheeks were tinted pink, probably from a burn as well. Louis couldn't hold back his giggles as Harry pouted, looking down with his damp hair falling in front of his face.

Harry glared and exclaimed,"It hurts, don't laugh! Lou, please help me, can you get aloe or something? I think there might be some at the shop downstairs. Please?"

The boy shrugged,"Hmm, I don't know. You did go against what I said before, do you deserve the aloe?"

"I will cry," Harry said with a sad face.

Louis went to argue, but he knew Harry would actually cry and he didn't like that. So, he reluctantly grabbed some money and headed downstairs. He checked the time and wasn't pleased with how late they're going to be. Ziplining is until around nine, but that didn't make this any less annoying.

When he got to the store, he bought some aloe and shook his head in disbelief. He was so whipped for his friend. He knew that Harry wasn't an idiot, something distracted him from using sunscreen. He wondered if it was Nick. The idiot probably thought Harry looked hot like a lobster. Honestly, Harry's always beautiful, but still.

Returning upstairs, he saw Harry on the bed with a towel still on and looking at the photos he must have printed for the married couple. He quietly joined on the bed and smiled when seeing Andy and his wife. There were some great photos Harry took and Louis was so proud of him. Harry was so amazing.

He always admired the boy and his ability to do everything. Harry wasn't athletic, but he was still not that bad at sports. And he wasn't an actor, but he was great at singing and that always made up for it. He can cook, dance if he truly tried and managed to be the best person in the world. Some may say Louis is smitten with his best friend, however he truly just admires everything about Harry Styles and he wasn't sure if anyone really knew how great he was.

Harry glanced to him, smiling shyly. "Can you put the aloe on me? I can't ... it hurts my arms to move too much."

"How are you going to go ziplining?"

"I don't know. I...I think I can handle it," Harry smiled weakly.

"I don't know, Hazza. There's going to be straps and stuff,"Louis frowned, flipping the cap and squirting the aloe in his small hands. Harry turned and Louis gently placed his hands on the boy's broad back, flinching when Harry let out a pained sound. "Does it hurt? I'm so sorry, I—I don't want to hurt you. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Harry stared ahead for a moment, face scrunched a bit in pain but he shook his head slowly, blinking a few times as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I uh, it's...it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it feels...fine," Harry seemed a bit confused himself as he spoke, gulping. He squirmed a bit as Louis gently rubbed the aloe on his back. He looked really lost and was staring ahead with this blank expression on his face.

Louis nudged him with a frown,"You alright?"

"Um, yeah. Just feel funny," Harry pursed his lips, nonchalantly playing with the towel on his lap.

At first, Louis wanted to question it. But, he just shrugged it off and flinched whenever touching Harry's skin that was burning hot. He had no idea how the boy handled this so well. It must hurt like a bitch. Louis cannot handle pain at all. Then again, Harry was always more comfortable and easy to get over pain.

After a bit, Harry got up and changed into his swimming trunks and briefs. He wore an ugly orange tanktop that Louis wanted to burn. But, Harry insisted he wanted to wear it. So, Louis reluctantly allowed himself to leave with the boy and tried not to get annoyed at how bright the tanktop was. It was just really ugly, okay?

Then again, a lot of clothes that Harry wears aren't the best. Yet, he still managed to look good in them. Louis had no idea how that worked, but this is his best friend he's talking about. Harry never really makes sense. It was fine, though. They went to the bus stop and waited, sitting close together and Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder, scrunching his nose whenever Harry's hair tickled it.

Harry glanced at Louis and he hesitated, asking quietly,"Um, y-you remember when we kissed?"

"Yeah," Louis blushed a bit, biting his bottom lip.

"And you...know how I got...hard from it?" Harry felt weird voicing this, never having talked about something naughty out loud. Louis chuckled a bit, nodding and Harry looked like he was contemplating something. He glanced away, voice timid,"U-Uh, well...w-what does it mean when you get...hard from other things?"

Louis lifted his head, furrowing his eyebrows,"What? What made you turned on...? Was it Nick?"

"No, it was—" Harry stop mid-sentence. "Nevermind."

"Harry, c'mon. I'm your best friend, tell me," Louis frowned, tugging on Harry's arm a bit and then stopped when Harry hissed in pain. "Sorry. Harry, please tell me. I won't make fun of you or anything. Whatever it was, it just...meant you liked it. I don't really know, I'm new to this too. But, I'm sure it's not that weird or anything."

It looked like Harry didn't believe him and that made Louis sad. He wished his friend would trust him more. He would never make fun of Harry, even if whatever turned him on was weird. The boys were new to this and they should be more open with one another. Sadly, Harry was always more nervous about this. Louis was shy as well, but he was able to talk to Harry more.

Before Harry could say anything, the bus arrived and Louis frowned. He reluctantly got up and followed Harry onto the bus. They paid the fee and held onto the pole since it was very busy. Louis saw how Harry was thoughtful, his mind running a mile at a time. He didn't understand why Harry wasn't comfortable talking to him when they were supposed to be learning about this together.

Then again, he didn't want to force Harry to talk. He already needed to discuss the Nick thing when they were going to walk to the zipline location. He had to know if what Nick said was true. He knew Harry wanted to lose his virginity, but it was supposed to be with someone he fell for, not just a guy he met yesterday.

When they got to the location, Louis grabbed onto Harry's hand as they walked through the crowd. It was quite busy this time of the year and the two boys made it to the small building where they were led to the place where they must sign something that scared the shit out of Harry, because it says they know the limited dangers or whatever and should be aware that there is a small chance of something going wrong. He didn't like that at all.

They were then led to where they were told to wait and be weighed. They saw a family behind them with a little girl that was around the age of nine and a boy who looked eleven. They were obviously joining them and Harry was pleased, since he loves kids. As does Louis, making it interesting to watch them excitingly talk about the ziplining.

The guide, who was around thirty and smiling, told them,"Alright, time to weigh you in. We have a limit of three hundred pounds, so you guys should be fine. We still need to check, of course."

Harry nodded, stepping on the scale and saw that he was one hundred sixty-three pounds. Then, Louis went on and he was one hundred and fifty. Louis hesitated, knowing that they were just above the limit together, so they may not be able to go at once. He saw Harry's nervous face, but smiled as they went onto the course with the family and two guides.

On the walk there, Harry and Louis lingered behind the family and watched as the little girl skipped around, tugging on her brother and excitingly pointed at a butterfly she saw. They were on a course through the forest that also had a waterfall where they were allowed to swim after going zip-lining. It looked fun and beautiful.

Harry took out his camera (cheaper one, not wanting to risk bringing his canon) and snapped a beautiful picture. He motioned for Louis to get in on the picture and giggled, seeing the boy posing with his bicep out and kissing it. Harry lightened up more, no longer worrying about zip-lining anymore and focusing on his best friend.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder and he smiled when seeing the mum of the kids grinning. She was Hawaiian, beautiful and accent was cute as she offered,"I can take picture of you and your boyfriend, if you would like?"

Harry hesitated, seeing Louis walk over with a smile. He told her with a sweet smile,"He's not my boyfriend, but sure! That would be lovely, thank you."

He handed the camera and tugged Louis back in front of the waterfall. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder, the boy slipping his around Harry's waist. They both grinned and she giggled, snapping the photo and getting one more of them doing the same thing. Just in case they preferred the second one better.

Once she got a nice picture, she handed the camera back and returned to her family, who was ahead of them. Harry and Louis rushed up to them and Louis knew he had to ask about the Nick thing. He didn't want to ruin the small trip with Harry, but he wanted to know if what Nick said was true. He watched as Harry looked around the forest in awe, not sure if he was willing to ruin this moment, though.

Sadly, Louis wasn't going to stop himself from doing this out of fear. He simply stepped forward, gently taking Harry's hand and asked,"Can I ask you something? It's a bit...odd, but I just need to know from you if it's true. I don't want to trust someone else's words."

"Sure, I'll always be honest with you," Harry grinned, squeezing Louis' hand and swung them as they walked.

Louis knew that was true. "okay, I wanted to know if ... well, I talked to Nick on the beach and he said some things I don't really believe."

"What did he say?" Harry frowned.

Louis told him with a sheepish voice,"He said you were buying a – a condom."

"W-Why would I buy that?" Harry gaped, cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment.

"For sex, Harry. He wants to have sex with you." Harry smiled, but Louis told him quickly,"But, you can't, it's not right. He's not the right person to do this with. He's a liar. He told me lots of bad things. He said you...you would rather hang out with him. That you said I was holding you back and you never said that, right?"

"No, of course not. You're my best friend," Harry instantly assured.

"Good. Because, Nick is a jerk. He said he wanted to...f-fuck you tonight," Louis choked out the words, awkwardly looking down. "It was gross. He kept saying bad things about you and said he wanted to...make you a man. I don't like how he talks about you, H. You don't – You shouldn't be friends with him. He's bad and you're too good for him."

There was a pause as Harry looked down, eyes filled with confusion and lips pressed in a tight line. "He really said that? He said...he wanted to play a game. I don't understand, Louis. He invited me over and said he wanted to play scrabble."

"I don't know, Harry. I'm sorry, but he said that and you shouldn't go to his house." Harry looked hesitant and Louis tugged his hand, asking with a deep frown,"You believe me, right?"

Harry paused before nodding,"Yes, I always believe you."

"Good, so you're not going to his house, right?" Louis stared at Harry, stopping behind the family as they got to the zipline course and lowered his voice. He glanced to the guide, who began talking and watched Harry expectantly.

The boy didn't seem like he wanted to say yes. He looked like he actually wanted to go still. Louis didn't understand that at all. Nick is a lying jerk, why would Harry still want to be with him? Even as just friends. Nick was going to try seducing him no matter what and Harry's oblivious. He may fall for it.

Harry pleaded,"What if you go with me, Lou? You can protect me like a knight in shining armor."

"I can never be your knight in shining armor, Harry," Louis told him in a sad whisper. "I'm way too weak. I may have done footie, but Nick is way taller. I don't want him to hurt you, you're my best friend and I care about you. Don't go to his house."

"I want to go. Louis, I really want to go," Harry pouted a bit, giving him sad eyes. "And, you know you're not weak. You beat up that guy who called me a – a bitch, remember?"

"I punched him, then got tackled and he gave me a black eye and nearly knocked my tooth out," Louis smiled sadly, remembering the day. It was when Harry visited Louis in his first year of uni after missing each other a lot. College guys weren't very nice.

Despite this, Harry smiled fondly and shrugged as he looked at Louis. "Well, I thought it was nice. You protected me and I know if Nick ever hurt me, you would be there and you know that. Just like I would be there for you, because that's what best friends do. They help each other and protect each other no matter what."

Louis nodded slowly, looking up at Harry and sighed. He hated this boy so much. Harry always knew what to say to get what he wanted and Louis admired, yet hated it. He rolled his eyes and turned forward, grinning a bit. He knew he was going to end up going to the party with Harry anyways, there was no use arguing.

Harry insisted it wasn't a party, but Louis was in university longer. He knew when people said get togethers, they mean a party ninety percent of the time. Just like in high school. Unless the person isn't very social, it's always a party. Nick looked like the type to throw a house party and Louis would not allow Harry to go alone. Ever.

If the situation was reversed, he was sure Harry would do the same. That's the thing. So, Louis ignored the thoughts in his mind and just listened to the guide. Zip-lining would get his mind off of this and he was happy with holding Harry's hand while trying to comfort his nerves. Considering he forced Harry to come, he deserved to be tugged to a party anyways.

After being instructed and taught how to use the zip-line and whatnot, they watched the guides show on the shorter lines how it's done. They had mini ones to prepare for and Harry was fine with those. They were from tree to tree, which wasn't that scary. He was more worried aobut the last one they were going to do which was over a big, open gape between two pieces of land.

Louis was having a blast and even did a tarzan shout, making Harry giggle. He wanted to keep having the boy laugh. He didn't like Harry being scared. When they kept holding hands, he noticed how sweaty and clammy he was getting. It was sad to see and Louis was starting to regret taking Harry since he was so scared.

When they got to the last one, the little girl who was with the family they tagged along with was tugging at Harry's arm. She grinned and asked the two boys,"Are you two married?"

"Um, no," Harry chuckled, glancing at Louis. "We're friends."

She nodded and pursed her lips,"Oh, but you're holding hands."

"Friends can hold hands," Louis retorted, but let go of Harry due to the sudden awkwardness as the guide looked at them.

She nodded and asked them while seeing her mum zip-line across the last course. "How old are you?"

"I'm turning twenty-four and Harry is twenty-one," Louis said, smiling a bit yet also feeling sad. The age was a difficult one.

"Do you have babies?"

Harry fornwed,"No. Why?"

"My mum had me when she was twenty! Why don't you have babies yet? Do you not like kids?" The girl asked, not rudely, just confused. As if she thought it was uncommon to wait a little longer.

Both the boys were suddenly sadder now than ever. Because, it's not that they don't want babies, they just don't have any because they don't have a partner yet. They didn't want to be single parents. They respected single parents, but they personally didn't want to have a kid without a partner. It felt wrong to them.

Harry crouched down, telling the little girl with a sweet smile,"Well, Louis and I don't have a husband or wife yet. And, we would like to wait just a bit longer. Don't worry, we love kids. We want to have kids, but we can't right now, because we need someone to have kids with. Trust me, if we were in love with someone, we will have kids with them."

"Why don't you have kids together?" She suggested simply, giggling a bit.

The boys stood up straight, glancing at one another with wide eyes. Kids? Together? Surely they joked about It a couple times, made a silly deal to have kids if neither were married for a while. But, they never actually thought to have a family together. It seemed silly and wrong. Like, something off of a movie.

The guide motioned the little girl over and she waved to the boys, being hooked up to the harness and the boys watched her talk to the men that helped her know when to break. Harry was suddenly embarrassed. This little girl was braver than him, easily grinning and zip-lining across the rope like it was nothing. He felt like an idiot.

Sensing his friend's humiliation, Louis walked up behind him and assured him,"Don't be embarrassed, froggy. She's obviously more adventurous than you. Everyone is different."

"I am adventurous!"

"You like taking pictures of nature, that doesn't make you adventurous."

Harry pouted, crossing his arms and leaned towards Louis. They saw the other guide taking the little girl off the harness and lead her to where her family is. Suddenly, everything felt blurry and Harry was worrying himself with all possibilities of the line breaking and him falling to the ground, exploding and smushing like a pancake.

The guide turned to them and she smiled,"So, who's next?"

"I-I think I'm going to be sick," Harry said, gripping his forehead.

She frowned,"Sir, do you not want to do it?"

"He does. But, we...we wanted to know if we could go together?" Louis pleaded, nodding to Harry with a sympathetic expression.

The lady looked at the paper she had and shook her head slowly. "Together, you're thirteen pounds over the weight limit. I don't think that's very safe for you to go at once."

"P-Please, please, please please," Harry begged, taking shaking breaths and clinging to Louis as he began to panic. "I- I don't, I can't. Please, d-don't make me go alone. I don't want to go without Louis. Please, I don't."

"I can go with you, sir. I'm lighter than Louis, but it's not—"

"No! I-I want to go with Louis. I want to go with him, I don't trust you!" Harry exclaimed, not trying to be rude, but he was freaking out and looked at the line and then down at the ground and saw how high up they were. Louis was tugging him back and Harry was nearly in tears,"I-I can't, please. J-Just want to go with Louis, please."

And the tears worked well as she reluctantly nodded, her and Louis trying to soothe the boy. He was blushing like an idiot and Louis helped put his hair up since the wind would be a lot breezier due to the longer rope they were hooked up to. Harry was in front of Louis, making it easier for him since he would get off sooner. They were linked together and Harry was okay now.

Louis wrapped his arms around him as they were told when to stop the break. Louis was in charge of it since Harry was still shaking a bit. He felt safer with Louis around and to most, it was sweet, but to him it was worrying. He relied so much on Louis. Honestly, if they wouldn't let them go together, he would have had a panic attack.

Louis kissed his cheek and Harry took a breath. Then, they were zip-lining together and Harry shrieked a bit, clenching his eyes shut and felt a gush of wind against his cheeks. It was over rather quickly, Louis laughing behind Harry and using the break towards the end, slowing it down to a stop. Harry felt silly for freaking out so much.

They were helped down and Harry wiped his damp eyes shyly. He turned to Louis, surprising him with a hug and kissed the boy's cheek sweetly. Louis shrugged and hugged him back, saying quietly,"Told you it would be okay."

And it was okay. Harry felt happier when he did that, like part of him was braver now that he somewhat accomplished a fear. However, deep inside, he didn't really. He was still scared of heights; he was just okay with them when Louis was next to him. That made him sad, because now he felt like he can't accomplish something without him.

However, he also felt happy since he knew that Louis would be there for him. Maybe relying on Louis a lot was bad, but it did make him do things he wouldn't have done otherwise. Together, they were like a bird and Harry can only fly with Louis. They were each a wing and it was sadly beautiful because without one, the other would have fallen.

-

The boys have been to parties before, of course they have, they had one after Louis found out he was in the play. But, this party was very, very different from any they have been to. Considering they aren't popular, it wasn't that surprising, but both were really shocked when entering the condo.

There was so much alcohol and drugs. The people were all over Harry's age and everyone was wasted. Louis was not pleased, quite frighten if anything, and worried to leave Harry. Not only for Harry's safety, but because he was scared to be alone since all the men were over his height and girls looked very seductive.

Like previously mentioned, Louis wasn't sure about his sexuality. He considers himself gay, but he has thought of females before. Which wasn't often, since he doesn't think about sex. He's only recently had his first kiss. However, the party was full of sex appeal and lots of people making out, dancing to Justin Bieber despite Nick obviously not having chosen the song.

They just got to the party. They were very late and Harry had to ask Nick for the address. Louis tried his best to get harry to change his mind, but Harry insisted they needed to go since they were leaving in the morning and they had to end the night with a bang. Louis didn't want to go, but he wasn't letting Harry party without him there to make sure he doesn't take any drinks from people.

Harry looked very good as well, which made Louis more concerned that Nick might try touching him. He was dressed in a Hawaii blue shirt and skinny jeans. His hair was beautifully pushed back like always and he had on some shades, but they were on his head and not covering his eyes. He looked gorgeous, Louis couldn't stop staring. He knew Nick was going to be seduced.

While Harry looked appropriately attired for a Hawaiian condo party, Louis lazily threw on an Adidas hoodie and skinny jeans with converse. He wasn't here to impress anyone. He hoped Harry wasn't either, however the boy was always dressed perfectly, so he figured he was just looking good because Harry likes fashion.

Right when they entered the condo, Louis saw Harry's hesitant face and knew right away he was regretting coming to the party. Harry didn't look at all ready to dance and get high. Which was good, since he didn't want Harry smoking anything. Though, Louis had once because of his old roommate, he knew Harry wouldn't like it and his asthma would be risky.

Louis wanted them to leave. He was slowly being tugged inside by Harry, who stumbled and pouted when a drunk girl was being led to a room by her boyfriend (or stranger). Harry looked worryingly towards them, but Louis just shook his head and tried to tug Harry back to the door. He wasn't pleased with the party.

However, before they could leave, Nick called out Harry's name and they halted. They turned, seeing the guy walking over with a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face. He was dressed with a nice shirt and pair of jeans. The taller guy (taller than both of them) was hovering towards them and eyeing Harry without bothering to hide it.

Louis narrowed his eyes, saying with a cocky grin,"Hello, Nick. Sorry we're late, Harry and I were busy swimming in a waterfall after we went zip-lining. You know, cause friends who like each other hang out with each other. They don't leave the other person to get high with a stranger. Harry Is a great friend."

"Oh, is that so?" Nick turned to Harry, who shuffled on his feet nervously. "Hello, gorgeous. Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, Louis' great. He convinced the lady to let us go zip-lining at once," Harry smiled sweetly.

Nick didn't look pleased. "Hm, sounds fun."

"It was," Harry confirmed, looking around the party and seeing a girl stripping her top off with a cheer. "Um, I—I thought this was a small get together. Are we not playing scrabble?"

Nick looked annoyed, causing Louis to glare at him even more. This guy was so mean. He shrugged and stepped closer, telling Harry,"Well, we can play scrabble alone. Upstairs. Where the music won't be heard, if you want."

"Harry doesn't want to go alone with you," Louis pouted, tugging Harry towards the kitchen. "C'mon, Harry. Let's get a snack."

Harry hesitated, but waved goodbye to Nick and followed Louis. Honestly, Louis didn't know what Nick wanted. He says he wanted to fuck Harry, but then said he would play scrabble with him. Louis didn't know if that was a trick or not. However, he wasn't taking a chance on that. He needed to keep Harry with him.

Thankfully, there were some snacks and nice cookies that were on this table full of food. Harry got a few cookies, eating them with a grin as Louis took a brownie. He was pleased to not taste anything weird. He knew there were those brownies with drugs. His mum told him and Harry about them as a warning for when they went to uni.

"So, what are you doing when we get back home?" Louis asked curiously, chewing around the brownie.

Harry hummed thoughtfully, wiping crumbs from his mouth. "Well, I really wanted to pick up on photography jobs. I—I just don't know how to do that. Like, where to start and stuff. I know we can do things online, but it's scary. What if the person I meet, who wants a job, is a bad person? A murderer or something?"

"I can go with you to your jobs," Louis smiled, leaning against Harry with a giggle. "Don't worry, I won't let you go anywhere like that alone." He then stood up more and nervously bit his lip,"Do you think you would mind helping me a little as well? I have to catch up on the play and I'm a little scared."

"Why? You've been singing your lines in the shower since we got here," Harry teased, nudging the boy and saw he really did look scared. "Louis, really, you're great. There's no reason to be nervous. Zayn wouldn't give you the part if he didn't think you could do it. You just need to work on making your voice raspier and deep."

Louis frowned,"I don't know how."

"Blowjobs, duh!"

The two turned, eyes confused when seeing a girl walking over with a smirk on her face. She was taller than Louis, which was quite embarrassing, even without the heels she wore. She had long, dark hair and looked younger than both of them, despite the makeup she had on. She was quite pretty, but Louis didn't like pretty girls since they always tried touching Harry.

The two boys glanced at each other, then Louis asked in confusion,"What's a blowjob?"

"Isn't that a lolly?"

The girl snickered quietly, amused as she asked,"Wait, are you guys serious?"

"Uh," Louis blushed, looking down as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Kind of. Yes."

"How old are you guys?" She snorted, glancing between them. "You look older than me."

Louis frowned,"I'm twenty-three. He's twenty-one."

There was a pause, then the girl bursted out laughing. She wiped her eye and surprisingly, mascara didn't smudge. She then looked around, taking both their hands and leading them to the balcony that had a nice view of the ocean. There were chairs and she made them sit down, shutting the door behind herself.

She then grinned and sat across from them. Louis and Harry were lost on what was happening. But, then she told them with a giggle,"Okay, so a blowjob is sucking a guy off."

"What is with people and sucking each other?" Harry then gaped,"Wait, someone told me this! Ew, isn't that putting a willy in your mouth?"

Louis grimaced,"Gross. I pee there."

"Oh my God, you guys are cute," She chuckled, rolling her brown eyes. "Yes, that is what it is. It's not that amazing to give unless you have good lips—" she flickered her eyes to Harry –" but I know guys love it and they say it feels great. I mean, a díck has a lot of nerves and when you touch it, it really feels great. From what I heard."

Harry hesitated,"I-Is this a turn on thing?"

"You mean a kink?"

"What's that?"

She raised an eyebrow,"You know, you guys are quite innocent, aren't you? I think it's cute. But, a kink is when you have a certain thing that turns you on. I have an exhibitionist kink. Which is when I like to...be risky and have sex in public. But, no, a blowjob isn't a kink. Well...I don't know. I guess it's a kink. But, all guys get turned on when their díck is touched. Some just like it more than others."

They both were confused, yet were slowly getting what it meant, They didn't understand fully. However, who does? It's hard to get what something is when you just learned about it. Louis was catching on more, but Harry was sat with his eyes looking down and a confused pout on his lips as he tried taking in what she said.

Louis asked her,"You said a blowjob helps make your voice raspy?"

"Yeah, it's like...the díck is touching your throat and I don't know why or how, since I am not good with explaining things, but when you give one and suck a guy off, it makes your voice raspier," She said, smiling a bit. "Trust me, I know. I sucked my ex off before an interview and my voice was nearly wrecked."

"Interview?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, my name is Kendall. Kendall Jenner," she shook their hands, grinning. "I am Kim Kardashian's sister. I figured you would know her name better than mine."

Louis gaped,"Ohhh, you're famous!"

"Eh, yeah," She chuckled, getting up and running a hand through her silky hair. "My friend had me come along to the party. But, I really need to check on her and make sure she doesn't get wasted. Good luck and hopefully you like guys, so you can suck one off before a show. Trust me, it'll help a lot with the raspy voice." She then looked at Harry,"But, you're good."

Harry smiled,"Thanks!"

Kendall hesitated, then walked back inside and the boys followed behind. The party was getting dirtier and more people were drunk now. Harry grabbed onto Louis as he nearly fell over. He stood behind him, leading Louis through the crowd as the smaller boy pouted at all the taller people who may also be famous considering a Jenner/Kardashian was at the party.

They probably should have asked for a picture, but they weren't thinking and didn't want to be rude. They're not a big fan of the Kardashian's, but they don't mind some that much. They both were more into music and shows that aren't reality ones. Not because they're hipsters, just because of personal preferences.

When they got to the kitchen again, Louis frowned,"Do you think I should do a blowjob for the voice thing?"

"Yeah, it sounds gross though," Harry retaliated, grimacing at the thought. "I mean, you're putting your mouth where a person pees from. Doesn't sound pleasant to me."

"Yeah, but it will only be once," Louis shrugged, eyeing Harry and anxiously tapped his foot. "C-Could I like, do it to you?"

Harry's head shot back to Louis, eyes widening. "W-What? Me?"

"I don't wanna touch anyone else there," Louis said with a nervous laugh. "You can say no...I just trust you more than anyone else. I don't want someone else's willy in my mouth."

There was a pause as Harry continued to blush, going redder as he thought of Louis touching him there. Did he really want someone's mouth on his penís? It sounded so weird. But, he looked at Louis' lips and for some reason, he shivered a bit at the thought of Louis touching him there. His body tingling and a weird feeling settling in his stomach.

He hesitated, "I-I need to go to the bathroom, be right back."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, but sighed and Harry rushed off. He didn't look back at the boy, not wanting to change his mind. He felt so weird and tried finding a bathroom. He knew that there were some upstairs and finally found one. But, when he walked in, he shrieked when seeing a naked girl on a guy and frantically shut it.

Harry found another, knocking before going in and rubbed his face in frustration, then winced since it hurt like hell. Harry went to the bathroom, then washed his hands. He stared in the mirror, not sure why his body felt so weird. It reminded him of when he was kissing Louis and he was turned on.

Was he turned on by the thought of Louis sucking him off? He felt his willy tingle and he quickly pushed the thought away. Surely it wasn't that weird, right? He loves Louis and trusts him. Of course he would think like this, right? Because, when you trust someone, you do that stuff with them. It won't be weird for Louis to suck him off, they're friends.

Harry took a breath and exited the bathroom. He went downstairs and saw Louis was eating a cookie alone in the kitchen, frowning and looking around shyly. He looked so small, like a hedgehog trying to find his friend. Harry giggled, going to walk back over, but stumbled as he was pulled back and turned to face Nick.

He smiled,"Hi, I would love to talk, but Louis—"

"Can see you any day. This is my last day with you, Harry. I wanted to talk, play some scrabble and hang out a bit." Harry was confused, but Nick nodded to the stairs,"C'mon, let's hang out alone. I know this isn't your scene. So, we can just go on our own and ...be a bit more intimate. Trust me, you'll have some fun with me."

His voice made Harry feel weird and not in a good way. However, Nick was pulling him to the stairs and Harry couldn't stop himself. He quietly followed behind, watching with cautious eyes as Nick brought him to a room. He opened the door, revealing a room with a red bed set and a board game on the bed. Harry smiled. Nick wasn't lying.

He walked to the bed and grinned when seeing scrabble set up for them. Nick shut the door, sitting across from Harry and kicked off his shoes. Harry did the same, crossing his legs and was more comfortable now. The music was muffled by the door and Nick had the room silent. Harry loved silences, they made him feel safe.

Nick told him with a smile,"I'm going to give out the tiles. Ready to lose?"

"I always win, Mr.Grimshaw," Harry joked, smiling brightly and anxiously awaiting his tiles.

The game started with Harry, since he had an 'A' tile. It was fun and Nick was very good, understanding the rules unlike Louis. Despite this, Harry had more fun with Louis. Maybe because he's clueless and always asks for help despite the game not being one where you are allowed to help the other players. Harry helps him anyways, because he loves Louis and doesn't like him pouting. Even if it's cute.

Harry was winning by a lot, even though Nick was good at the game. He had good word play and just a better technique from practicing with his mum a lot. Harry happily put down a word, grinning as the game ended and he clapped happily when Nick added up their scores. He beat Nick by a hundred points.

"Yay, I win!" Harry cheered, taking the tiles off the board. "Let's play again."

However, Nick pushed the board away and scooted over. He placed a hand on Harry's knee and suggested,"How about we do something else?"

"Oh," Harry looked at Nick's hand, not liking it on his knee. "Um, why can't we just play scrabble?"

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed quietly,"Cause, I don't want to. I figured we do something you like, then we can do something I like."

"You don't like scrabble? I'm sorry, you could have told me. I didn't want you to feel like you had to play," Harry said with guilt, hating when people do that. Louis doesn't like scrabble, but he likes to play it with Harry at least.

However, Nick just leaned close and whispered,"C'mon, it's fine, sweetie. Now, why don't we have some fun? I can teach you some nice kisses routines, Harry."

"I don't—I don't really want to kiss right now," Harry said with a frown.

"Yes, you do. You're just nervous, but I can relax you," Nick rubbed Harry's thigh, kissing Harry's neck and Harry flinched a bit at the ticklish spot. "C'mon, lay down and relax."

His tone made Harry gulp and he nervously did as he was told, not wanting to make him mad. His heart was pounding and Harry frowned up at Nick, gasping as the boy pressed his lips to Harry's. They didn't feel nice. They were rough and he wasn't letting Harry kiss back. He was mean and just bit at Harry's lips, shoving his tongue in Harry's mouth and controlling him.

Everything was wrong. Nick wasn't nice and sweet; he didn't kiss like Louis. Louis was gentle and made Harry feel equal. He let Harry kiss back and he let Harry touch him and he let Harry do what made him comfortable. Nick just touched Harry everywhere and it made Harry feel ... powerless and like he was just a doll being controlled.

Harry pushed Nick back a little, whimpering,"C-Can you please s-stop? I don't like this."

"Harry, you do. You're just scared," Nick groaned, taking Harry's arm and pressing it down. "Now, shut it, yeah? Kiss me and you'll feel better."

Without another word, Harry was kissed once again and Harry shakily did as told, kissing back with as much experienced as he had. However, it didn't feel good. He felt...forced. Like he was being told without having any say in it. When he kissed Louis, they both made sure they were okay with it. There was no consent here and Harry soon realized that Nick wasn't caring about him, he was using him.

When Harry went to push him away, he felt a hand grabbing his arm and nails dug into the skin. Harry whimpered in pain, gasping as he pulled his mouth from Nick's, exclaiming,"S-Stop, I don't want this! Get off!"

"Would you be quiet?" Nick panicked, knowing people could hear outside if they passed by.

Harry shook his head, wiggling under the boy and winced as Nick kissed him again, but this time rougher and grinding down on the boy. Nick tried unbuttoning his jeans, however Harry paled and he shouted,"L-Louis! P-Please, Louis!" He tried kicking and hitting Nick, sneering,"S-Stop, please, just stop!"

He felt a harsh slap to his face, wincing and angrily going to hit him back as he shouted for Louis. However, the door was opening and said boy was glaring at the sight. Harry was so relieved, tears prickling his eyes in fear. Louis rushed over, puhsing Nick off and kicking him right between the legs, not holding back.

"You disgusting piece of shit! Don't ever touch him again, or anyone, got it?! We're leaving!" Louis shouted, grabbing Harry's arm and helping him up. He narrowed his eyes at Nick,"Don't even think about defending yourself, you're scum. I am calling the cops if you even think about contacting Harry ever again."

"I was just—"

"You touched my friend when he was obviously not wanting it! Don't even think of an excuse, he said stop and you didn't listen," Louis sneered, causing Harry to finch next to him. Louis gently held his hand and rushed out of the room. He glanced at Harry, saying softly,"You're okay, Hazza. I'll be there for you, yeah? Don't worry. Let's go."

Harry nodded timidly, following Louis downstairs and walking out of the condo. Louis called a cab and they waited outside on the steps. Louis couldn't believe he saw that. He wasn't even going to go upstairs, but he was so glad he did. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he didn't stop Nick then and there.

As they waited, Harry leaned his head on Louis' shoulder and shakily took a breath. Louis wrapped an arm around him, gently carding his fingers through his hair and soothingly spoke words of love to him. He knew Harry was scared and he won't let anyone touch him again. Louis knew now that he had to protect his friend more than he thought.

When the cab arrived, Louis helped Harry in and the boy snuggled to Louis with a small sniffle. The ride to the hotel wasn't any less sad than the past few minutes spent together. Louis texted Andy that they needed to talk on the way to the airport in the morning. He had to warn Andy about his brother and tell him what happened.

At the hotel, Louis led him upstairs and the boys were silent. They both were silent, neither knowing what to say. Louis was scared to do something wrong or say something bad. Harry was scared to say anything since he disobeyed Louis before and insisted on going to the party despite knowing Nick was a jerk.

But, the boys changed into pajamas and they both laid down and they continued to not speak. Louis turned to Harry after setting the alarm and he saw he had silent tears falling. Louis reached over, gently wiping a tear and leaning up, pressing his lips to the boy's cheek. He tasted like salt and sadness. Louis frowned.

"Please don't cry, froggy," Louis spoke softly, leaning his head on Harry's chest and gently rubbed his arm.

"Don't call me that," Harry pouted, causing Louis to smile and look up at him.

Louis kissed his cheek again,"But, you're sad and I want you to smile."

There was a pause and then Harry leaned down, timidly pressing his lips to Louis'. This caught Louis by surprise and he hesitated, pulling away. But, Harry frowned and he pleaded,"L-Louis, your kisses make me happy, please. I-I'm so sad. And you make me happy. Nick's kisses hurt...I want yours. I want you to kiss me, please."

And, it should be wrong. Harry was crying and sad and he sounded so insecure right now. However, Louis' kisses make him happy and it was just them. They were friends, it was just kissing and Harry needed comfort. If a kiss made him happy when he was crying, then there was no harm in kissing him.

So, Louis nodded and he reached over, turning the light off. It was dark and Louis crawled over Harry under the covers. The heat from the covers and their bodies had them both burning, yet they didn't mind. Louis laid over Harry, snuggling to him and pressing his lips to the boy's, feeling his salty tears against his lips as he kissed the boy.

Harry was sniffling and trying to hide it. He was holding Louis in his arms and kissing him slowly, lazily, sadly—it was a sad kiss. Louis' kiss was a pity kiss. But, it wasn't like he didn't want the kiss. He just didn't want to kiss Harry when he was so sad. However, Harry seemed a little happier and they were innocent pecks, short kisses and it was nice.

They pulled back, Harry pecked his lips repeatedly and Louis smiled against his mouth. The room was dark and he felt Harry's arms holding him in place. He gently wiped his tears away and then they kissed once more, only more deeply and passionately. Their tongues roaming shyly and Harry tasted weird. Like someone else and Louis didn't like it.

However, Harry pulled away anyways and the two slowed their heavy breaths with one past peck. Louis didn't move. He just snuggled to Harry and pressed his head on his chest. He felt Harry's heartbeat and there was one last kiss to his head. A few words were whispered in the dark from the sad boy, causing Louis to smile.

"You're my knight in shining armor, Louis. Even if you don't believe you are."


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since the party, Harry's been quiet and more than usual. He's typically a quiet person, yes, but now he was timider and he barely spoke to anyone. He clung to Louis, not talking to Niall despite being roommates with him. He didn't answer his mum's calls and it was worrying Louis a lot considering he's such a mama's boy.

Louis knew that he was dealing with some things on his own. Nick hurt Harry. Maybe he didn't do anything, but he was going to. Louis got to the room just in time and Harry obviously was scared. He's allowed to be. He was sexually harassed, practically assaulted and it was not okay. Nick took advantage of him and it pissed Louis off so much.

The boy was trying his best to help his friend out. He was there for Harry, always answering his calls and slept with him the first couple nights back from Hawaii. When Niall asked what was wrong, Louis just gave him a sad smile and Niall knew not to ask again. Sometimes Harry has his moments and Niall probably assumed these were one of them.

Since Harry's a very family-oriented person, he really liked to be around his mum, stepdad and sister. Despite acting like he hated Gemma, he did love her. So, he got home sick. A lot more often than Louis, that's for sure. Louis loved his family as well, but they can be overwhelming at times and it was easier for him since he was used to being away from them as well.

Not that he didn't miss them, trust when he says he does. He just handled it better than Harry. Which meant holding back all his sadness until one night he explodes into a puddle of tears and self-pity. Either way, he was fine with not being around his family mainly because he had Harry by his side and the boy was basically family to him. He always comforted Louis when he needed it.

As of now, Harry needed him, tough.

When Louis was little, Anne sat him down and she gave him this talk. It was when she was dealing with the divorce of Harry's terrible father. Harry had just fallen asleep and Louis had slept over. She told Louis,"Harry's my little boy. And I know you care for him very much. That's why I want to know that because you're older, you will protect him. No matter how big or old Harry gets, you will always protect him, won't you?"

And Louis nodded.

Because, Louis will always protect Harry and Harry will always be there for Louis. Which is why he was taking a quick snack break before he had to go to rehearsals. He was displeased with the fact that Zayn made him stay a whole weekend when he returned to catch up. Louis was rather good at memorizing lines, he just pretended they were lyrics.

When Louis walked into the bakery, he saw Harry was handed a man two cupcakes and waved to him sweetly. As he wiped down the counter, his eyes darted to Louis and he grinned brightly. His expression made Louis chuckle and practically skip over with sweet smile on his face, only to be handed a cupcake secretly by Harry.

"Red velvet?" Louis checked, peeling back the liner.

Harry scoffed,"Of course, who do you think I am?"

"I think you're Harry Styles, the best person ever," Louis nodded determined and took a bite of the cupcake, moaning dramatically. "Oh God, I missed these. They're the best cupcakes ever."

The sounds he made had Harry feel all weird on the inside, unsure of why. Harry flushed red a bit and he coughed, trying to hide it while saying,"I was hoping you can come over later tonight? After rehearsals? My mum got me a new scrabble board! It's so cool, we can play and watch Deadpool."

"How?" Louis tilted his head. "It's still in theaters."

Harry hesitated and glanced around, then leaned forward and whispered, hot breath fanning Louis' cheat,"Niall found a website...it's illegal, shh."

Louis giggled and rolled his eyes. Harry's such a dork, but that's why he loves him. Surely Louis has downloaded tons of illegal music and hey, probably every video he watches on YouTube uses copyright music. No one really cares anymore. You know, except Taylor Swift's management or whatever. But, that's none of his business.

Part of him knew he couldn't say no to Harry, even if he did plan on going to Zayn's later today. He was struggle with one part of the play and Zayn insisted he came over. But, Harry's cute pout was making it hard to say no to. Plus, Louis really wanted to see the movie, albeit probably not being able to understand ninety percent of the jokes.

Louis bit his bottom lip and glanced at the time. "Can we reschedule to Friday?"

"B-But," Harry's eyes widened, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "I was going to get ice cream."

Louis tensed. "What kind of ice cream?"

Harry cheekily grinned and licked his bottom lip while saying with a seductive voice (though, not realizing it),"Your favorite...mint. Chocolate. Chip."

"I hate you," Louis groaned, throwing his head back dramatically as he stood up straight. "Alright, I can see if Zayn can reschedule." Before Harry could cheer, Louis added with a smug smile,"Only if you promise to let me wear your red sweater." He grabbed Harry's arm, pouting,"Please, please, please, pl—"

"Fine, fine," Harry laughed. "But, we need to play two games of scrabble first! It's such a cool board, you'll be so amazed when you see it. It's so nice and fancy."

Before Louis could joke him about it, it seemed like someone was ahead of the game. A person behind Louis scoffed and joked,"Oh wow, scrabble is amazing! So cool, let's hold up the whole fucking line behind us to talk about our night plans that involve a nice game of Scrabble and Chill."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows,"What's that mean?"

"What?"

"Scrabble and chill."

Louis nodded in agreement, not understanding. A girl laughed loudly and asked,"Bro, do you even internet?"

"I go on the internet, yes. But, I just watch educational programs and documentaries on YouTube or do my school work," Harry smiled brightly, as if that was the coolest thing ever.

"What's the documentary on? Anal sex?"

"No, that sounds rather painful," Harry rubbed his bum and shook his head. "I just watched a nice documentary of SeaWorld. Please, if you like dolphins or whales, do not go to sea world. It was the saddest thing ever."

The pair behind Louis gaped, then busted out into hysterics of laughter. Harry frowned and shuffled on his feet. The girl shook her head,"Oh-Oh my God, what even are you? Fucking loser."

"Hey, he's a cool loser," Louis tried defending, only to cause them to laugh even more.

He saw Harry frowning and sighed deeply. Louis gently placed a hand over Harry's and gave him a small pat of comfort, then glared at the people as he passed by. Honestly, he wanted to defend Harry more. But, he really had to go. He didn't want anyone to get mad at him more for being late to rehearsals. Zayn's already on his arse about his lines, being punctual was something Louis wasn't the best at already.

On his way out, he hesitated and turned back. Louis lingered by the door with a frown. He saw the two customers joking Harry again and it made his heart hurt a lot. Seeing Harry being made fun of was never fun. It made him want to push a cat or something. But, he had to leave and Harry sometimes needed to defend himself.

With that in mind, he headed out and kept looking back to see if Harry did anything. Of course, Harry was always a pushover when it came to these type of things. So is Louis, but it matters. It was then Louis grinned and he decided to cheer Harry up. He went on snapchat and paused in his step, taking a quick selfie because he knew Harry loved them. He said Louis is too pretty not to take selfies.

 

It wasn't the best photo. He was tired and wearing a rugged, grey hoodie. He couldn't even bother to smile, which he knew Harry would complain about cause 'Louis, you have the cutest smile ever, please smile more'. However, Harry will deal with it and Louis was content with the ugly photo since only Harry will see it.

After finishing up his contemplating and just sending the damn picture, he rushed over to the auditorium. He sent Zayn a quick text, apologizing for being late. He knew Zayn wouldn't care about his dumb excuses, but at least he was able to apologize ahead of time. He didn't want the guy mad at him more than he already would be.

When he rushed into the auditorium, he was jogging and felt so exhausted. Considering he was wearing sweats and a hoodie, he was nearly breaking a sweat. Most would suggest taking the hoodie off, but...well, let's just say he can't. Louis just panted and wiped his forehead, pushing the hoodie down and ruffled his messy fringe.

He saw that almost everyone was here and felt rather embarrassed being the last to arrive. As of now, the play was arriving sooner than he would like and he was getting nervous. It just started, but rehearsals are for eight weeks then they have the week before where they need to basically practice the whole play and have dress rehearsal and such. It was complicated. But, Louis was willing to do it.

Louis saw that there were people building the sets and grimaced. There was still six weeks until opening. To him it wasn't much, but was it really necessary to have people working on the set? Then again, the play required a lot of building and he knew that Zayn was very precise with his art and how things are meant to look. He's an 'artist' and insists everything must be on point.

When Louis walked over, he saw Zayn chatting with Perrie about her role. He smirked a bit at the flirting, knowing they were dating and trying to keep it underwraps. It wasn't working very well. He just leaned back and crossed his arms while waiting for them to finish their frolicking. Perrie noticed and blushed slightly.

"Hello, Louis," She said awkwardly.

Louis giggled and waved back cutely,"Hello, Perrie. May I speak with Zayn?"

"He's all yours," She shrugged and gave Zayn's bum a quick tap while skipping off with a titter.

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly. His soft facial features hardened as soon as he looked at Louis. He narrowed his eyes and said in annoyance,"Louis, you missed rehearsals on Friday for your dumb Hawaii trip and now you're late? We're not even halfway to the opening and you missed so much. Do I need to recast Fiyero?"

"No," Louis quickly said. "Please, don't. I'm sorry. I won't be late again."

Zayn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Um."

"Exactly."

When Zayn went to walk off, Louis grabbed his arms and tugged him with puppy eyes,"Please, please, please don't replace me. I know I've been off, but I really want this. No—I need this! I want to do broadway and act and sing and – just, please give me another chance. There will be no more interruptions, I swear."

"Broadway doesn't give second chances, Louis," Zayn pointed out, but his tone showed he already gave in.

A smile tugged on Louis' lips. "But, Zayn does...?"

There was a glint in Zayn's eyes, however he let out a heavy sigh and waved his hand in dismissal,"Last chance, Tommo. You're staying after to help on the sets for an hour and I want to see you tonight."

"Tonight?" Louis made an awkward face. "C-Can it be Friday?"

"Are you seriously—"

"I promised to hang out with Harry!" Louis interrupted. "He's my best friend and I can't just abandon him. He got Deadpool and he's excited over his new scrabble b—"

"You're risking your role for a fuckíng scrabble board?"

"No!" Louis yelped. "No, no. I'm not! Uh, I can reschedule with him. Um, I'll just go rehearse now, thank you."

Zayn rolled his eyes and Louis frowned when slouching and trudging towards where Cara was going over her lines with others. He grabbed his script from his bag and sat down, flipping to the scene they were working on today. But, he couldn't bring himself to focus knowing he was going to bail on his best friend.

In all honesty, he technically was bailing on Zayn first, so it only made sense to stick with his original plans. But, the thought of Harry being sad over Louis not being there really made his heart ache. He loved nights with Harry, cuddled up and watching movies while playing dumb scrabble, which Louis had no idea how to play to this day.

He smiled sadly and just shook his head. This is his dream; he'll continue doing this until he dies. Then again, he'll be with Harry until even after he dies. Canceling on him once won't do any harm. Harry nearly missed ziplining and that wasn't very fair. But, he did make it. They made it on time. So, Harry wasn't late.

Instead of thinking about it too much, Louis continued to rehearse and he actually had fun. He loved working on the play, it was like making a magical world come alive. Something from a book or movie into a real life scenario. Of course, sometimes plays come first or books or movies—it all depends on the story.

When they practiced the singing, Louis got shy like always. He gets really nervous with singing in front of people. He was fine with the acting, having grown used to it. But, this is the first time he's actually singing in front of a live audience. He had when he was little, but it didn't end very well and most plays he did in school weren't musicals.

After Zayn announced that they can leave, everyone was gone aside from the volunteers who work on the props and clothing. Everyone who volunteered were mainly ones that didn't make it as a part in the play. It was usually because just in case the understudy didn't make it in time for the play, the volunteers may be able to jump in and take their part since they have seen the rehearsals. It never happened before, but you can never be too careful.

Louis sighed and he saw Harry snapchatted him a picture of a cupcake, asking where he was. Louis frowned and replied with a picture of the props that everyone was working on, saying he had to stay after as punishment. He didn't have time to reply as the phone was snatched from his hand and he saw Zayn snickering at the text.

"Punishment? Sounds kinky," Zayn teased, but sent the snapchat and pushed the phone to Louis' chest. "Stop texting your boyfriend and get to work. I need you to paint the set with Ricky."

At first, Louis was lost since who the fuck is Ricky? But then Zayn shoved him over to where some guy with spikey, black hair and a mature looking face. He was probably Louis' age, maybe a year older. Louis hesitated, not wanting to judge a book by it's cover, but the guy looked rather intimidating with his biceps showing from his muscle tee and dark pants that weren't skinny, yet not baggy.

Louis wasn't a wimp, though. He took a deep breath and grabbed the paint can that Zayn had left out for him with a brush inside. He walked over with his head held high and cleared his throat when he reached the boy who was intently painting the set. The guy looked up, eyeing Louis and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Fuck, his voice was deep.

It made Louis' knees weak as he stuttered,"H-Hi."

Ricky snickered and asked,"Can I help you?"

"H-Help. Paint. S-Set?" Louis mentally face-palmed at how dumb he sounded and blushed when the guy laughed.

The guy nodded and gave him a confused look. He then scooted over and nodded to the set. "Alright...you can paint the green parts. I'm working on black right now." When Louis sat down to join him, Ricky smirked a bit when seeing Louis' trembling hands,"Aw, do I make you nervous or something?"

"Pft, whaaa? No!" Louis scoffed and reached for the paintbrush in the can.

Ricky hummed while painting,"Oh, cool. So do you always paint with the brush backwards?"

At first, Louis was confused. But, then he sheepishly smiled when he saw he was indeed holding the paintbrush by the bristles rather than the handle. And now his hand was green. And he hated his life.

Louis mentally groaned and he quickly put the brush back, rushing to grab paper towels. But, Ricky tugged him back and offered him a roll. Louis smiled shyly and thanked him. He had no idea why this guy makes him so nervous. Maybe it's because he's super cute and Louis can't help but get nervous around cute people.

Nonetheless, he tried not to embarrass himself more than he already did. He did come off as an idiot when Ricky kept asking him questions and making dumb jokes here and there. Some seemed sexual, mainly because he didn't know what he meant. But, Louis was quick to act like he knew what the guy was joking about as he laughed with him, albeit louder than necessary.

It was fun. He would rather be with Harry, but Ricky was nice and kept calling Louis cute which made Louis blush and then he teased and called him cute again. It was nice to be complimented. Most people don't since Louis is kind of a nerd. However, Ricky just nudged him and joked with him. He was nice and Louis couldn't stop smiling around him.

At around seven, Louis was pleased when Zayn announced they can leave now. He grinned and stood up, placing the paintbrush in the can. He was sweating buckets and wiped his forehead,"Phew, it's so hot in here."

"Maybe you should take off the hoodie,"Ricky said nonchalantly, staring at Louis with rather intense eyes.

Louis awkwardly giggled and shyly placed a hand to his mouth as he admitted,"Uh, I-I would but um. I'm not wearing a shirt underneath..."

"Even more the reason why you should just take it off,"Ricky winked, nudging passed Louis and flickering his eyes down to Louis' arse that somehow showed through the sweatpants. "Nice arse."

His words made Louis flush red and he let out this weird sound that wasn't even human. He's never had anyone compliment his bum other than Harry. What did it mean? Why did he like Louis' arse? It was just a butt. He didn't understand. Louis felt so lost and it seemed like he should say something, but thank you felt wrong.

Instead, he was an idiot and asked,"Why?"

Ricky looked caught off guard. He frowned and then laughed slightly,"Uh, cause it's big? I dunno, I just think it's hot."

"But, like," Louis furrowed his eyes. "It's just a butt."

"Nah, it's a nice one," Ricky retorted, walking to Louis and ruffled his hair jokingly. "Ya know, I saw you a few weeks ago and I always thought you'd be more...intimidating and badass. But, you're cute and really shy." He then hummed thoughtfully, bringing his hand to Louis' cheek and lightly brushed his thumb against the stubble,"You wanna hang out sometime?"

Louis' eyes widened a bit. "O-Out? Like, outside?"

"No," Ricky snickered. "Well, if you want. But, I was thinking more...out as in on a date. Just you and me. We can see a movie or just go somewhere a bit more private." He then leaned forward, kissing Louis' cheek gently and lips brushed against his skin when adding,"I'd really like it if you said yes."

Yes? To a date? Louis didn't know how to reply. He's never been on a date. But, that seemed lame to say since he's nearly twenty-four and the guy was not going to be impressed if he admitted that. Part of him really wanted to go and see what would happen on this 'date' he speaks of. But, the other was too scared to be alone with someone since he's rather embarrassing and awkward.

What would Harry say? Should he ask first? He then rolled his eyes mentally. He doesn't need permission, Harry's his friend, not his mum. So, with that in mind, he said yes and he grinned brightly when Ricky kissed his cheek once more and gave his number. Then, Louis left and tried acting cool with a cheeky grin.

But, he tripped.

And stumbled into a wet set.

And now his hoodie has paint stains.

Louis rushed out in embarrassment, ignoring the boy's laugh and groaned. He covered his face in embarrassment, but then realization hit; he has a date. For once in Louis' life, he was going on a date with a cute guy who seemed to be nice. Maybe he can finally be with someone and maybe Ricky was his soulmate. Maybe he can lose his virginity before he's twenty-four.

A grin formed on his lips and Louis squealed, doing a silly dance that was probably more embarrassing than he wanted to admit. He knew he needed to tell someone and that person was definitely Harry. The boy was the one who said they needed to lose their virginity. He'd be so happy when he hears Louis had a chance at getting a boyfriend now.

On his way there, Louis was beaming and didn't care about his ruined hoodie. He happily went to the dormitory, ignoring the people glaring as he jogged down the hall, sliding across the floor. He stumbled and was glad the door was open. He walked in the dorm, doing a cute thumb dance while singing,"Guess who has a date? Guess who has a date? Guess who has a date?"

 

Louis beamed and saw Harry on the bed, legs crossed with a robe on and hair in a bun. But, that wasn't what made him halt in his step. It was the fact that Harry had on a face mask and he was painting his nails. He raised an eyebrow, not expecting that. He's never seen Harry look like this before.

If the mask wasn't on, Harry would be blushing so hard. The boy shrilled,"Shut the door!"

Louis quickly did as told, then turned and stared. He busted out laughing and asked,"Um, w-what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't make fun of me!" Harry frowned, getting up and waddled across the room. Louis giggled and Harry pouted,"Stop, my toes aren't dry yet!"

The older boy cleared his throat and coughed,"Uh, since when did you paint your nails and put green stuff on your face?"

"It's – I just," Harry huffed and glanced down. He mumbled shyly,"I just like to...pamper myself sometimes. I know people would make fun of me if I wore nailpolish...so I paint them and then just take them off later. I usually keep my toenails painted. But, uh. Yeah. And the mask is just relaxing."

Louis smiled fondly,"You know, you didn't have to hide it from me. I wouldn't make fun of you."

"Yeah, causing laughing like a hyena isn't making fun of me," Harry quipped. He used a damp cloth and began taking off the mask, face shiny and clean underneath.

Louis stood behind him. He brushed a curl behind Harry's ear that was getting stuck in the mask and said,"That's cause I wasn't expecting him. Now that I know, it's not really funny. Just...amusing. You should be able to wear nailpolish without being embarrassed, ya know? Aren't you the one telling me to be myself all the time? C'mon, where's my confident lil froggy?"

A bashful look was on Harry's face when he looked down shyly at his pink nails. "He's scared."

"Scared of what? The world is definitely more accepting now than before," Louis assured, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind and hugged him tightly, grinning as Harry laughed. "Don't take off the nailpolish. You look nice."

Harry smiled his huge, goofy grin with all teeth and eyes squinted. It was the cutest smile ever and Louis couldn't help but feel he was not worthy to see it. Nor be the one to cause it. But, he just stepped back and watched Harry get all cleaned up and refreshed. He was so beautiful, sometimes Louis can't stand it.

As he waited, Louis began to feel guilty when seeing that Harry had everything set for tonight. There were snacks on the bedside table and the new box that held the scrabble game on the bed. He even had the laptop set up. Why can't he just stay? He could, but then he wouldn't be allowed to be in the play anymore. Zayn made that quite clear.

When Harry was done, he took off his robe and revealed his lilac sweater and pajama pants that had cute kittens on them. He looked so fluffy and cuddly. His hair was damp, meaning he just took a shower and Louis was so sad. His best friend needed him. Despite being happy, he was still sad to be alone after what Nick did.

Harry propped up on the bed and he asked curiously,"So, what were you saying when you walked in? Sorry, I was listening to music."

"Oh," Louis smiled shyly while fiddling with his fingers. "I um, I have a date. With a guy, his name is Ricky."

"Ricky?" Harry hesitated. "Ricky Trevor?"

Louis went to reply, but then hummed,"I don't actually know...we didn't discuss last names."

"You're going out with someone and don't know his last name?" Harry definitely didn't approve. "Louis, how much do you know about him? I haven't talked to him before, but...he's rather....dark? I have him in photography class and he doesn't seem nice. He's a trouble maker and I think – I just think you should date someone nicer. More worthy of you."

Louis rolled his eyes and promised,"He's nicer than he seems. Trust me."

"I trust you, I don't trust him," Harry said, which is something they tell each other often.

His words were kind, but Louis wasn't pleased with them. "Listen, I know what Nick did was scary and I know it makes you worry more now. But, I will be fine. It's just a little date. Weren't you the one who said to find our soulmates?" Harry frowned and Louis shrugged,"And I think I may have found mine! He's so funny, you'll love him. Maybe you can be friends after I see where this date leads up."

It didn't look like Harry was happy about this. That definitely made Louis contemplate if the date was worth it. Harry was the one who pushed Louis to do this, though. He should approve. It's the first guy Louis suggested and already, Harry wasn't happy about it. He needed to be less picky if they want to lose their virginity before December.

Harry reluctantly leaned back and picked at his polished nails,"Alright, fine. Can we just please play scrabble?" He glanced at Louis' pants and scoffed,"Lou, you didn't even change yet?"

"Oh," Louis cringed. '"Right...Haz, I um. I have somewhere to be."

"What?" Harry's eyes went from confused to sad in a matter of seconds. "But, it's our night? I –I got everything set up. W-We need to play scrabble."

Louis got up and looked at his phone. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you. We can play Friday?"

"No, t-that's not how it works," Harry retorted and crossed his arms. "We set a day and then it just happens. What's so important that you canceled our plans?"

Louis narrowed his eyes and told him,"I have to see Zayn, like I said earlier. Please, don't make me yell, Harry. I don't like when we argue, can you just not be so pouty for once? It's only one night, I promise."

"Fine, whatever," Harry scoffed, angrily kicking the scrabble box away when Louis shut the door. "I can play by myself!"

The room was silent and Harry sat on his bed, alone with a pout on his face. He glanced at the scrabble box and his angered pout turned to a sad frown. He couldn't play alone, that's hot how scrabble works. Surely he can just be two different players, but that beats the purpose of the game in all.

He laid back and stared up at the ceiling, unable to hide the fact that his heart was aching at the thought of Louis going on a date. Louis is older, right? He can handle himself. He doesn't need Harry to worry for him. But, him being older doesn't help in every sense. Lots of people who are older get hurt a lot.

Louis is smaller than most guys. He's strong and brave, but he's also so fragile and despite not being as oblivious as Harry, he's just as innocent. What if the guy is like Nick? What if he hurts Louis? What if Ricky tries to make Louis do naughty things and forces him? It would be painful to think about, but Harry couldn't help it. It crossed his mind often.

But, Louis can handle himself apparently. He left without Harry, he's less reliant on Harry than Harry is on him. That's why he has more friends and that's why he's more social. That's why he's smoked weed once and Harry's barely drank beer before. It was just how their friendship works. Louis does social activities like footie and theater while Harry does spelling bees and photography. It's always been that way.

Despite this, he didn't like to be alone and that's why he begged for Niall to come over. He explained that Louis left and Niall was confused, but he returned to the dorm they shared and he reluctantly got into bed with Harry. Which is how Harry ended up cuddling Niall and trying to pretend it was Louis, which got a bit odd when he accidently called Niall 'boo'.

And it wasn't the same. Not at all. Because, Deadpool was very dirty and Harry was so flustered, wishing Louis was there to be lost with the jokes as well. But, nope. He was stuck watching sex scenes with Niall, who laughed and teased him constantly and made fun of him when Harry didn't get the jokes. It was moments like these that Harry was thankful for Louis.

-

Louis and Harry have a very odd friendship. No matter how much they bicker or fight (which is slim to none, honestly) they just...don't talk about it. It disappears and vanishes. It's as if the argument never happened and sometimes Harry loves that. But, then sometimes he doesn't because that means the problem is still there.

What was the problem?

He had no idea. He was—He was jealous. So jealous. Just knowing that Louis is going out with someone made him sad. One moment, him and Louis were kissing and it made him feel happy and then the next, he realized that Louis will end up kissing Ricky and Ricky can't kiss Louis. Harry doesn't approve of this.

He tried not to be jealous, he had no reason to be. But, he is and he can't force himself not to be. At the moment, Niall was meeting up with him at the library and Harry was watching Louis browse around for some book he had been wanting to read. It was amusing since Louis had no idea how a library worked and was going through literally every small section, thinking it was all in alphabetical order.

Harry didn't bother trying to tell him how the dewey decimal system worked. He found it adorable how Louis was pouting and stomping around to look for the book. Harry was working on his Marine Biology homework and glancing to Louis every so often. He then would smile and shake his head, so fond over the silly guy.

Finally, Louis walked over and he tapped Harry's shoulder. "Helppp meee! I can't find it!"

"What's it called?" Harry sighed, shutting his binder and looked up.

Louis frowned, eyebrows furrowed and sheepishly glanced at his hand. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but managed to read out,"Uhhh, it's called Eleanor & Park'? Hey, my friend's name is Eleanor."

"No, really?" Harry teased and got up. "I read that book, it wasn't as good as people said it was."

"Well, I want to read it," Louis held his hands up carelessly.

Louis was always stubborn and didn't like to accept other's opinions. That had its perks, but also could be a negative thing. Harry was always one to rely on other people's opinions. He liked to know what people thought about things before buying them, then would base his choice off of that. Louis? He simply said 'fuck it' and then would buy it anyways.

When Harry led Louis to the section, he browsed the shelves and Louis did the same. Harry already knew what the book looked like. Louis was helpless, not aware of the color, cover or type of book it was. He simply knew that it was considered a good book and wanted to read it. He's trying to be more of a bookworm, as if it made him look good for Zayn and the other people in Broadway. Harry tried saying they didn't care if he read, but like mentioned, Louis is stubborn.

Finally, he found the book and Harry snatched it from the top shelf. He flipped through to make sure it was tampered with. Then, he handed it to Louis,"Found it!"

"Wow, that was fast," Louis chuckled sadly, feeling like crap for spending so long trying to find it. "Do you mind if I sit with you till Niall comes? I don't want to leave quite yet."

"Duh, silly! No need to ask," Harry motioned him to the table.

The two sat down and Harry glanced at Louis. The boy was looking at his book and going over the back cover, so Harry began writing down some notes he knew Niall would need. Niall was smart, but not the best at taking notes.

He was quiet for a while and then got bored. He heard a clattering sound and jumped, turning to giggle under his breath when he saw Louis trying to balance coins on his face. Harry gaped and Louis kept dropping some, making the librarian hush him. Louis stuck his tongue out at her, causing them to fall again.

Harry picked up some coins and scooted his chair closer to Louis. Louis grinned and tilted his head, allowing Harry to try to balance them on his face. Louis bit his lip to stiffle a laugh. It was funnier than Harry thought, trying to make them stay.

But, Louis kept moving and Harry said,"Tilt your head back!"

"Nope! No, don't work," Louis replied, shaking his head and making the coins fall.

 

The coins were all over the floor now and Harry bashfully apologized to the annoyed librarian. Louis simply kicked his feet back and Harry cleaned up after them. He handed the coins to Louis and then rolled his eyes when going back to work, chuckling quietly.

He really liked goofing off with Louis, but sometimes it got too far. Like annoying tired librarians that just want piece and quiet. Louis continued to play around while Harry tried to do some work. It didn't take long for Louis to get bored again.

The older boy was tapping with a bored expression. He looked at Harry and saw he had some paper tucked under his notes. Louis looked at it suspiciously, seeing it was a pink paper and looked different from the others. It was definitely ripped from a book and not the same. But, Harry looked very concentrated and Louis didn't want to disturb him.

He then shrugged carelessly and smirked as he snatched the paper from under Harry. The boy gasped and turned with wide eyes, cheeks flushed red. He saw the paper and whispered hastily,"Louis,give that back!"

"Rachel, Rosalie, Laylah, Autumn, Rowan—" Louis paused, eyes widening when seeing the list was girl names. He turned to a flushed and humiliated Harry. "A-Are these...baby names?"

Harry tried snatching the paper back, but whined when Louis held it away. He hesitated and just groaned,"Yes, okay? I ... I just really like babies and sometimes I like to think of names for some." He then covered his face and mumbled,"That sounds creepy. I—I meant like, for when I have a baby. I like to imagine names for the baby I want to have."

"Aw, that's cute," Louis said sincerely. "I like the names, they're pretty. But, what if you had a boy?"

Harry shrugged,"I would name him Alex."

"Alex?" Louis grimaced and shook his head. "That's so typical. Why not something unique, like Levi?"

A look of disbelief showed on Harry's face. "Levi? Really? That's rather ... baby-ish? What about when he gets older?"

"Whatever," Louis pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine, I don't need to help you name your imaginary baby anyways."

Harry giggled and rolled his eyes, poking Louis' cheek. "Sure, okay. You know, I recall you having a list of names before. When we were in school and you were in math class, remember? You had a whole list of boy names and I saw it when you were napping." Louis blushed and Harry proudly said,"I caught you redhanded."

It was true, Louis also had tons of names. He wanted family. He may be a social butterfly and liked having fun, but that didn't mean he wasn't a domestic person who wanted to settle down. He wanted a huge family, as does Harry. Both were into the idea of pets and a family home with a pool and tons of little kids.

"Fine, I maybe had a list of boy names," Louis admitted. "But, do you want to know a secret?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

There was a pause as Louis looked around. Then, he leaned forward and whispered against Harry's ear,"Most of the names were Harry Jr."

A grin formed on Harry's face as he shoved Louis playfully, but was pleased with hoping this was true. He knew it probably wasn't. Louis is always joking around and teasing him. But, he knew Louis always said his name was cute. Harry hated his name, he was teased for it a lot and just found it boring and average. But, Louis said it was 'cute'.

He sighed and leaned back, asking Louis casually,"Do you ever wish you could have kids without being in a relationship?"

"Well, technically you can," Louis said. "But, it takes a while to be approved and stuff. Like, a sperm donor or whatever?" He saw Harry's thoughtful expression and asked timidly,"Why, d-do you want kids now?"

A blush coated Harry's cheeks. He knew it was crazy to think, but he truly does want kids now. He's only twenty-one, turning twenty-two soon. But, he really wants kids. He wanted a family and he wanted to start it young. He knew it was silly to think about, however he's very ready to be a dad and he knew this.

His mum always disapproved of his baby obsession. She doesn't believe he's mature enough to have a kid. Being innocent isn't mature, though. Harry's very mature and he is intelligent and perhaps he's not financially ready, but if he ever got pregnant then he would definitely try his best to find a home and job and do everything for his baby. He just wished he had a husband to help or something.

When he told Louis this, the boy frowned and shrugged,"I mean, I think about that too."

"Really? You want kids now too? But, I thought you were like, not for having a baby before marriage," Harry said, knowing Louis had said it at some point.

Louis nodded,"I am. But, I also don't care that much? I would prefer to get married then have a kid. But, I want kids really badly and no one likes me or wants to be with me." He glanced down and ran a hand through his hair. "Remember when we talked about having kids at the same time? When we were in your room at your fourteenth birthday?"

Harry smiled brightly,"Yes, that was when I was approved to get pregnant!"

When having a baby, parents decide if their sons are able to have babies and then when fourteen, the final test is done and the boy can determine once and for all if they want the option. Harry definitely agreed and he had told Louis first. It was more than likely because Louis was the only actual friend Harry had.

But, he remembered when they were in his bed and laying down and they just started talking about kids. Louis also was able to be pregnant and they kept talking about how they want babies. Lots of babies. And, Harry chuckled when he remembered the deal. He has mentioned it before, but it was them saying they wanted kids together. Not necessarily as a couple, just at the same time. Being pregnant together; it sounded like every best friends dream, going through the adventure at once.

Louis smiled at the nostalgic memory,"I wish we really could be pregnant at the same time."

"Yeah, I don't want to go through it alone," Harry sighed deeply and bit at the end of his pencil.

Louis shook his hand, taking Harry's hand and promised,"Even if you were with someone else, I would still be here. You know that right? Cause, we're best friends and whoever gets pregnant first, we'll be there for them. That's what friends do."

"Best friends," Harry leaned over and kissed Louis' cheek. "My best friend."

A blush coated Louis' cheeks and he looked at Harry with a loving expression. Neither saw the confused look on the librarian's face. She had heard the whole conversation, yet she had no clue why they were being so affectionate and loving if they're 'just friends'. Harry had always seen best friends being affectionate, so it didn't concern him.

Honestly, Harry was so happy with Louis as his best friend. He could never discuss babies or pregnancy with anyone. He always felt so ...shy about it. Like, it was a private thing. Some people still don't like male pregnancy and consider it 'wrong'. Especially homophobes who think a male can't carry a child. But, men who can give birth go through the same classes as females to learn about it.

Louis said out loud without thinking,"You're so cute."

Harry giggled and looked down, shaking his head. He was always against accepting compliments. He woulds say thank you, but never believe them. But, Louis truly thought Harry was the cutest person ever. With his green doe eyes, pretty lips and smooth skin and long hair. He was angelic. If only he knew Harry thought the same about him.

"Hey, stop eye fuckíng each other!"

The two jumped and a librarian shushed Niall, who scoffed and walked over to the table with his books slamming on the table. He turned to the two and Harry pouted,"Niall, stop using bad words."

"Whatever, cocksucker," Niall teased, sitting down and glanced to Louis.

Harry gasped,"I don't suck willies! Why does everyone speak of this nowadays? It's gross."

"But, I want to do it to you," Louis reminded casually.

Niall gaped,"You're gonna suck him off?! I knew it."

"Shush!" Louis hushed the boy, blushing a bit and shook his head. "I um, I just want my voice raspier and Kendall Jenner said that it can help."

"You met Kendall Jenner and she taught you how to give a blowjob?"

"Yes," Louis nodded.

Niall rubbed his face and shook his head slowly. "Wow, you two are gone for a few days and you're already talking about sucking each other off and meeting celebrities."

They both laughed and it wasn't long till Louis had to leave and meet up with Eleanor to get massages. Her birthday just passed and she had two passes. She insisted he went and despite not liking the idea of stranger's hands on his body, he really wanted to go. He always wanted a massage and it was free for him.

When he left, Harry turned to Niall and the boy teased,"I knew you two were kinky fuckers."

"Kínky?" Harry tilted his head.

"Ugh, nevermind."

Harry shrugged and the two began studying. At first, harry was surprised since Niall would usually try to pester him more about his life and Louis. He always tries to shout out about him liking Louis. Harry, being oblivious, would just say 'duh' and assume he meant platonically. He's not very smart with people, only with books.

Niall kept trying to look at the paper Louis had also read, but Harry hid it under the binder. He didn't want anyone else teasing him for having baby names. However, when he did this, Niall's eyes widened and he grabbed Harry's hand, eyeing the nail polish. Harry almost forgot he did his nails and he blushed, tugging his hand back and tried hiding it.

The irish boy hesitated, but just smiled. He didn't say anything. He just smiled. Harry felt so anxious, expecting some mean words. But, all Niall did was say 'cute' and then he easily went onto talking about their school work. The small acceptance meant a lot to Harry. He never knew he wanted someone to be so casual about it until now. It made him feel normal. So, he went casual as well, because there's no reason to make a big deal out of nothing.

As they chatted and actually studied, because Niall may be a frat boy but he's studious, they were interrupted with some giggles from people nearby. Harry didn't pay much mind to it, but Niall is a very gossip-y person and nonchalantly eavesdropped. Harry tried to make him stop, but then they both froze when hearing what was said.

"Look at that arse, damn! I feel like I've seen this guy before," a girl laughed, pointing to her phone and turning it to her friend.

The other girl snickered and whistled,"He's cute!"

"You can't even see his face!"

"Yeah, but his arse is huge so he's obviously hot," the other girl added, nodding as if she knew everything. "Wait, I think I've seen that tattoo before. He looks so familiar."

Niall and Harry looked at one another, then they got up and rushed to the girl. Harry asked casually,"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh my God, these pictures of this guy are everything and he's so cute. But, we can't see his face! He definitely goes here, though, cause it's all over the school's hashtag," She said, showing Harry the pictures and as each one flipped through, his face went paler.

No.

No, no, no. Harry felt his heart drop and his hands went clammy. It couldn't be true. How could they be released? Harry turned to Niall, who looked at him in a panic. Someone leaked the pictures of Louis. The naked pictures. Surely his private bits weren't in them, but he was naked and people knew that.

Harry shook his head quickly, ignoring Niall calling his name and the librarian hushing him. He grabbed his books and ran out of the library, trying to find wherever Louis was. He could see tons of people looking at their phones and some may not be looking at the picture, but a few were. Enough for him to worry that Louis probably already heard about this.

On his way downstairs, he heard a guy exclaiming,"Bro, this is that Lewis kid! The one in our class, what a slut. Guess it's true, the innocent ones are the type to send nudes. Desperate bitch."

He wasn't even talking about Harry, yet the boy felt a pain in his chest. It hurt more to hear people insulting his best friend. He felt like such a terrible person. He didn't leak them, he didn't. But, it was the pictures he took and that made him feel bad. Only the teacher was supposed to see them for the grade, but now everyone was seeing them.

Harry finally saw Louis walking down the hall – more like jogging—and he hesitated. He grabbed Louis' arm, but the boy looked up with watery eyes and he quickly shoved Harry off. The harsh impact made Harry stumble and he gasped, not ever expecting Louis to push him. They don't hurt each other. Ever.

Harry frowned,"Louis...w-what—"

"You—You promised," Louis whimpered, slowly stepping back. "You promised n-no one would see! I helped you and you promised."

His words were like knives and Harry didn't know how to reply. "I didn't do it, Louis. I swear, there's not even any pictures on my computer anymore., I deleted them." Louis glanced away and Harry stepped forward,"I would never. You know that—you know I wouldn't do that. I'm your best friend. I wouldn't – please, believe me."

It was like everyone was watching, but in reality, it was only a few people. Louis slowly wrapped his arms around himself and tears were falling down his cheek as he sniffled quietly,"P-People saw them. Only you had them, Harry. People have seen me l-like that now. I feel so dirty now. Everyone's calling me a slut." He then added weakly,"I've never even kissed anyone."

"You've kissed me," Harry argued, a lump forming in his throat.

But, Louis looked away and shook his head,"I don't know if I count that anymore."

"Louis—"

"Don't," he interrupted. "just, leave me alone."

Not another word was muttered as Louis shoved through the hallway, head low and body closed in on itself. He didn't want the students touching him, he already felt so dirty. He ignored the urge to look back, knowing that Harry's face would only make him contemplate turning back and hugging him. Asking for comfort. Wanting just some type of love.

He knew deep inside that Harry didn't do it, Harry would never. But, who else could have done it? He doubted the teacher did. Andy was nice and he was polite. He got on well with Louis. So, that only left Harry, unless someone broke into the computer. Louis was a good person, though, no one would really want to hurt him, right?

The more he thought about it, the sadder he got. His body was aching, just wishing for someone to hold him. He is usually so strong. But, he was exposed. His body was all over the internet and people could see his bum. They could see his naked body. They could see his flaws and ugly stomach and small legs and everything he hated.

When he got to his dorm room, he slammed the door shut and went to crawl into bed and cry. But, his teary eyes looked over and he saw Calvin snickering from the bed. The guy looked up and he teased,"Aw, Tommo is a model now, huh?"

"L-Leave," Louis tried to sound harsh, but it came out more as a plead.

Calvin just pouted and held up his phone, showing a picture,"But, you look so damn pretty, aw."

Louis hesitated, not having seen the pictures that well. He only confirmed them quickly, not caring at the time. He was always more focused on kissing Harry and trying to push his nerves away. But, as he stepped forward, he felt his face flush red when seeing how...naughty the picture was. It looked scandalous, how could Harry find this beautiful? This hideous picture that was nothing but arse and back? Louis' ugly back and oversized bum.

He shoved the phone away and kicked off his shoes, rolling onto the bed and pleaded,"C-Can you just leave? I want to be alone."

"Why? Embarrassed that you exposed your slutty side? I always knew this innocent thing was an act," Calvin laughed and got up, leaning over Louis with crossed arms. "You're just a whore who acts like you know nothing, huh? I bet you go out and suck díck every night for dinner, don't you? Get your arse fucked and send them little photos cause you can't get a date? It's all good, I feel you. If I looked like you, I would be desperate too."

Louis had hot tears dripping down his face, clutching his pillow in his hands and closed his eyes tightly. Every word was a stab to his ego, making it lower with each punch. He was gross. He was a slut. He barely kissed anyone, but he was a slut. He's nothing. That's why he's alone. That's why Ricky might end up canceling the date. That's why Harry probably won't forgive him.

When there was no reaction, Calvin nudged the boy and cooed,"Aw, is lil Lou crying? That's what you get for taking photos naked."

"I-It was a project," Louis tried defending, voice hoarse. "J-Just helped Harry, I was just helping. I didn't—I wasn't—"

"Oh, you were helping Harry alright. Bet he jacked off to this," Calvin snorted.

Louis frowned,"I-I don't even know what that means."

"Knock off the innocent act, Tommo! We all know you're just a promiscuous whore now," Calvin rolled his eyes and snatched a jacket from the ground. "Just warn me when you're having your little customers come in. Don't wanna walk in on you doing your job, whore."

Louis shook his head and wiped his eyes, sitting up. "I-I'm not a whore, I barely kissed anyone."

"Yeah, sure," Calvin winked and opened the door. "Keep telling yourself that. See ya later, hope you like the popularity you're gonna get. Can't wait to tell the guys my roommate is the next Kardashian."

Louis didn't get the joke, but he didn't even care anymore. He just let his bottom lip tremble and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at the door weakly as it shut. He then grabbed another and buried his face in it, letting out a scream as he sobbed quietly into it. He screamed and screamed, throat going sore and body shaking with sobs.

Why did this happen? Why did people see that? How did that happen? He knew it couldn't be Harry. He knew it wasn't him. He knew Zayn and Niall wouldn't do it. Eleanor didn't even know he did the project and – well, Louis barely knew anyone else. Everyone else is just irrelevant and he couldn't see why they would start this.

AS his body calmed, he stared ahead and just tried to figure out why a person did it. Did he do something wrong? Apparently, if they felt the need to humiliate him. He was so low on the social ladder as it is, but what if Zayn fires him because of this? He was seen as a whore. Zayn wouldn't want a whore as the lead of the play.

Louis was so sad. He's been bullied many times, don't get him wrong. He was teased, but it wasn't like this. Not to where everyone literally knew something about him. The pictures were for a project; an art project. Photography, more specifically. Some people probably knew that, but not everyone. And some won't care, it was considered slutty just because he was naked. He understood why, but he also didn't get what made it okay to laugh at him and make fun of him.

Everyone assumes he sucks guys off just because he took a photo naked and that's what he was afraid of. He barely knew how to do that; so how can they assume this? He was just innocent. A small, innocent boy who was in a play and kissed his best friend sometimes. He's not easy. He doesn't get paid to suck anyone off. Now he's sad and he can't find a way to be happy.

Louis wanted Harry. He wanted to be held and comforted. But, he ruined their friendship. Or, he probably didn't since Harry forgives easily, but he knew he hurt it. They never accused each other like that. Louis just felt so vulnerable. Now, he was alone and didn't have his best friend there for him. Sadly, he was too scared to work up the nerve to apologize, let alone ask for a hug and kiss on his forehead.

Because, kisses are the best ways to comfort a person and Louis loves Harry's kisses.


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened, sweetie?"

Louis frowned, leaning his head back on his pillow as he told his mum sadly,"I-It's so bad, mum. I don't – I don't know what to do. Everyone's making fun of me and—and it's so scary. All these guys are calling me a whore and these girls are laughing at me. I hate it so much. Can I please go home for a bit?"

"Louis, you can't do anything until you tell me what happened. Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. Can you tell me why people are making fun of you?" She asked with a deep sigh. He could hear her cooing to the babies while probably feeding them.

The boy blushed a bit. He didn't want to tell his mum. But, he found himself admitting quietly,"Harry had this photography project...and it was to make nude beautiful or something. Like show that being naked isn't always sexual. But, someone must have found the pictures and now people think they were sent to someone in a naughty way."

"Oh, love," His mum let out a breath of frustration. "Why would you do that?"

Louis pouted,"It was for Harry, mum. It was just a project and I didn't think anyone would see them. Only the teacher would see them and now someone must have found them. Part of me thinks it was Harry."

It hurt to admit that, but he couldn't just let that pass his thoughts. It could possibly have been him. Harry did have access to his work, he could have taken it back and let them loose. Of course, Louis doesn't want to think that. He was scared, though. He couldn't let anyone free from being accused. He needed to know who let them out and as of now, Harry was on that list.

His mum tsked,"Louis, you and I both know Harry would never do that. He's a sweetheart and respects you more than anyone I know. I don't think he did this. He's such a smart boy. Remember when you were ten and a boy pantsed you on the playground?"

"Yeah, Harry poured his apple juice on his head and shoved him in the sandbox," Louis chuckled, sniffling quietly at the memory and sat up with a determined look on his face. "You're right mum. I shouldn't accuse him of doing that. I just...I didn't know who to blame. I was mad. But, I'll go and talk to him right now."

His mum chuckled fondly,"Good, because I know you two couldn't go long without talking. Before you go, I was wondering if you and Harry would like to come down for Christmas. I'm sure Anne wouldn't mind. I wanted to have a fun get together for your birthday and I would prefer you home for that."

It was like a tradition. Every year Harry and Louis choose whose house to go to for Christmas. They have never spent a Christmas apart since they were ten years old. Before then, Harry's dad was still in the picture and he wasn't very fond of the Tomlinson's. Thankfully he's gone and Robin is much nicer. Now they still like to keep the tradition up.

"That sounds nice! I'll ask Harry, but I'm sure he would agree," Louis said as he tugged on his shoes. "I have to go before Harry goes to his next class. Um, I'll talk to you later mum? Love you."

"Love you too, dear. Please ignore the assholes who are making fun of you. You're a beautiful boy," She then cheekily added,"after all, you're my son."

Louis blushed,"Mum!"

"I'll talk to you later, tell Harry I said I love him."

The boy rolled his eyes and smiled as he hung up and checked his phone. He saw there was about twenty minutes before Harry's class. He wasn't looking forward to that long run, but he could definitely make it in time if he tried. He wanted Harry to know he loved him and that he was sorry for accusing him of what happened.

Their friendship is so important to Louis. The most important thing, maybe even before his family. He relied and needed Harry in his life. They were like two parts of a whole. Two halves of a heart. They needed one another. He just hoped Harry could forgive him considering Louis has been ignoring him for three days. It was probably the longest they have gone without talking.

When Louis headed down the hall, he eagerly went to the boy's dorm and ignored everyone who was pointing and nodding to him. He was getting so much attention lately and it wasn't good attention. While Louis isn't popular, he was somewhat known before since he is a big part of the play and there were posters with his face everywhere. Now, he seemed known for his nudes rather than his play.

Louis frowned as he saw some guys pointing at him and just rolled his eyes. He knocked on the door and anxiously hopped on his toes. Eventually the door opened and Louis grinned widely, ready to greet Harry. That was until he saw Niall, the smile dropping from his face instantly.

Niall pouted,"Well, damn. Hello to you, too."

"Is Harry here?" Louis tried peeking over Niall, who raised his arm up so Louis couldn't get in.

Niall shrugged,"That depends, are you here to suck his díck or punch his face?"

"Neither," Louis said with a flustered face. "I-I want to apologize. Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—" Louis glared at Niall,"Would you move? I need to apologize."

The Irish lad tried to block the door, but Louis licked his own finger before shoving it in Niall's ear. The boy shrieked in disgust and gagged, shoving Louis. Louis smugly stepped into the room and he saw Harry on the bed, a book in his lap and hair pulled back in a bun. He looked so pretty, Louis wanted to kiss his cheeks and cuddle him forever. Sadly, he couldn't do that right now.

Louis stepped forward and smiled sadly,"Hi, Harry."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, voice not angry, but not exactly pleased.

When Louis went to speak, he looked to where Niall was watching. The Irish lad noticed them staring and then huffed, grabbing his jacket,"Fine, I'll leave. Bitches, if you need me, I'll be in the library if you need me. Please use protection and don't come on my bed."

"I can't go on your bed?" Louis frowned. "But—"

"No, idiot! I meant like, sperm." Louis grimaced and Niall rolled his eyes,"Nevermind, I gotta go."

The boy left with the door shutting behind him. Louis shrugged that off and he glanced to where Harry was packing his bag for his class. He stood back, not sure if he's allowed to speak to him or if he should wait until he was done. But, then Harry looked up at him with a small smile on his face and Louis sighed in relief. At least he wasn't that mad.

Louis said,"I just came by to...apologize. For accusing you of leaking the picture. I mean, deep inside I knew it wasn't you. I just wanted someone to blame and you seemed like the easiest one to blame. I'm so sorry. I know it wasn't you and I know you would never do that to me. You're the person I trust the most in the world, it definitely wasn't you."

"Of course it wasn't. I love you so much and I wouldn't do that to you,"Harry smiled, holding his arms out with a shy smile on his face. "Can I have a hug now? I missed you, Lou. Ha, it rhymed."

"God, I missed your dorky words," Louis laughed.

Harry shrugged,"They missed you, too."

A grin formed on Louis' face and he eagerly stepped into Harry's awaited arms. The two hugged each other tightly and Louis felt at home with Harry in his arms and vice versa. He missed this. It's been three days, yet felt like a life time. Louis' been trying to busy himself, but honestly, nothing was time fulfilling without Harry around.

Louis leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and mumbled sadly,"I'm so confused and scared, though. Like, who would do that? I know it wasn't you, but it scared me because who else could it have been?"

"I don't know, but I'll try to find out," Harry promised, tightening his grip around the smaller boy. "I'm going to class to pick up my project. Maybe I can ask my teacher If he's seen anyone."

Louis smiled gratefully,"You're so sweet. I like your outfit, by the way."

Harry looked down at his outfit, blushing when he saw it was a plain white shirt and skinny jeans. He didn't think it was that cute, but Louis always loved to compliment simple things. Harry usually wore either fancy shirts or plain ones. He liked to flip and Louis never failed to adore his outfits.

"Thanks, I wanted to wear my sunglasses, but...they're kind of feminine," Harry admitted, timidly holding up the white pair of sunglasses.

Louis pursed his lips and took the glasses from Harry. He gently placed them on Harry and Harry fixed them up. Louis beamed and kissed his cheek, saying,"I think it's cute. Feminine or not; you look beautiful like always."

They were rather feminine, he literally got them at a feminine store when shopping with Gemma. However, he liked them and he liked his outfit and clothes. Sometimes Harry wished he was more confident. He is, but he still hesitates. But, Louis liked the glasses and it fit with his outfit. Harry loved them, even if they were for 'girls only' apparently. Louis really helped him grow from his shell.

 

It's times like these where he's so thankful for Louis. The boy made him feel more confident. When Harry first grew his hair out, Louis grew it out with him to help him feel more comfortable. When Harry wore foundation, Louis wore some as well just to help him not be insecure. And when Harry started wearing skinnier jeans and floral shirts, Louis borrowed some to help. It was so nice. Louis' so nice.

"Thank you," Harry breathed out in relief. "I just hope no one makes fun of them."

"Just ignore them, because you look fabulous." Louis then asked Harry,"Can I walk you to class? I missed you so much and I don't want to leave you."

"Of course! I have so much to tell you," Harry giggled and went to grab his bag, but Louis snatched it up for him and tossed it on his back. "You don't have to—"

Louis waved him off. "It's the least I can do."

He felt so bad for everything and wanted to make it up to Harry. After all the guilt he put on the boy, it felt right. So, he followed Harry outside of the dorm and they headed down the hall. The class was in the building next to the dormitory and Harry was most likely going to be late. It was Louis' fault and he hated that.

Harry was a very efficient and punctual person. He liked to be on time, turn things in early and be a very systematic person. His marine biology class is his favorite and Louis knew he hated being late to anything, especially his favorite class. So, Louis tried urging him along, but Harry just smiled sadly and shook his head.

"It's fine, I'm never late and Professor Dalton loves me. She won't mind me being a few minutes late once," Harry explained and wrapped an arm around Louis. "Did I tell you that Niall made me watch 50 Shades of Grey? It was very sexual and made me so sad. He kept hitting her but Niall said it was ...kinky and that she liked it?"

Louis grimaced. He recalled seeing tons of articles and people talking about the movie. He shook his head,"I don't understand the story. Everyone either hates or loves it."

"Niall said that spanking is hot. Like, he told me once that your bum would be fun to...spank?" Harry blushed a bit as they halted, waiting for a car to pass. Louis had gripped Harry's arm protectively to stop him from walking. "But isn't spanking something you do when you're bad? So, why would someone like that?"

"I don't know," Louis frowned. "That sounds painful. I don't want to be spanked. I had enough spankings as a kid."

Harry giggled and nudged Louis,"Aw, someone was a bad boy."

For some reason, the way Harry phrased it made Louis all flustered. He cleared his throat and just took Harry's hand, tugging him across the street in a rush. Harry stumbled, slamming into Louis and the two laughed as they nearly fell over. They walked over the fountain area and headed to the building Harry's class was in.

"Anyways, enough about spankings." Louis told him, "My mum called and she wanted to know if you were fine with coming to our place for Christmas this year."

"Oh, wow. It's already near Christmas time? That flew by," Harry frowned and looked down. "I haven't even thought of your present this year. Last year's was terrible."

Louis gaped and shoved the boy,"Shut up! You got us a vacation to the ski lodge. That's the best present ever."

"But now I need to top that," Harry whined, tugging at Louis. "What do you want this year? And don't say nothing. Because you want something, I can tell you do."

Honestly, when people ask someone what they want for their birthday, they shouldn't expect an answer. Sometimes a person will reply, but usually they won't. No one wants to truthfully say it because then what If the person can't get it? Louis didn't want to pressure Harry to get anything. And truthfully, he didn't know what he wanted.

He promised,"I don't want anything. You can get me something, but there's nothing I'm actually looking for."

Harry blinked. "You're full of shit and I don't accept this."

"Too bad, cause I'm being honest," Louis shrugged.

Harry huffed in annoyance and trudged towards his classroom. "Whatever, but okay. I'll ask my mum, but I'm sure she's fine with me coming over. Are there any plans? Are we doing a secret Santa again? Last year was terrible. I got a Barbie doll."

"And I saw you doing the doll's hair last month," Louis teased, nudging Harry. "I don't think so. But, the girls would love it if you got them some Barbie Dreamhouse they wanted. I'm getting them the airplane or whatever. But, since there's no secret Santa, they would want that. They're so spoiled."

Being in a huge family like Louis', it was common not to get a lot for Christmas. Harry's family usually helped a lot with presents since it was a struggle and they're so grateful for that. However, the girls have now grown used to being spoiled from them. It was cute, but also frustrating since they ask for more than they can get. Then again, so does everyone in the world.

Harry nodded and they stopped outside of his class. As Harry looked inside the classroom, a girl laughed while walking passed,"Nice glasses, where did ya get them at; Claire's?"

"No," Harry frowned deeply.

Louis saw the girl flicking him off and he exclaimed,"You're just jealous cause he looks hotter than you ever will!"

She rolled his eyes and Harry smiled sheepishly,"Thanks, Lou."

"No problem, you look cute and I don't want you thinking differently," He said with a beam.

Louis' phone buzzed suddenly and he looked down, eyes widening when seeing it was Ricky. He hasn't texted Louis since asking him out. Louis figured it was because of the nudes being leaked. Apparently Ricky didn't see them or didn't care, because he asked Louis if he wanted to go on their date tomorrow.

A grin formed on his face and Harry frowned,"What happened?"

"Ricky texted me," Louis giggled, typing a 'yes!!!!' and was then embarrassed since it seemed so eager. "We're going on our date tomorrow. Fuck, I'm so nervous, what if he doesn't like me?"

Harry tensed and he turned to Louis with a hesitant expression. "Oh, a-a date? I thought you weren't – nevermind. I'm sure he'll like you. What's there not to like?" Louis didn't' seem convinced and Harry smiled shyly as he said,"I mean, you're so pretty and nice and funny. You're talented and adorable and make people smile...I don't see why he wouldn't like you."

"Aw, thank you," Louis giggled, kissing Harry's cheek quickly. "You're the best friend ever."

The label didn't settle well with Harry, for some reason. He didn't like it. They are friends,

"Yeah, friend," Harry laughed awkwardly. "Are you sure this date is a good idea, though?"

Louis rolled his eyes and he saw that Eleanor texted, asking if he can meet at the library with Zayn to go over lines. Louis turned to Harry,"Yes, why would it not be? Harry, don't be silly, okay? I'll be fine! I know things are weird, but I promise, if anything goes wrong I'll call you right away. You're on my speed dial, remember?"

"Does speed dial exist anymore?" harry chuckled, hiding his nerves.

"Well, if it did, I would make you my number one," Louis said, leaning on his tip-toes and kissed Harry's nose. "Just...calm down a little. I'm already so nervous, like what If he kisses me? I'm not very good. He might notice."

It hurt that Louis was actually this insecure over the date. He should never be insecure and now this guy came in and was making him all nervous. Harry didn't like it. He's probably making excuses to hate the guy, but he didn't care. He didn't want Louis to go out with him and part of the reason was because he's jealous. Though, he won't admit that out loud.

Harry narrowed his eyes,"But, you're the best kisser ever." He then tickled Louis' side and grinned,"The bestest."

"Shut up," Louis shoved him jokingly. "Do—Do you think you can help me before the date?"

Harry tilted his head to the side,"Help you...kiss?"

The thought made Harry's breath hitch. They haven't kissed since Hawaii. What if Harry's worse than before? What if they never did it again? Harry loves Louis' kisses. He wanted to kiss him forever and ever. But, this guy might come in and he might kiss Louis. Then Harry can never have a kiss from him again.

"Yeah um. We said we would help each other, right? And – And I might get a boyfriend soon! So, I wanna be good for him, ya know? More experienced," Louis fidgeted with the end of Harry's shirt, leaning closer towards him."And, you're my best friend and I trust you. I wanna go a little further? If—If that's okay."

Harry gulped, seeing Louis staring at him with pleading eyes,"Like, touching more?"

"Yeah, just look something up? For me? We made a deal, remember? We need to lose our virginity before I'm twenty-four and I want it to be good. And you'd help me, wouldn't you? I'm scared. Please help me, pretty please?" Louis leaned up, pouting his lip and making this adorable puppy face that is so hard to resist.

 

Harry couldn't help it. He really thought the idea wasn't the best, them kissing and advancing with touches, but why? They're friends. As long as they understand that, then it was okay. They would just need to be safe with it. Harry wanted to get better too. If Louis is going to have a boyfriend, then so will he. It was best to not rely on Louis so much.

So, Harry nodded slowly and smiled,"Okay, we can um. We can kiss and stuff. I can google some things we can try. I have to go to class, though. So, tomorrow before your...date?"

"Sure, can you look up some tips, too? I've never really been on a real date," Louis said and bit nervously at his thumb.

There was a pause and then Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah, tips. I can find some tips! Bye, text you tonight!"

Louis waved and he watched Harry walk into class with his dorky embarrassed expression. Harry always got awkward when he was late somewhere and had to walk in with class in session. Louis sighed deeply and he went on his way to the library. He didn't know what to expect, he was quite anxious to see his friends, but he didn't want to talk to them that much.

Sometimes Louis preferred being alone. It made him feel safe with his thoughts and less judged. However, he also got lonely. He never knew what he wanted. But, Harry always seemed to know. He would just feel when Louis wanted company. And when he didn't, Harry would leave and ask him to text when he wanted company.

Harry is so perfect.

Louis smiled lovingly, not even realizing it. He went to the library and saw Eleanor and Zayn chatting, the two scooted together and going over the lines for the play. Louis went into the library and he waved to his friends. However, someone shoved right passed Louis, causing him to stumble back and frown deeply as his shoulder ached.

The guy sneered,"Hey faggot, nice arse pic!"

"Thank you, sometimes I get a little insecure over how big it is. But, my friend told me a big arse is a nice arse," Louis grinned, glancing at his behind with a giggle. "Sorry for running into you, I didn't—"

"Shut up! You fucking idiot, you don't know sarcasm do you?" The guy roughly pushed Louis and the smaller boy's face paled.

Before he could say anything, they heard Zayn shout,"Hey, get your hands off of him!"

"Whatever, have fun with your gay whore," the guy laughed and Zayn lunged at him, but glared when Louis tugged him back.

It made Louis cringe when he saw how the guy looked at him. Sometimes he truly doesn't know when someone is being sarcastic or not. Despite being a sarcastic and sassy boy himself, he had moments where he just couldn't tell. Like, he would first ask himself if the person was sarcastic and then tell himself no, they were complimenting you.

He turned to Zayn and said,"T-Thank you, he was so mean."

"Yeah, yeah, you're fine. C'mon, don't let him get to you," Zayn wrapped an arm around Louis and led him to where Eleanor was looking at him with pitiful eyes.

She said when he sat down,"I hope you're doing fine. I can't believe those types of pictures were leaked. Why were they taken anyways?"

"It was for Harry's photography project," Louis explained, tugging at the ends of his hoodie sleeves. "Can we not talk about it? I—I don't really want to have this conversation again."

Eleanor frowned,"Of course, sorry love. They were very beautiful, though. Just...so you know."

Louis smiled at her thankfully, then looked down as he saw Ricky texted him. They were making plans for the date. Ricky was asking him where he wanted to go and Louis said wherever he wanted. Louis was a very fun guy. He wanted to go somewhere exciting and cool. However, he didn't want to seem like a little kid.

As they went over lines, he occasionally texted Ricky back and found himself a little bored. Ricky wasn't very fun. He didn't have cute jokes like Harry or dumb stories to tell a million times. But, he was nice and sweet. He would send Louis little quotes from the play they're doing and said it reminded him of Louis.

"Who are you texting?" A voice broke his thoughts and he looked up at Zayn. "Is it your boyfriend?"

Louis blushed. "Not yet."

"Oh, I thought you and Harry were already exclusive? You look practically married," Zayn laughed, nudging the boy.

A confused look formed on Louis' face. "Harry? What? No, I told you a million times, we're not dating. It's Ricky. He's taking me out tomorrow. Why does everyone think Harry and I are dating?"

"Because you look at each other like there's no one else in the room," Eleanor said with a fond smile. "I wish someone looked at me the way he looks at you. I mean honestly. Harry barely knew my name the first week I spent with you guys cause he was so busy looking and listening to you. It's seriously so cute."

Louis shrugged,"He's just a good listener."

Zayn rolled his eyes,"Harry looks at you like you have the sun shining from your arse."

"Ew, that sounds painful," Louis grimaced. "if Harry was here, he would say that's cause I have hot pants or something."

Neither of the two understood the joke and Louis felt a little uncomfortable. Harry tells the jokes better, even when they're lame. He didn't know what to make of this conversation. He felt like they were trying to force him and Harry together. Are they really that cute together? He didn't know or understand why they thought this.

But, then his phone beeped and he grinned when he saw Harry texted him. Louis giggled quietly as he read over the text. Harry sent him a text that read 'knock knock' and he said 'who's there' and Harry said 'Doris'. Louis knew the joke, but asked 'Doris who?' and Harry replied with laughing emojis 'doris locked that's why I had to knock'.

Louis let out a small laugh that was stifled by his lips. Eleanor said with a deep voice,"The curly one has texted."

"Shut up," Louis said, not looking up from his phone.

Eleanor narrated,"Louis has received a text. One that has made him stifle laughter. All signs point to Harry Styles being the sender of such text that made laughter escape the boy. Is this text a dumb joke that the curly one has sent or is it a cute selfie? Cards are on the table. Zayn," Eleanor held an invisible microphone to his mouth,"What do you choose?"

Louis rolled his eyes and smiled down at his phone, replying to Harry with laughing emojis and his trademark 'you silly froggy' because Harry's a silly little froggy. The silliest of them all. He then groaned when hearing Zayn speak.

"I choose," Zayn paused dramatically. "A joke. The curly one has sent a joke."

"Zayn has said joke. I repeat, the curly one has texted a joke!" Eleanor exclaimed, then blushed when the librarian shushed her. She mocked,"Shhhh to you too!"

The librarian stood up and snapped,"Miss, would you like to be kicked out?!"

"I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" Eleanor pouted, sitting down and blushed when people stared.

Louis shook his head in annoyance. Why does he choose such weird friends? At least Harry is normal. He spoke too soon, because he looked down at his phone and grimaced when he saw Harry sent a picture of his foot on snapchat under the table. Louis snorted, face-palming because yep, all his friends are weird.

"For the record, it was a joke," Louis said with a laugh.

Zayn fist pumped the air, "Success!"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Louis saw Ricky texted and said they were going out for dinner. He muttered,"Fuck, I have nothing to wear."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow,"Date problems?"

"Ricky wants to go to a dinner and the restaurant sounds expensive. I don't have many fancy clothes," Louis looked down at his outfit. "Life is so difficulttttttt."

Eleanor said,"Just have Harry help you pick out an outfit. We need to focus on the play. We're supposed to be going over the lyrics. Did you ever fix the voice problem?"

"Yeah, blowjobs help," Louis said nonchalantly, flipping through his papers.

He heard a choking sound and jumped back as water splattered across the table. His eyes widened when he saw Zayn coughing frantically and Eleanor patting his back with a concerned look. Louis frowned deeply. Did he say something wrong? Why does everyone react this way? It's just a blowjob, gosh.

Eleanor asked in a hasty whisper,"Where did you hear that?"

"From Kendall Jenner." They gaped and he waved a hand,"It's a long story. But she said that it makes your voice raspy and rough and that's what we want, right? So, I thought it would be nice to just...give Harry a blowjob before the show. Then it would sound perfect. I think it's a good plan."

There was this look on Zayn's face that didn't look pleased. "Um, did he seriously agree to that?"

"Yes, why would he not? It's just a blowjob, silly," Louis shook his head and hummed quietly. "Now, I need some help with this verse. I don't know how you want me to range my voice. Like, it's a slow song, so do you want me to hold out the last word and like, raise my voice or should it fade?"

So, Zayn scooted over and Louis listened as he told him how to do it. He smiled when Zayn sang it for him quietly, trying to show him how to hold out the last word. Zayn had a very pretty voice and Louis enjoyed listening to him sing. Personally, Louis still preferred Harry's voice over his, but maybe he's bias because Harry's the best person ever in his eyes.

When Louis copied, he felt flustered and tried not to blush over how intently Zayn was watching him. It was weird to sing for someone. Louis usually doesn't do that. He is shy about his voice. But, he needed to get used to it. Strangely, It was easier for him to sing to a crowd than an individual. Louis was weird, though.

As they continued to practice, he saw Eleanor looking at his phone and blushed when she raised an eyebrow at the background. He snatched the phone away and she teased,"Aw, that's so cute. You have your best friend as your background. My best friend won't even put a picture of me as my contact I.D."

"It was when we went to his mum's for his birthday in 2013," Louis explained defensively, looking down at the picture with a smile.

It was a really cute picture. They were celebrating Harry's nineteenth birthday and were both tipsy. It was one of the few times they ever drank. Gemma insisted they got a little drunk for Harry's party. They were pretty tipsy for just having one glass each. Harry had jumped on Louis' back and they nearly fell over cause Harry was not very light. The cute picture was worth it, though.

 

As Louis reminisced over the memory, he didn't see Eleanor and Zayn's knowing looks. It's his expression that made the two smirk knowingly. Louis and Harry were so in love that they didn't even know it. It was disgustingly adorable and the cliché friends to lovers story everyone hates, yet adores. Because, it's so cute to have two people grow up and fall in love, but it was frustrating since they pass everything off as just friends who know each other well.

They had a skinny love.

Meaning they're both in love. But, they're too shy and scared to admit it, yet they express it in more ways than people who are even in love do. They protect, love and adore each other so much. Louis and Harry have such a powerful love that Eleanor and Zayn can feel it and Harry wasn't even around. Yet, the way Louis simply looked at a picture of them showed how much he loved Harry.

When Louis looked up, he smiled at his friends and they just stared at him with a sad look in their eyes. It was sad to know that Louis and Harry may never be together just because they're scared to say how they feel. Or, maybe they didn't know how they felt. Perhaps they're oblivious to their own feelings for each other.

That night, when Louis left, he could feel this tension around him. Everything his friends told him about his own feelings for Harry was weird. Now, he felt uncomfortable. Not because he didn't want to love Harry. But, because, he didn't understand; do they really look at each other that way? He didn't think so. And yet, he found himself questioning until one am and was scared when he realized, maybe he did feel something for his friend.

-

"Okay, this shirt and those pants!"

"Those pants are from high school."

"But they look cute on you!"

"They're red and too small."

"Fine, what about this?"

"...Harry, that's Eleanor's."

Harry looked at the crop top and blushed, tossing it to the side. "Oh, well, I mean. It's still cute."

"Then wear it on your date! Harry, he's going to be here in an hour! I'm freaking out," Louis exclaimed with a panicked look in his eyes, frantically flipping through his closet. "All my pants are just skinny jeans. I need something nicer. What do you wear to a dinner date? A blazer? Button up?"

"I dunno. I never went on one," Harry replied sassily, rolling his eyes. "Why are you going to dinner? You said dinner dates are boring. You should go bowling or golfing."

Louis smiled at the idea of a golf date. That sounded nice and fun. But, he said while taking out his blue button up,"Yeah, but Ricky said he wanted to go to dinner to get to know me more. Does this look okay? I think it's cute. Like...it's tight but loose and you said blue makes my eyes brighter, right?"

The younger boy turned and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He went over, gently taking the shirt and holding it up to Louis. It was cute, definitely. It made his eyes really bright and pretty. But, then he looked over and saw this shirt he recalled Louis wearing during a dinner before and he knew what to do.

While he rummaged through the closet, he didn't see Louis timidly sitting on the bed and trying to position himself sexily. Harry hummed quietly and took the blazer that Louis had. He only owned one, but hey, some guys have none. He then grinned and felt accomplished with the outfit he made.

He said,"Okay, I have a—what are you doing?"

"Um," Louis awkwardly placed a hand at the back of his head and was laying like Rose in the Titanic. "B-Being seductive? I hope...probably not. Ugh, I'm failing."

Harry stifled a giggled,"Um, why?"

"Cause we're supposed to be kissing and Ricky is going to be here soon. I just want to get it out of the way, you know? Please, can we kiss now?" Louis sat up and rubbed his hands together nervously.

Honestly, Harry was trying to push that away. He knew Louis would bring it up. Harry wanted to kiss him, but it felt so forced. He knew Louis would never pressure him. If Harry said no, he would respect that. Maybe ask why, but that's it. Louis was so respectful to Harry and yet, Harry wanted to please him even more than he does.

It was just hard for him to kiss Louis knowing he was going to be with someone else in a mere hour. But, Louis needed him and Harry wanted to try kissing too. He needed to advance his kissing and Louis was the only one he trusted to do that with. So, he put the clothes down and shyly sat down on the bed with Louis.

Harry was very under-dressed. He didn't have classes today and only wore a grey hoodie and pajama pants. His hair was barely even brushed, only lazily in a bun. But, Louis took his hand and scooted closer, pecking Harry's lips quickly. The quick action made Harry's breath hitch. He felt his face flush red.

"Um, so what do we do? We already," Louis paused shyly. "Made out. What's after that?"

There was a pause and Harry tried to remember what he read. There were many things listed that people suggested. But, he recalled one. Harry laid back and he pulled Louis on top of him. Louis shrieked and sat on his lap. He awkwardly tried to get comfortable, then laid flat on Harry with his chin on his chest and poked at Harry's neck as the boy looked at him with a struggle.

Harry played with Louis' hair and explained,"I um, I read something and it said to...grind? Or like, rub against each other. It—It makes you...come."

"Come?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, then remembered. "Oh, like, sperm? When you orgasm?"

Harry giggled and buried his face in Louis' neck,"Um, yes. That. We're going to do that."

"Wow, I never did that before," Louis laughed nervously and fidgeted with Harry's shirt. "How do we start?"

"We kiss and stuff and then you move down on me? Like when girls dancing on guys in movies. And then I move up to you. I don't really know. I just googled it and these gifs popped up so I might copy them," Harry shrugged, wrapping his arms around Louis and whispered,"Can you kiss me first? I feel nervous."

There was this long pause as they were both hesitant on what to do. Then, Louis leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's. Their lips moved together sloppily, having never kissed since when they were with each other. Aside from Harry and Nick, but that was forced and Louis refused to count it. It wasn't consensual.

Harry gripped at Louis' back, pulling him closer as Louis shakily tilted his head, trying to deepen it. He remembered what they learned last time. How the person tilts their head so they can get more access. Harry's tongue lightly licked at Louis' lips. Louis parted his mouth, trying to push his tongue in against Harry's. But, then Harry was licking into his mouth, moving his tongue against Louis' and Louis giggled a bit. He pulled back and Harry blushed, licking his own lips.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked with wide eyes, lips bright red.

Louis wiped his mouth and admitted,"Um, too much tongue...s-sorry, it felt slimy."

"I'm sorry," Harry frowned deeply, looking away. "Fuck, I'm so bad at kissing, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to help you. I didn't mean to—"

Louis quickly covered Harry's mouth with his hand. "Shush it, dork. You're fine. It's okay. We're helping each other. Neither of us know what we're doing, remember? It's fine, we're learning. Just don't eat my face next time."

Harry looked at him with a flustered face. He said,"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't, I promise."

So, they kissed again and this time it was nice. Harry was light with the tongue, not swallowing Louis' face. And Louis kissed him back just as deeply. He nervously tried to bite at Harry's bottom lip, remembering that someone once said that was hot. He was pleased when Harry gasped, whimpering against his mouth. Okay, he did something right.

They slowly began to move their hands. Harry's were going south and Louis' north. Louis scooted closer to Harry, as if that was possible. His body was growing hot and his shirt was suffocating him. Louis panted breathlessly against Harry's lips and they kept kissing. Just kissing. Their lips smacking together and Louis' hands were moving to the boy's hair, only to pout against Harry's mouth when he remembered it was tied up.

"Wanna pull y-your hair, ca-can I do that?" Louis pleaded, only for Harry to nod eagerly.

Once permission was granted, Louis clumsily unwrapped the tie from around Harry's bun, letting his long hair fall free. Louis grinned deviously when seeing it all fall. He frantically kissed Harry again, hands grabbing at his hair like a baby tugging at its mum's hair. Harry laughed quietly and then gasped when Louis tugged harshly, making him moan.

Their lips weren't even separating. They felt raw and bruised, Harry nibbling and kissing Louis like it was his last day on earth. He felt his lower half tense and he wasn't sure why. His length was growing hard and he squirmed under Louis, trying to move against him. Louis felt him as he moved forward, their hard-on's pressing together causing them both to moan quietly into each other's mouths.

Suddenly, Harry was struggling and he pleaded,"C-Can I touch your bum? Please, please, please, j-just a little, I –"

"Please, " Louis begged, his words swallowed by Harry's kiss.

Harry's large hands fit over Louis' bum, pulling the boy tightly against him. Louis roughly tugged his hair and he hesitated before gently moving against Harry. His actions caused Harry to grip his bum tighter, teeth nearly biting Louis' lip until he realized what he was doing. He loosened his lips, causing Louis to suck testily at the bottom one. Harry whined his name and Louis felt his heart speed up at the sound.

 

Neither quite understood what was happening. It was like everything was just happening at once. Harry was so overwhelmed and hot and sweaty. He never knew an arse could be so nice to touch, but every time he grabbed at Louis' bum, the boy was whimpering and it sounded so sexy to him. Which wasn't a common adjective he used.

Louis whispered into his mouth,"Mm, you taste s-so good."

"Thanks, I had c-chocolate," Harry giggled against his lips, kissing him deeply.

Louis hummed and nodded, fingers tracing to his neck and tugging at the strands there. He felt so turned on, Harry's lips tasting like chocolate and tongue like candy. He never knew kissing felt this nice before. So sweet and hot all at once as he kept having to pull away for a breath.

"L-Louis, I need to – please can you – I'm so –" Harry didn't know what to say, because he didn't know what was happening.

It seemed like Louis didn't know either, because he paused and looked at Harry. The boy's face was so sweaty and red and yet, it was hot to him. He carded his fingers through Harry's hair, nervous as he moved his hips against the boy's, their hard-on's brushing together through their layers of clothes and Louis moaned when Harry's fingers grabbed at his hips.

Louis breathed out against his neck,"H-Help, Harry. I don't—I need you."

His words made Harry tense and the boy quickly wrapped his legs around Louis' hips, grinding up clumsily into his hips. Louis was sweating so much, he wanted to rip off his clothes. But, he couldn't. He just focused on making Harry feel good along with himself. He kissed Harry's neck timidly, rutting his hips forward and their bodies were going rigid.

Both of them felt tight in their lower bodies, their arms shaking and Louis struggling to sit up. But, Harry thrusted up, meeting Louis halfway and soon they were moaning each other's names, coming hard into their pants. Harry cried out, eyes clenching shut and Louis watched him with a deep gasp before slouching against him with a heavy pant.

The room was silent aside from their breathing and it smelled like sweat and come. But, they didn't mind. Louis just wiped his face and sleepily looked at Harry with a grin. Because fuck, that felt amazing. How come he's never done that before? Louis never knew sex could be so amazing. Though, that wasn't even sex.

Harry giggled quietly and looked at him with a lazy smile,"T-That felt nice."

"Very nice," Louis admitted, sitting up while rubbing his eyes. "I-I can't believe we never do that before. I wanna do it again." He scooted over Harry, cuddling him close,"You were so hot."

Harry blushed and shook his head,"No, you were...I never knew you kissed like that before."

"I only kissed you, silly. I didn't even know I could do that," Louis scoffed, but nuzzled his nose against Harry's chin. "And um, you should touch my bum more. It feels nice."

His comment made them both burst into a giggling fit and it wasn't even awkward. It was as if nothing happened. Harry was jokingly touching Louis' bum and Louis tugged at his hair in amusement. It was so weird, yet so them. Most people would feel awkward after sex with their best friend. But, Louis and Harry were casual as well.

Sadly, all good things must end. It was only a few minutes later and Louis got a text that Ricky was on his way over to pick him up. Harry frowned as Louis frantically moved off of him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly and saw Louis stumbling around for his clothes, only to snatch up the outfit Harry got for him.

"Shit, I-I didn't even realize it was almost time," Louis exclaimed, sniffing himself quickly. "Dammit, I smell gross! Harry, please help, I-I don't know what to do."

And usually, when Harry's sad, he would leave. He would go to his room and cry because things didn't go his way. He wanted cuddle Louis and whisper stupid jokes into his ear, hearing him laugh loudly. He wanted to hold hands and watch 90210 while Louis would go through the characters and listing who's the hottest, then have Harry scold him because judging people isn't nice.

However, Harry was his friend. He can't let Louis go on this date feeling insecure. So, he got up and he went to Louis, grabbing a wash cloth and dampening it with water. He watched Louis take off his shirt, then stood behind him as Louis fixed his hair. He carefully rubbed the cloth on his bare body, strangely having this odd feeling in his stomach while touching him.

His thoughts were broken as Louis asked,"Should I do like, my swirly hair or my fringe to the side?"

"You mean your cinnamon hair?"

"It's not a cinnamon bun, Harold!" Louis glared fakely through the mirror.

Harry smirked and just said,"I think that would be too fancy. Maybe just the fringe – oh, make it kind of messy too. Cause your outfit is already rather fancy, so it'll be a bit more casual."

"You're brilliant."

A cheeky smile formed on Harry's face, and he decided to change since his pants were sticky with come still. He borrowed a pair of Louis' boxers since they're not as tight as briefs. Louis' arse is bigger than Harry's, so that helped. He changed the boxers and then checked his phone, telling Niall he should be on his way soon.

While Louis was changing, he saw his phone lit up and looked at Louis' screen nonchalantly. They trust each other. They have one another's passcodes and passwords for everything. But, then he frowned deeply when he saw that Ricky texted, asking what dorm is his. He had a ton of winky faces and it made Harry uncomfortable.

Harry glanced at Louis and saw he was still fixing the buttons on his shirt. Harry sneakily scrolled through the texts between Ricky and Louis. Ricky was way too flirty. He kept calling Louis hottie and babe and love. Harry glared at the screen. How can Louis date this guy? It wasn't even the first date yet and Ricky was treating Louis like he knew him so well. Louis hates being called hottie. He hates dinner dates. He hated people who flirt too much. Why is he going on this date?

Maybe he was forcing it. Louis always wanted to rush into things, so he was probably dating Ricky just to get a boyfriend and get it over with. Harry could be wrong, but he felt like he wasn't. Either way, this date had to end. It's their first date and those are always awkward. He knew just how to make sure there wasn't a second.

"Harry, does this look okay?"

The boy quickly tossed the phone down and he went to apologize for being on it. However, his eyes darted up and his throat went dry. Louis stood there, his maroon polka dot button up fitting him beautifully. The blazer fitting him like a glove and shit, those jeans looked so good on him. Harry was speechless.

 

Louis was nervously fixing his hair and staring at Harry, waiting for words to come out. However, Harry was literally speechless. Words could not describe how beautiful Louis looked. He was just so...handsome and pretty and everything in between.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Louis asked self-consciously.

The boy quickly shook his head, stepping forward,"N-No, you look – wow. And – your hair is...wow. And your face—just wow."

"Wow, I am flattered with compliments," Louis joked, rolling his eyes.

Harry quickly tried to move and help Louis with his hair, but then he stumbled over the corner of the bed and Louis quickly grabbed onto him. Their faces were so close together and Harry wanted to kiss him, just like they were doing moments ago. He wanted to hold Louis and have Louis hold him and he wanted them to tickle and kiss and cuddle forever.

But, there was a knock at the door and Louis' eyes widened,"Shit, it's him. Harry, help! What do I do? Advice, now. Please."

"Okay, okay," Harry hesitated, knowing this was wrong and knowing all morals were thrown out the window by now. "This is going to sound crazy but trust me, yeah?"

Louis nodded quickly, taking Harry's hand,"Yes, of course. Always."

And guilt filled Harry as soon as the words left his lips,"Chew with your mouth open, because um, if he doesn't accept that now, he never will. Be really loud and don't hold in your laugh, even if it doesn't seem polite. You're always loud and he needs to know that. Tell him about all the kids you want. If he doesn't want kids, he shouldn't be dating you."

"Are you sure this is good advice?" Louis frowned, having thought this was everything not to do on a date.

But, Harry scoffed and straightened out Louis' blazer. "Of course, people always tell you not to do that, but then the dates always end terrible, do they not? So, talk about yourself a lot. He needs to know everything about you. Also, try to go on your phone as much as you can. Play hard to get. Flirt with the waiter and waitress, cause you wanna see if he's possessive or not. Possessive isn't good, it's a test. Lastly, slurp your drink or soup if you get it. Cause that's cute. At least, it is to me."

"This sounds really bad, though," Louis said.

Harry just ushered Louis to the door, hearing Ricky knock again. He assured,"Just trust me, Louis."

"Alright," Louis took a deep breath and leaned up, kissing Harry's cheek sweetly,"You're the best friend ever, thank you so much for helping."

As soon as he said that, Harry felt like shit. He was such a mean friend. But the door opened and this Ricky guy stood there, shoulders broad and hair sexily done. It made him forget that what he did was wrong, because Ricky was a jerk and Harry could feel it. Right when he grabbed Louis' waist, Harry knew he did the right thing. Or maybe the wrong thing for the right reasons.

Harry waved goodbye to Louis, pouting when Ricky glared at him. Yes, Ricky is mean and Harry knew it. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his things, shutting Louis' door. He saw Niall texted and Harry ignored it. He sluggishly went to his dorm with a frown on his face. It was a Friday night and Harry was pouting over his friend going on a date, how pathetic.

The thing that scared him was if the advice made Louis get into more trouble. What if Ricky got mad at Louis and hurt him or something? He didn't seem that strong, but he could definitely hurt Louis. Harry's poor little Louis who was too nice for the world. They always said that about each other; that the other was too nice for the world.

When he got to his room, he went to text Louis that he was sorry and not to do any of what he said. He didn't want to sabotage the date that Louis was so excited for. However, he opened the dorm door and shrieked loudly when he saw Niall naked and twerking to Fifth Harmony 'Work from Home'.

Harry shrieked, slapping his hands over his eyes,"Niall!"

"Wha – I told you not to come over!" Niall exclaimed, frantically pulling on his pants.

"I didn't see the text,"Harry whined, shutting the door and lowering his hands from his flushed face. "Why were you—"

"Don't ask."

"But you—"

"It was nothing."

"You were—"

"just drop it," Niall pleaded, awkwardly glancing away and turning the music video off.

A silence fell. Harry saw Niall fidgeting and trying to fix himself up. He tried not to comment on the bulge in his pants. It was weird and Harry felt violated just being around him. But, he didn't want to embarrass the boy. One time Harry was dancing to Britney Spears and he would hate for Louis to bring that up when he had walked in.

After a moment, the awkwardness faded and Harry sat down. He glanced to where Niall was staring and asked while kicking off his shoes,"What? Stop staring."

"You look like you just had sex," Niall commented. "And you were at Louis'."

Harry blushed and laid down,"W-We just kissed."

"Ooh, details please," Niall winked. "Did you touch the butt? Was there tongue? Or was it, like, no tongue with butt?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged as he nonchalantly admitted,"Um, we kissed and touched each other. But it was like, we weren't naked. We weren't that naughty."

Niall laughed and stretched his arms. "Interesting, so where is he?"

"On a date."

Those words made Niall's head snap and he looked over, asking in disbelief, "Wait, you two were kissing and now he's going on a date?"

"Yes."

"harry, you can't—that's not how life works," Niall said in exasperation.

Harry asked easily,"Why not? He smelled good and he was nice and we wanted to help each other. They're not dating."

"They might and I'm sure the person won't be pleased to know Louis was making out with someone right before their first date," Niall pointed out.

And that was it. Harry couldn't hold it back. He sat up and exclaimed,"Well, maybe I don't care, okay?! He kissed me and asked me for help, he wanted help! And I liked it so why does it matter?! He won't have a second date anyways! I made sure of it. So please stop making me feel bad, he did it too! He's my friend and asked for help, so I helped!"

Harry didn't mean to yell. He felt so bad for yelling at Niall, but he was frustrated and it seemed like he was the bad guy when Louis was equally at fault for everything. All Harry wanted to do was help his best friend. And now his best friend was going on a date with a jerk who doesn't deserve him. Harry had to do this. He needed to protect Louis.

"What do you mean you made sure he didn't have a second date?" Harry looked away in guilt. Niall looked at him in suspicion and slowly went to his bed, sitting down and asked,"Harry...what did you do?"

Harry smiled innocently,"Um, n-nothing?"

"Harry," Niall narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

A deep sigh left his lips,"I um. I just...gave him advice." Niall quirked an eyebrow. "And maybe it was bad advice and maybe I told him to be a jerk and to be loud and annoying and be on his phone and basically flirt with everyone. But! But, I was just trying to help because Ricky isn't good enough for him."

"And who is?" Niall pestered, leaning in close to make sure Harry wasn't avoiding his eyes.

Harry shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, Niall. Please don't make me talk about this. I just wanted him to not be with Ricky. Is that so bad? Is it wrong to think your best friend deserves more?"

It looked like Niall wanted to argue and say something. But, he got up and went to his own bed. Harry saw how he looked ashamed at what Harry did. Harry knew it was wrong, he's not dumb. Oblivious? Yes. Innocent? Yes. Dumb? Not necessarily. Harry was a smart boy with less experience than most twelve year olds nowadays.

Yet, his heart was made of gold and his thoughts were always to benefit others. All he wanted to do was make sure Louis, his everything, was given everything possible. Harry always thought Louis deserved the world. Ricky would never give him that or even try to. That's why Harry needed to make sure he didn't date him.

When Harry looked to where Niall was typing up a paper on some physiological thing, he huffed and rolled around his bed in frustration. Harry was nervously watching the time tick by, wondering what Louis was doing. Was Louis kissing Ricky? Did Ricky like Louis' kisses? Did Louis pull Ricky's hair? It wasn't long nor as luscious as Harry's, that's for sure.

Harry got up in frustration, walking to his dresser and watched as Niall sneakily looked over at him before pretending like he wasn't. Harry timidly grabbed his nail polish, quietly going back to his bed. He saw Niall watching him. He felt self-consciously, but he was agitated and needed to relax. Painting his nails relaxed him. Even if he didn't like Niall or anyone watching him.

As he began painting his nails a light blue, he checked his phone occasionally. He mumbled under his beath,"Stupid Ricky. Bet he doesn't use fruity conditionaer. Bet he won't rub your feet. Bet he doesn't floss after every meal. Bet he doesn't even wash his belly button. How disgusting. Belly buttons deserve to be washed."

"Shit, I forgot," Niall groaned. "Wow, I haven't washed mine in years."

"Ew," Harry looked at him in disgust.

Niall chuckled,"Harry, stop staring at your phone. Chill."

"He hasn't called me! What if he's hurt? What if Ricky kidnapped him?" Harry whined.

Niall blinked. "It's been twenty three minutes."

"Oh my God, he's gonna die!"

"Calm the fuck down, bitch."

"Hey!" Harry flipped his hair,"I'm a bitch with style."

"just shut up and tell me; do you want to go to this Christmas party? It's gonna be so fun, there's gonna be wine and singing and games and it's like a kids party but for college so it's wild," Niall winked, typing something.

Harry shook his head,"I'm going to Louis' for Christmas. Speaking of, I really need to get him a present."

"Wow, you're like, married. Do you do anything apart?" Niall asked in amusement.

Harry blew on his nails and looked thoughtful. "Eh, we shower apart. Well, we do now. We didn't until we were thirteen. Apparently that's weird. But, we're comfortable with each other."

"Uh huh," Niall shook his head. "Wow. Hey! I thought of a great birthday present."

"What?" Harry beamed, hope in his eyes.

"Strip for him."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not joking, do it. He'll love it," Niall sat up and rubbed his hands together with a smirk. "You can get all dressed up in a sexy Clause costume and then do a Jingle Bells Rock thing like in Mean Girls. Louis would love it. Then just strip off your clothes. It'll be so hot. I'm not even joking; I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

Harry stared at Niall, disgusted by his naughty ideas. How can one strip for a friend? Or anyone in general? A body is for the person and their partner. At least, that's Harry's opinion on nudity. He would get naked for Louis just because like, he had to? But, he wouldn't do anything intimate like that.

When he told Niall this, the boy rolled his eyes and ignored him. Harry shook his head in disgust and glanced at his nails. He pouted when he saw he messed one of them up. He used nail polish remover and fixed the nail. He then smiled when Niall said they were cute. Niall may be sexual and gross, but he's so accepting and nice as well.

After Harry finished his nails, he watched TV and talked on the phone with Gemma for a little bit. It was nearly eleven and he wasn't even thinking about Louis for quite some time. He was used to him around, but he was tired and nearly falling asleep. He goes to bed early, so it was common for him to be tired before Midnight.

Harry changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. He curled in bed and was soon falling asleep. But, then he heard a ringing and heard Niall calling his name. Harry whined and sat up. He recognized the ringtone as Louis' and sleepily answered, only to shoot up when he heard Louis pleading quietly on the other line, "Harry, t-the date didn't end very well. Can you please um, pick me up? I need you."


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as he heard the boy's voice, Harry knew he was at fault here. He got Louis hurt or in trouble and he couldn't handle living with that guilt. He told Louis to be a complete jerk, now Ricky did something to him and Harry's thoughts were not good right now. He was imagining the boy battered and bruised.

When Harry borrowed Niall's car, he was nearly in tears. So, Niall joined and reluctantly let Harry drive since he wasn't letting Niall even reach over to help him buckle up. Harry was trembling and had watery eyes. He was so scared. What if Ricky touched Louis in a naughty way? What if he pressured Louis the way Nick did to him?

As these thoughts continued to go through his mind, he drove to the restaurant Louis texted him. It was really late and Louis was waiting for him outside, so the boy must be freezing. London was quite cold at the moment and Harry parked outside the restaurant, shivering as he went over and looked for the boy, frowning when he couldn't see him.

However, he heard a soft 'harry' and his head snapped up, turning to where he saw Louis shivering with a bruise on his cheek and tears falling down his cheek. Harry's heart dropped, aching as he rushed over to the smaller boy who looked even smaller as he curled in on himself, shaking like a leaf with his jacket tightened around him. His head low and lip quivering.

Harry pulled Louis into a hug, tightly holding him as he felt the boy sob into his chest. Guilt rose in Harry's chest, burying his face in Louis' hair as the boy cried into him with his fingers gripping at Harry's shirt. Harry leaned against the wall and tried to soothe him, but he didn't know what to say. A guy hit Louis—why? Did he really take Harry's advice? Harry was being such a jerk, now he got Louis hurt.

"Louis, w-what happened? Did Ricky do this to you?" Harry asked in concern, pouting when seeing the mark on Louis' face. It was bright red and some would think it's blush, but it was definitely a bruise forming.

There was a pause as Louis looked around, scared to see the guy. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and he led him to the car. He saw Niall in the driver's seat now and Harry sat in the back with Louis. The smaller boy snuggled up to Harry, leaning his head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him with a deep frown.

Niall glanced back and winced,"Ouch, quite a bruise you got there, buddy."

"Shut up, Niall," Harry snapped with a protective tone.

Louis just shrugged and said while closing his eyes. "Um, I took your advice, Harry. And it didn't work very well. We were fine, like, he held my hand and he was nice. But then he was going all quiet and I decided to go on my phone, like you said. And then the waiter came by and I flirted with him because you said to test if he's possessive. And he kind of is...he got mad and I stopped. But then the waiter was flirting with me and Ricky called me a slut."

"What?" Harry gasped, glancing at Louis in disgust. "He called you what?"

"A—A slut. He saw those photos that were leaked...the nudes? And I guess he was trying to give me a chance anyways, but then he brought them up and I left. But then he followed me out and he started yelling at me," Louis nearly whimpered as he tucked his head under Harry's chin. "H-He yelled at me and hit me? And I hate being yelled at. It's the worst thing ever."

"I know, Lou," Harry felt his heart ache. He gently patted at Louis' hair and sighed sadly,"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."

Louis shook his head and looked up at Harry. "Hey, it's not your fault, Hazza. You never went on a date, so of course you don't know what to do. But you tried and I just want to thank you for always being there for me. Most people wouldn't and you still picked me up. You're the best friend I ever had and I love you a bunch."

Harry's eyes softened as he saw the smile on Louis' face. It's like even in the darkest moments, Louis was still so happy. They make each other happy. It sucked, though. Harry was definitely in the wrong here and Louis thought he was just trying to help. Yes, he was trying to help. But he was trying to help the date never happen again.

At least that worked. But at the price of getting Louis hurt? That wasn't okay at all. He couldn't believe this happened. He let Louis cuddle him and tried ignoring the glare Niall gave. Niall didn't even like Louis, but they were sort of friends. It was quite strange how Niall was still protective. Harry liked that, at least someone was also looking out for the boy.

When they got to the campus, they went to the dormitory and Harry decided to stay with Louis. They knew Calvin was out with his girlfriend and staying at her place. So, Harry waved goodbye to Niall and the Irish lad said,"Aye, Lou. If you need someone, I'm here too. You two get some sleep and hope you feel better. The guy was an arse."

"Thanks, Niall," Louis chuckled sheepishly, taking Harry's hand as they headed to the dorm.

Louis was quiet but Harry figured he was still shaken up. They went into the dorm and Louis hung up his blazer. Harry grabbed some pajamas they could sleep in and dug around the drawers to find something he could fit. He found some sweatpants for Louis and shorts for himself along with a couple of tank tops since it's quite hot.

When he turned to give Louis the clothes, he saw the boy staring in the mirror with a pout. He was staring at his bruise on his cheek and gently brushed his fingers against the tainted skin. Harry timidly walked over and he placed his hands on Louis' shoulders. His nose pressed to the back of Louis' head and the boy frowned deeply. He glanced at Harry in the mirror with a sad expression on his face. He wasn't sure what to say. Neither of them were.

But, Harry finally told him,"You look tougher now."

"Yeah, getting punched in the face is so tough," Louis grumbled under his breath. "He hit me and – and now it's stuck on my face. A stupid bruise cause I'm a weak bitch and can't handle a little punch. He's not even that much bigger than me."

"He's taller than me, Lou," Harry laughed sadly, wrapping his arms around his friend from behind. "And, besides, you're better than that. Like I don't know. Maybe it's a good thing you didn't fight back. You're the bigger person here."

A small smile formed on Louis' face as he shrugged. "I guess, but I don't know. He made me sad. He treated me well until the date and now he hates me."

"Who cares? He's not worth your time. Now let's change and watch some telly before we fall to sleep," Harry offered, holding up the pajamas.

Louis grinned and he reached over, snatching the pajamas from Harry. The taller boy stuck his tongue out and then changed into his clothes. He was glad Louis was handling this well. He didn't want to sit and explain that this was all his fault. Should he be honest? Well, morally yes. But he was glad to just spend some time with Louis. He's glad Louis is going to be sleeping with him tonight and not that Ricky guy.

After they changed, Harry set up the wii and got everything settled. He saw Louis in bed waiting for him and beamed as he went over. The boy glanced at him and Harry tried jumping on the bed. But, being the idiot he is, he didn't make it and awkwardly fell off with a groan, gripping his tummy as Louis busted out laughing.

"S'not funny," Harry whined as he rubbed his tummy and sat up. "Owie."

"Owie," Louis mocked with a giggle, taking his hand and tried helping him up.

However, Harry tricked him and tugged Louis down, calling the boy to stumble off the bed and shriek as he landed on the ground next to Harry. He gasped and shoved Harry, crawling over him and the two wrestled around. Harry tried gripping onto Louis and tackle him, but Louis was a bit stronger and managed to pin the boy's hands over his head.

Harry whined and he attempted to kick Louis off, but his legs were awkward as fuck. Louis perched himself on the boy's lap, face mere centimeters from Harry. His fringe fell in his face and Louis was laughing with glee from winning at wrestling, like always. He looked so happy, his little crinkles by his eyes and eyes squinted like they do when he's really happy.

Seeing him like this made Harry so happy and he couldn't help it as he leaned up, capturing Louis' lips in a kiss that was probably not the best idea at this time. Because he tasted so sweet like chocolate and he felt nice against Harry. However, Louis gasped and he gently shoved him down with a hurt expression on his face.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked with a bashful expression, feeling embarrassed.

Louis scoffed and got off of Harry. He crossed his arms while licking his lips,"Harry, you—I was just on a date! And he hurt and was so mean to me, how could you kiss me like that?"

"B-Because you like kisses and they make you smile?" Harry offered with a frown, face flushed in humiliation. "I'm so sorry, I was just. You looked happy and I wanted to make you happier? I didn't mean to make it – to make you upset. I just like kissing you."

There was a pause and Louis looked down at his hands. He sighed and shrugged weakly,"Alright, it's okay. Just don't do it again, please. We only kiss when we're practicing. Now, can we watch Friends or something? I don't feel very sleepy right now. And I could use a cuddle. I can't cuddle without my lil froggy."

Harry glared at him,"I am not a froggy."

Yet, he still made that angry little face and Louis nearly laughed. It was his angered froggy face, as Louis would call it. Where he just squints his face and scrunch his nose a bit and do this weird thing with his mouth. Louis couldn't even describe it. Some people would find it sexy, but he found it adorable and whenever Harry gets mad, it's so hard to take him seriously.

 

When Harry saw Louis laughing, he just grumbled and got on the bed with a huff. He grabbed the wii remote and they snuggled close together. They watched the show a million time and at the moment, they were on season four. It was one of their favorites and mainly because Phoebe was pregnant, which they enjoy. Pregnancy is their favorite things.

Harry leaned his head on Louis' shoulder and entwined their legs together. They were laughing as Phoebe was yelling at joey and they she was crying randomly after laughing. Harry busted out laughing and leaned his head into Louis' chest, chuckling in amusement at the show. He sighed and Louis played with Harry's hair like usual.

"I can't wait till I can be pregnant one day," Harry frowned, playing with Louis' shirt.

Louis nodded in agreement, sighing sadly,"Yeah, I – I really was hoping Ricky was the one or something. That's one of the main reasons I was looking for a relationship. I want a family. But now he turned out to be a jerk and this is all so frustrating. I just want to be happy and stuff, but I guess it won't happen."

Harry glanced at Louis and said,"Hey, don't act like that! We can totally have a family. We just need to get a boyfriend first."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Louis pouted. "Everyone thinks I'm a slut and send nudes to random people. No one wants to date me. But, we can definitely find you a boyfriend. You're so gorgeous and sweet...and funny and I can totally get you a boyfriend. You know, cause you're perfect."

"No, stop," Harry whined and sat up, staring at his friend. "Don't say stuff like that. I heard a lot of guys whispering at your bum the other day in photography. They obviously want to date you. I mean, they even talked about touching you. They said it was so big and they wanted to take you out to eat. Well they said eat out? But, I think that means take you out to eat, right?"

Louis grinned,"Really?"

Harry nodded quickly and even if his heart was aching for some reason, he was quite excited. They were helping one another out. Harry didn't really want Louis going out with someone, is that wrong? He got jealous easily. In a friendly way. But maybe if he chose the guy, then it would be okay. He wanted to approve.

"Can I approve the guy before you date him though?" Harry asked quietly, taking Louis' smaller hand. "I don't want this to happen again. You were so nice and Ricky was a jerk. I can't let you get hurt again."

A blush coated Louis' cheeks and he nodded. He said,"Only if I get to approve your boyfriend, too."

So the two both agreed. They were only letting the other date someone as long as they like the person. For some reason, that didn't seem like a good plan. Harry and Louis both like different people. Harry was a soft, sensitive and gentle person who didn't like certain humor. And Louis was a humorous, goofy and funny person that didn't like sensitive people. You know, unless they're each other. It was complicated, but they agreed nonetheless.

Harry clapped his hands and exclaimed,"I can't wait to be pregnant! We need to find someone fast."

"Yeah, but we can't really get pregnant right away. Like, the person needs to want to have a baby with us," Louis chuckled, reminding the boy with a sad smile.

"Aw, that's not fair," Harry whined and flopped on the bed.

It actually was fair, they shouldn't go out and trick people to get them pregnant. However, Harry didn't want to wait. He wanted to have a cute tummy and sore feet and hormones and even more sickness. He just wanted the whole experience but of course those rules had to always be in the way and ruin his chances of being happy. He hated rules.

Before either could continue speaking and rambling about pregnancy, there was a knock at the door and they both looked at one another in confusion. It was passed midnight now and people usually don't visit Louis, let alone at this time. Harry moved off of him and the boy got up, heading to the door.

He opened it and they both gaped when seeing Ricky standing there. He had this guilty look on his face and was still wearing the outfit from the date. He looked like he barely even went anywhere. Louis went to shut the door, but the boy stuck his foot in the way. Harry stood up slowly, the air tense as their unwanted visitor stared at Louis.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked, voice forced calm. He was shaking inside, but didn't show it.

Ricky glanced at Harry, jealousy filling his eyes. He turned back to Louis,"I came here to apologize. I hit you and I shouldn't have done that. But what the actual fuck is this guy doing in your room?" Ricky asked in disbelief, motioning to Harry. "We just went on a date. How come you have another man in your room?"

"Harry? A man?" Louis chuckled in amusement.

A pout formed on Harry's face. "Aye, I'm the manliest of them all!"

"Sure," Louis rolled his eyes and eyes darted to Ricky's. "And um, he's my friend? Why does it matter? You hit me and you were so mean to me. Like, I was just trying to play hard to get. But of course you went all macho man on me and then you punched me in the face! How could you do that to me?"

Ricky groaned and exclaimed,"It was an accident! You were being an asshole and you're a guy, toughen up! Guys hit each other all the time. I gave you one small mark on your face and what? Do you think I'm gonna abuse you or something? Cause you're making it seem that way."

Tears prickled Louis' eyes and he flinched at the tone. "We were on a date and you hit me. I am not talking to you anymore."

"Jesus Christ, seriously? We didn't even get to kiss!"Ricky exclaimed, grabbing Louis' arm when he went to return to the room. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you!"

When he tried pulling Louis out of the room, Harry hesitated and he quickly went over. He saw Louis' face and he knew that this was getting to be too much. He angrily ripped the guy's hand off of his arm and wrapped his arm around Louis protectively. Harry may not be super buff or strong like Ricky, but he can protect his friend if he needed to.

"Don't touch him!" Harry snapped, scowling at the guy. Louis suppressed an 'awe' cause he's so cute.

Ricky raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh wow, aren't you tough. Standing up for the wimp like that."

"Mhm! I am tough, super tough! I eat kale a lot, like I am popeye!" Harry tried stating proudly, but frowned when Louis stifled a laugh. "Hey, I'm trying to stick up for you!"

"Something was supposed to be sticking up tonight but whatever, I am sick of this." Ricky held his hands up and he smirked a bit as he eyed Louis,"Oh and by the way, I didn't even like you. I was actually just trying to fuck you. I mean, if you were good, I probably would have stuck around for another date. But you're not worth it anymore."

His words hurt like hell and Louis felt his confidence slowly drop the more time went on. Harry saw how Louis reacted and he wasn't going to let this guy hurt Louis without some type of punishment. He let go of Louis and the smaller boy raised an eyebrow as Harry stalked down the hall. He hesitated and tried getting him to come back. He didn't want to see Harry get hurt.

But, Harry tapped Ricky's shoulder and there was a moment of hesitation before Harry quickly punched him and then shrieked in regret as he ran off in fear. Louis gaped but then Ricky quickly grabbed onto Harry and angrily punched him right in the stomach. Oh hell no. Louis wasn't going to watch his best friend get beat up for standing up for him.

"Hey, get the fuck off him, bitch!" Louis shouted, angrily trying to push Ricky off of him.

Ricky laughed and shoved him, saying with a smirk,"Oi, shut up, short ass!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?! Oh you did not just—" Louis glared and he angrily shouted as Ricky tried walking off. He shouted,"You wanna say that again, mate?! You wanna say that to my face, you fucking loser! I –" Harry grabbed him as Louis tried pouncing. Louis tried pushing Harry off and continued to yell,"I dare you! I fucking dare ya to say that to my face!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed his cheek. "Shhh, it's okay, lil muffin."

There was pause and Louis looked ready to fight someone. But, then his angry face fell and a sad one took its place. Louis slouched, sniffling softly,"I could've taken him."

"I know, baby," Harry petted his head and led him to the room.

They both began walking and Harry winced as he rubbed his tummy. He was so sore.But then they both halted when Ricky snickered from behind them,"See ya, shorty."

"Aye, leave him alone! He's not short, he's small! There is a difference!" Harry exclaimed, scowling. "But he's taller than your díck!"

And wow, he's never really said that before. He felt flustered for saying it out loud. But then Louis groaned as Ricky came over and he tried shoving Harry in the room, but Ricky was grabbing Harry by the shirt and Louis tugged at Ricky's shirt, trying to rip him off Harry. However, Ricky pushed him and Louis fell to the ground with a wince as he pouted at the two.

Harry saw and he scowled, kicking at Ricky's groin. The boy crouched down and he whimpered, yet managed to smack Harry across the face. The two suddenly tumbled to the ground with an angry shout and they were rolling around like wrestlers. Harry was failing miserably and nearly trying as he curled into a ball and tried to protect his face.

Once Louis was up, he kicked at Ricky and went to shout at him, but suddenly there was a loud,"Hey, you three, downstairs! Now!"

They all froze and glanced at one another. Ricky tried running off, but a security guard grabbed him and suddenly they were all seated in a small office. Harry was crying silently because he had a clean record, Louis was sat with a pout and crossed arms and Ricky looked pale in the face. He must be a bad person if he's scared, probably having tons of shit on his record.

Suddenly the dean was walking in and held three files in his hand. He looked exhausted and shook his head while rubbing his face in frustration. Louis and Harry both looked at one another with scared expressions. Louis took Harry's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. While Louis is a good person, he did joke around in school a lot so he's gotten detentions. But Harry never has and never planned to.

"So, care to explain what happened," the dean asked, seeming bored as he looked through the files.

There was a pause and Harry quickly said with a deep breath,"Okay, Louis was going on a date with Ricky and Ricky was all mad and immature and he punched Louis. And then Ricky came to the dorm and we were watching Friends—'

"Friends? Oh, I love that show," the dorm advisor said with a glee expression.

"Girl, same," Louis said with a snap. "Who's your favorite?"

"Rachel for sure," She chuckled.

Louis grimaced. "Oh no, no. Rachel is a straight up bitch. Now, Monica – she's the best."

"But she's so uptight!"

"Oh my God!" The dean interrupted their argument and groaned. "Can we please handle this so I can go to bed? Jeez. Now, get to the point, boy who sounds older than my grandpa. And my grandpa is dead."

Harry's eyes widened and he hesitated, quickly saying,"So um, Ricky was jealous and thought we were sleeping together. But we weren't! I am a virgin and so is Louis. Anyways, Ricky was so mean to Louis and tried pulling him away, but I defended him because he's my bestest friend. But then he said something rude and I punched him! And then he hit me and yeah. He called Louis short. Bully."

The dean blinked. "So, you threw the first punch."

"No, Ricky did. He hit Louis," Harry stated proudly.

However, the dean pointed out,"On school grounds, in this specific fight, you threw the first punch. That's what you said."

"Yeah, but...he tried taking Louis and Louis didn't want to go," Harry retorted, frowning deeply as everything started pointed towards him. Ricky was smirking from the seat next to him. "He said he was only getting with Louis to have...-- to do the thingy and then not talk to him again. He is a mean person!"

"The thingy?" The dean raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed and he leaned forward, whispering,"S-Sex."

There was a pause and then the dean glanced to the dorm advisor. She shrugged and the dean rubbed his face as if he couldn't believe anything anymore. For some reason, people do that a lot when Harry speaks. They look like they want to choke someone and it's quite humorous but also embarrassing because it seems like he annoys people with not liking to talk about sex.

The dean quickly dug through Harry's file and rolled his eyes. He said with a stern tone,"Alright, Harry, you have a clean record and this is your only offense. So you're off with a warning. Same goes to you, Lewis—"

"It's Louis."

"Whatever," The dean waved a hand carelessly. "Ricky, you had...three referals, five suspensions, twenty thee detentions and ...had sex with a teacher?!" Ricky blushed when the boys snapped their heads towards him. "Wow, okay. You're going to do some work around the school. Now, you're dismissed. I better not see you two in trouble again or else you're going to be kicked out of this school."

They quickly nodded and headed out of the office. Both let out gushes of breath, so relieved to not be in trouble. Harry could barely walk, however, and gripped his tummy as a bruise was forming form where Ricky punched him. Harry's never been in a fight before. Aside from when he defended Louis as a kid and pushed a boy. But he was just a kid.

When they went to the room, they both shut the door and were glad Ricky wasn't down the hall. He was a floor below. Maybe two. Harry whimpered from the pain of his tummy and Louis frowned. He ushered Harry to the bed and went to his mini-fridge, grabbing some ice and wrapped it up in a flannel.

Louis told Harry as he got on the bed,"Lift your shirt. Lemme see if your tummy is really hurt."

Harry sheepishly lifted his shirt and Louis smiled at the tattoo. He was there when Harry got it and helped pick it out. He got the second half of it on his chest. It was cute to them. They had quite a few matching tattoos. Louis gently brushed his soft hands over the bruise and he frowned at the mark. He pressed the ice to it and Harry hissed with a small whimper, grabbing Louis' thigh.

It all made Louis feel really funny inside. Sort of like when he had to come from the two of them grinding. The way Harry grabbed him felt...hot. And then the sounds he made and the way his face was so scrunched up. Louis felt really flushed and he took a breath when trying to calm down. He didn't know if he should feel like this when they're not touching sexually.

"Thank you," Louis whispered softly, smiling at the boy.

Harry frowned. "What for? I got beat up."

"For standing up for me," Louis said and guiltily looked at the mark on Harry's stomach. "You got hurt and you still defended me anyways. I really am lucky to have you in my life. I would be so lost without you."

A giggle left Harry's lips and he leaned up, whimpering in pain when his side tensed. He said in return, "I will always defend you because you're the best person in my life and I could never be thankful enough for having you around. He was so mean to you, Lou. You didn't deserve that. You deserve someone who treats you with respect and admires you and – and will kiss you when you're sad."

"I am sad and I have no one to kiss me," Louis said with a frown.

But, then Harry hesitated and he pecked Louis' lips quickly. "Never said no one cause that no one can always be me."

"I can't believe I'm so lucky," Louis said, wiping his eyes and gently kissed Harry's nose.

The younger boy just laid back and sleepily smiled at him. Louis grabbed some advil from his desk and he gave it to Harry. Louis only had a small bruise on his face, so he was fine. He got up and turned off the light before laying down next to Harry. He scooted over and hesitated, not wanting to hurt Harry's rib.

The taller boy shrugged and laid his head on Louis' chest. "I'm comfy."

"Wanna be my little spoon, though?" Louis offered softly, gently brushing his fingers over Harry's ship tattoo. "You defended me. I think you deserve a good cuddle."

A smile blossomed on Harry's face and he nodded slowly. He turned over and Louis slotted himself against the boy. The two had kicked off their pants and stayed in their boxers. Louis sat up and took off his shirt, helping Harry with his own. Then he laid down again and grinned while wrapping his arms around the taller boy, tucking his knees into the bend of Harry's.

 

They stayed like that and didn't bother using the blanket, it was too hot for that. Instead, they stayed with their bodies pressed together and Louis tried to just be happy. He felt nice and cuddled and safe. Even with his arms around Harry, he felt safe as well. Like Harry was there and able to protect him no matter what.

Yet, he was scared.

Louis was scared he might never be happy. He couldn't seem to find a guy who truly loved him. Every time he gets close to it, something goes wrong. They either want to use him or they don't respect him. They're confused or just not the one. Louis has met a few guys, despite never kissing them and they all were so mean to him. They only like him for his body or looks and it was not okay.

Why can't anyone like him for him? Louis felt tears slowly falling down his face and he tried to wipe them before they could drip onto Harry's pale skin. However, one slid passed the rest and Louis let out a small sniffle as he buried his face in Harry's shoulder, his long hair tickling his chin and getting a mouthful of the wavy locks. Yet, he loved it.

He felt Harry's hand covering his own and the boy had whispered 'love you, lou' and Louis just shook his head slowly. Because maybe Harry does love him. But he wanted true love. He wanted to fall in love. He wanted someone he can cuddle with all night and kiss without being scared and be comfortable enough to have sex with. And yet, he had that and didn't even realize it.

-

It was a few days later and so far, Louis has been avoiding rehearsals and Harry didn't like it. He knew Louis was just trying to avoid Ricky, but now Zayn was mad and he was risking losing his part. Louis was so dedicated to his work, however he avoids things with no shame and Harry was scared he might end up losing everything he worked hard for.

Louis was the king of procrastinating and while that is amusing, it was also worrying. Zayn didn't like him wimping out. He wasn't firing Ricky just yet, because he didn't know the full story. But Harry was upset that Zayn wasn't even talking to Louis to understand what was happening. He just kept yelling at him to get his arse to rehearsals. It wasn't working very well.

Harry had called Jay and she did talk to him for a bit and he told her some of what happened, leaving out a few parts. She wasn't pleased with the whole set up, but she did appreciate him trying to protect Louis. He only called to get some advice and now he knew just how to get his arse up and to rehearsals. Because he was also skipping class and Harry had enough of it. He wasn't letting waste his life away because of a dumb boy.

When he went to Louis' dorm, he banged on it and called the boy's name repeatedly. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, much like a bunny being impatient. He peeked in the hole and tried to see if he could find Louis. But then the door opened and he tried not to coo over how cute Louis looked, snuggled in a hoodie and pajama pants, looking hot with his facial hair as well. As much as Harry wanted to cuddle him, he had a mission and wasn't going to avoid it.

"Let's go," Harry said instantly, taking Louis' hand.

Louis frowned,"Go where?"

"To rehearsals! You need to get back out there," Harry said, grabbing some of Louis' clothes and picking out a nice outfit. "I know Ricky is a jerk, but Zayn texted and said he was going to make sure he isn't there. You can't miss another rehearsals or else you'll be fired. You're lucky he keeps giving you chances."

A grimace formed on Louis' face and he shook his head. "I-I don't want to. Ricky will show up."

"No, I said he's not going to be there," Harry insisted and handed Louis his outfit. Just a black tanktop and black jeans. "Please go, you worked so hard and I don't want to see you get fired. Just go and focus, yeah? For me?"

The boy pouted his lip out and he nuzzled his nose gently against Louis' cheek. The boy giggled and he sighed deeply before nervously looking at the clothes in his hand. Louis then took the clothes and reluctantly trudged over. Harry grinned and turned so his back was to Louis and made sure not to peek over, even if he was tempted for some reason.

He then sat down and watched Louis fix up his hair and look for a jacket. It was still chilly and has been for the past week or so. Harry glanced at his phone and he saw Eleanor and Niall texted him in the group chat. They were chatting about meeting up since Harry still needs to find a present for Louis. He didn't know what to get him and they were good to talk to. Even if they weren't helpful.

They decided to meet up at Eleanor's dorm and Harry looked up when Louis turned. The boy asked nervously,"Is the bruise noticeable?"

"Eh," Harry shrugged, not sure if he should be honest. "It looks cool."

Louis whined,"I look like I ran into a pole!"

"Well, you do run into poles a lot," Harry shrugged with a chuckle. "Don't worry, no one will ask about it. Now let's hurry up because I need to meet up with Niall and El."

"What for?" Louis asked suspiciously.

"No reason. Can't I hang out with friends without having a reason?" Harry asked with a scoff.

Louis eyed him suspiciously, but didn't pester him. On the way to the auditorium, Louis went over his lines with Harry. Honestly, Harry knew all of the lines by now and could have auditioned himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the musical now that he basically knew everything that was going to happen. He already knew the story, but still, he knew the lines so well now and it wasn't very fun.

He noticed how Louis kept flickering his eyes around and looked ready to attack if someone might pop up. Why was he so nervous? Harry knew that Louis was scared of Ricky, but the guy wasn't going to show up. Harry hated seeing Louis like this and it was really worrying to notice how freaked out he was. It wasn't very nice to see someone you care about look like he was about to be jumped.

In the auditorium, Zayn looked over and asked with sarcasm,"Oh, so you decided to finally show up, huh?"

"I'm so sorry," Louis said because he didn't know what else he could possibly say.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and defended,"Louis had a serious problem going on and it's hard to explain. But it's personal and I hope that you don't fire him because of this."

Zayn glanced between the two and he shook his head. "I swear, one more mishap and I will fire you, Tommo. Now get your arse on stage or I will chop your balls off."

"What balls?" Louis frowned, then blushed when he realized. "Oh, um. O-okay. I promise I won't miss another rehearsal."

He gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you and then rushed to the stage where Cara was practicing her lines. Harry lingered back and sat with Zayn. He had about a half an hour before he was meeting with El and Niall. He hummed quietly as they began singing their lines together and grinned at how nice Louis looked on stage. It was like he belonged there.

As Louis sang his part, he held a hand on his tummy and Harry sort of adored the habit. He didn't know why Louis did it, maybe to make himself sing louder. Either way, he noticed a few people did it but Louis was the cutest when he did. Harry smiled when Louis messed up, fumbling a bit over his words.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Harry turned his head to a smirking Zayn and he frowned. "Love who?"

"Louis, duh."

Harry shrugged,"Course, he's my best friend."

"Bro."

"Dude," Harry giggled.

Zayn face-palmed. "You're in love with him!"

His words made Harry tense and for some reason, he was blushing hard. Harry turned to where Louis was jokingly dancing with Cara, who was taller than him, and his heart was racing. In love? With Louis? Harry doesn't love Louis. Not in a romantic way at least. Like, they're best friends. He could never love him that way.

But he saw Zayn winking and Harry shook his head. "I don't love him that way."

"Okay, so you guys make out and dry hump but you don't love each other?" Zayn asked in disbelief. When seeing Harry's expression, Zayn snorted,"Louis tells me everything, we're best friends. So, yeah, I know about the whole deal here. And honestly, it's quite sad to see that you guys are in love yet you can't see it yourself."

"Because, we're not in love!" Harry exclaimed.

"Who's not in love?"

Harry turned and saw Louis walking over with a confused and curious expression. He blushed and tried finding words to speak, but he was in awe. There was this light beaming on Louis and he looked like the fucking sun. his eyes were so bright and his smile was sweet and innocent. Harry was at loss of words.

Zayn spoke for him,"Oh, me. I'm not in love with anyone."

"Yeah, that's why you're so bitter," Louis teased.

Zayn snapped,"Shut up, at least I've had a díck in my ass."

"I thought you were dating Perrie?" Harry asked in confusion and Louis smirked as he nodded in agreement.

The boy's eyes widened and he flushed red while awkwardly laughing,"Ummm, anyways! What do you need, Louis?"

The two boys laughed and Louis told him,"I need another script. Someone spilled kale juice on mine."

They both turned to Harry, who sheepishly smiled and Zayn just shook his head in amusement. He got up and had Louis follow him so they could make a copy from the art room. Harry looked at the time and figured he should leave once they get back. He didn't want his friends to murder him, he can either be early or late for things. He's usually only late when Louis is involved, though.

While he was waiting, he frowned and saw a guy who looked a bit older and taller than him trying to pick up a set piece for the play. It was made of wood and seemed heavy. The guy looked cute with a hat on and sweatpants with a white shirt. He caught Harry's attention easily and the boy nervously looked around before awkwardly getting up and trying to smoothly make his way over.

 

He wasn't really dressed right to be flirting. His hair was in a bun and he wore all black but with flashy silver and blue sparkly boots on. But hey, it's the personally that counts, right? Harry went up on the stage and nearly tripped, but then made himself seem more confident as he grinned and cleared his throat.

The guy looked up and Harry greeted happily,"Hi! Do you need help?"

"Help?" He seemed confused, then did a double take and eyed Harry with a small smirk. "Yeah, sure. Mind grabbing that end?"

Harry nodded eagerly and grabbed the opposing side of the set. He tried to help and honestly, he was attempting to lift the stupid thing. But he was so clumsy and shrieked as he lifted it, only for his hands to slip and a blush to coat his checks when the guy jumped back, causing the set to fall and a loud boom to be heard.

"I am so sorry!" Harry apologized quickly.

But the guy waved a hand in dismissal. "It's cool, you're lucky you're cute. My name is Xander."

"I'm Harry," he replied, shaking the boy's hand with a shy smile. "I just—I thought you looked like you might need some help and was trying to help but like, I'm sort of a clumsy person and I shouldn't have even offered. But you were cute and – oh, I shouldn't have said that. I'm not very good at speaking. I should be quiet."

Xander chuckled with a flirty expression,"You think I'm cute? You should look in the mirror."

"I do," Harry frowned in confusion.

"No, like—nevemrind." Xander laughed and hesitated before winking,"Are you looking for a stud? Cause I have an std and just need u. Wait...that didn't come out right."

Harry looked at him with a grimace. "My mum told me not to date a man who has an std."

"Oh, um, I was joking. But you're gay? That's great, do you think you might want to hang out in about an hour?" Xander asked, moving closer to Harry with a cute smile. He was a bit taller than Harry, maybe an inch so. It felt nice.

He felt like he was being asked out and part of him wasn't sure what to say. Xander is cute, but considering what happened with Nick and how Louis had just got out of a bad date, it didn't seem right to go out with Xander. Even if he's cute. But then the way Xander looked at him made Harry feel so gooey and happy inside.

When Harry went to say yes, there was a loud cough and then a familiar voice said sternly,"Actually, Harry is off the market at the moment. Sorry, Ritz."

"Oh, I love Ritz crackers," Harry beamed, clapping his hands. "They're yummy."

He then frowned as Xander scoffed and said,"Whatever. See you around."

"Wait, what just—"

Louis waved with a fake smile and then turned to Harry. "You're not dating him."

"Why not? He's cute and funny," Harry said, glancing to where Xander walked off to.

But, Louis grabbed his arm and tugged him towards where he was looking for his costume. "Yeah, well we agreed to not date someone if the other doesn't approve and I – I don't approve."

"But, why? Is he bad?"

"No."

"Does he do drugs?"

"No."

"Is he violent?"

Louis sighed in annoyance. "No, Harry. He's fine. I just don't like him."

"Well, that's not very fair. We shouldn't forbid until we have a reason," Harry grumbled, crossing his arms.

A glare formed on Louis' face as he stood up and exclaimed,"Well, I don't like him and you're my friend and I think it's not fair for you to date someone if your best friend doesn't like them, okay? Okay. Now I need to rehearse, so I'll take to you later."

The sudden attitude made Harry gape and he rolled his eyes before throwing his hands up in the air and walking off. He didn't get why Louis was being so bitchy. Harry is just trying to find a guy just like Louis was. Now that he found someone cute and nice, he can't date him? That didn't seem fair. At least Harry had a reason and it turned out to be true.

On his way out, he saw Zayn's knowing smirk and Harry scowled as he stopped out. He's not in love with Louis, that's ridiculous. And Louis doesn't love him either. It's annoying that everyone assumes this. Harry quickly texted that he's on his way and he headed to the dormitory with a sad face now. Because he just realized Louis and him are fighting.

Why are they fighting? It didn't make sense. He walked inside and was pleased to see that it wasn't crowded. He hated crowded halls, they make him nervous. Harry stomped to Eleanor's dorm and knocked on the door with a pouty expression. He waited impatiently and heard Niall's annoying laugh. Fucking Niall. Always laughing.

The door opened and Eleanor grinned,"Hey, I got you a starbuc—oh, sure. Just come on in."

"Thanks," Harry said grumpily and took his drink, sipping on it as he paced around.

Niall glanced up from where he was watching porno. "Hey, what's up pace-y?"

"Ugh, Zayn is what's up!" Harry exclaimed, taking a drink of his coffee and winced when it was hot. He pinched his tongue and frowned,"Owie, that hurt."

Niall rolled his eyes,"Yeah, it's coffee. What did you expect, doofus?"

"What did Zayn do?" Eleanor asked, sitting down and shrugged. "You know, besides be hot as fuck."

"Yeah, fuck is so hot," Niall said, then pouted when Eleanor kicked him.

"He has this crazy idea that I'm in love with Louis!" Harry laughed hysterically, pacing again. He slapped his leg, cackling,"I mean, that's just crazy right?! So crazy! Don't you think that's so crazy?!"

"Well, I would have agreed if you didn't say stuff like," Niall then mimicked,"That's so crazy right, don't you think that's crazy?"

Niall then sipped his drink nonchalantly and Harry gaped at his friend, glaring when Eleanor giggled. He huffed and sat down on her rooommate's bed, crossing his arms with a pout. He is not in love with Louis. Why does no one believe him? He just thinks Louis is cute and perfect and lovely and would totally not mind spending the rest of his life with him. That doesn't mean he's in love, though.

Eleanor awkwardly said,"So, I painted my toes, aren't they pretty?"

"They're cute," Harry said, then stood up. "Anyways, it's Louis birthday in a couple weeks and I really need to get his present ready and I don't know what to get him. I took him on vacation last year and now I need to top that."

"I can't see you topping anyone, you're just a baby," Niall said with a frown.

Eleanor cackled out a cute laugh and Harry tilted his head,"I don't get it."

"Nothing, innocent boy," Niall chuckled. "And I told you, give him a lap dance."

"You said strip for him," Harry retorted. "And why would someone dance on a lap? That sounds painful."

Eleanor chuckled,"Aw, you're so innocent."

Harry frowned, but then went over and picked up a shirt. "Oh, this is cute, can I try it on?"

"Sure, it might be tight," Eleanor said, not looking over at him.

Niall shouted,"Like my ass!"

She rolled her eyes and Harry ignored the two as they bickered. He went over to the mirror and pulled on the shirt. It was plain and grey, but kind of cute and really soft. He noticed it was short and figured it was a crop top or something. Harry took off his shirt and wanted to try this one on so badly. 

Ever since he was a teenager, Harry always wanted to try on cute shirts like this. He wasn't into dresses or anything. But these shirts were something feminine that he loved. Along with painting his nails and such. When he tried it on, he was pleased at how nice it was on him. He was always scared to try things like this, but now that he looked in the mirror and noticed how his tattoos on his waist showed, he was pleased with it.

 

That was until Niall was cackling,"Wow, what a nice shirt, Harriet!"

"Niall," Eleanor smacked his arm.

Harry frowned and covered his waist,"D-Does it look bad?"

"No, you look pretty," Eleanor promised, smiling brightly at him.

Niall cooed,"Yeah, you look like a pretty little princess. Wanna tiara?"

"Shut up, you sound stupid," Eleanor scowled.

Niall mocked,"You sounds stupid!"

"I have a nasal condition!"

Harry sighed and he took off the shirt, insecurely looking down while quickly putting on his other shirt. He knew it was feminine. He knew it was meant for girls. But honestly, he really liked the crop top and he wanted to wear it. Why is it that a girl can wear a boy shirt and it's considered cute but when a guy wears a girl one and it's considered weird?

When Harry sat down, he held the shirt and for some reason, he imagined Louis wearing one. He would look gorgeous in one. While Harry was slim and narrow, Louis was curly and had a nice torso. Harry did too, but he was just...not figured the same. While he did enjoy wearing it, he thought it would also look good on Louis.

Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder and he turned, seeing Eleanor beaming,"Hey, don't listen to Niall. You look amazing with it and honestly, you can have it if you want. I have a few in my closet and I never even wear them, so just take it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked with a frown. He hated when people gave him stuff. He always felt bad.

She smirked,"Yeah and you can take a couple more. Just leave one for me. I only really needed one, my mum just bought a few."

"Thanks," Harry asked and tucked the crop top in his back pocket. "D-Do you think Louis would find it weird if I got him one?"

"Louis?" Eleanor gaped. "Wow, he would look hot in one."

Harry narrowed his eyes,"Don't say that."

"Why—oh, sorry," she giggled with a knowing look. "Yeah, he'd love it. Get the black one, it'd be hot. I mean, nice on him."

The boy beamed and he went to the closet, snatching out a black crop top. He tucked it in his pocket as well and sat down next to Niall. Despite the mean comment early, Harry knew that was just Niall's humor. Niall Is a little insensitive to people's feelings. However, when you know him for a while, you get used to it. He knew when he goes too far.

Harry asked curiously,"Can we go to the lounge? I wanted to get a smoothie."

"Sure," Niall got up and exclaimed,"El, Harry's buying us smoothies."

"I didn't say—"

"Thanks," Eleanor grinned, pulling on some shoes. "I was craving a smoothie after that hot coffee."

"but I didn't—"

Niall skipped to the door,"We should hurry before next class is let out."

When they walked out, Harry pouted deeply and lingered behind them. He supposed it was a good repayment for the crop tops and coffee, but he didn't offer to buy anyone anything. His mum is right, he's such a pushover. However, he tried not to think about it too much and just followed them to the lounge.

On the way to the lounge, he saw Niall rambling to Eleanor about the Batman vs Superman movie and Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't that into superheroes. He only watched Deadpool because he heard it was funny, but all the jokes were confusing and there was a really gross sex scene and there was spanking and that looked painful. They were also so rough and that didn't look fun or loving at all.

Harry went to the counter and he asked the guys,"Hey, what do you want?"

"Strawberry banana," Eleanor said, not looking up from her phone.

Niall went forward and said,"Blueberry please."

"Okay, so," Harry tapped his chin. "A strawberry banana smoothie, then a blueberry and—"

"I also want three oatmeal cookies, two muffins, one bottle of water and a bag of Cheetos," Niall listed off, then nodded in confirmation.

Harry grinned and said,"Yeah, th—wait. Hey! No!"

 

He turned with a glare and saw Niall running off. Usually he would take all that off the list, but he was feeling generous and reluctantly paid for all that food. He was just going to steal some of it anyways. So, he got himself a kale smoothie and the man looked at him weirdly. He checked if they had kale and yes, they do. So he got that.

Harry happily drank his smoothie as he watched the others being made. He tried motioning them over so that they can actually help carry their own shit. But they were acting as if they didn't see him. Harry rolled his eyes and hesitated, trying to carry them all. He was given a carrier, but that didn't hold the crisps, cookies and muffins.

"Need help?"

Harry turned and he gaped when seeing Nick Grimshaw back and in the flesh. "Um."

"Here, let me help," Nick smirked, taking the food and letting Harry carry the drinks. "Louis is awful for making you carry all of this."

"A-Actually, Louis isn't here right now," Harry retorted, leading Nick over to where the friends were waiting.

He was so lost, why was Nick here? He's never around like this. Harry knew he lived in the UK, but really, here? His brother may be Harry's teacher, but that didn't mean he had to live close by. Tons of family members don't live near each other. And honestly, considering Nick was such an asshole to him and touched Harry when he didn't want to be touched, he wasn't happy to see him.

He sat the drinks down and Eleanor thanked him, then turned to Nick,"Oh, who are you?"

"The name is Nick," he said cheekily, kissing her hand.

Harry smacked Nick's hand away and said,"And he's leaving. Thank you for the help, but I can take it from here."

"You're sassier than I recalled," Nick snorted, but smacked Harry's bum. "Nice to see you again."

The smack made Harry's face go red and he wanted to shout at him for touching him like that without permission. But he just frowned and sat down, taking a sip of his drink. He was no longer in the mood to hang out. But Niall was eyeing Nick and then looking at Harry with this glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"OOoh, is he your sugar daddy or something? Did you hit him up?" Niall asked with his eyebrows wiggling.

Harry quickly said,"No, Nick is not a good person. He is mean and he touches me and I – I don't like it."

"But he's not that bad looking," Eleanor chuckled. "Relax Harry. Maybe he's just into rough sex and stuff and you need to loosen up some?"

"But, why would anyone like being rough? S-Sex is supposed to be intimate and with love and stuff," Harry said with a shy voice, seeming embarrassed because his friends were looking at him like he was crazy.

Suddenly, they laughed loudly and Harry frowned. Is he wrong? He thought sex was supposed to be making love. He liked it better that way. He reads romance novels and the very vague sex scenes are loving. Just small touches and nothing more. It skips over the actual penetration, but Harry could feel love from the words and he preferred to read that. He didn't want to know about naughty sex.

But, Niall rolled his eyes and told him,"Harry, kinky sex is fucking hot. Like, fucking someone and pinning them down is so sexy and watching them struggle. Of course, it's only fun if the person also likes it. Consent is important. But if you both like it, it's amazing. Spanking someone and watching them struggle not to come—damn, I'm so horny."

"Yes!" Eleanor was fanning her face. "Shit, that is really hot. And then like, being pinned down is amazing. And being manhandled is the best thing ever. I love being spanked, it stings and it's amazing. Pain is really hot. You should try it, Harry. Like, being handcuffed and stuff like that. I think you would love it."

Harry blinked.

Eleanor and Niall looked at one another sheepishly. "Um, maybe we spoke too much? It's just nice, okay?"

"It really is," Niall nodded in agreement.

The boy sheepishly shook his head and said,"Ummm, I think I'll pass. That sounds very painful and I could never trust anyone to do that with." He then added with a second thought,"Unless it was Louis or something. I only trust him. But we're not dating and we do not do the sexual things. Except make out and such."

"Wow, sounds like friends with benefits," Eleanor laughed.

He didn't understand what she meant by that, but Harry just smiled and he noticed that both Eleanor and Niall like naughty things. He wondered if they do them with each other. Then again, he's seen Eleanor stare at this girl named Sophia a lot and figured she was a lesbian. But she likes being rough and he wasn't sure if lesbians do that stuff. Maybe they do.

However, Harry really wanted to tell Louis about the conspiracy he had on Niall and Eleanor. But he remembered they were fighting right now. He didn't even remember what it was about. All he knew was that he missed him a lot and it's only been an hour.

When realizing their fight was dumb, he decided to give in. He frowned and hesitated before taking out his phone and going to snapchat. He fixed up his hair and did a sad face, then took the picture. It wasn't a very good one, but whatever. He then added a caption that read 'I miss you :((( pls don't ignore me. I love you' and sent it.

 

When he looked up, he saw his friends smirking at him and Harry blushed as he ignored them. It didn't work because Niall snorted,"I bet that picture was for Louis."

"Yes, it was," Harry said with pride. "We're fighting and I want him to not be mad at me."

"Why were you fighting? What was it about? Who loves the other more?" Eleanor joked.

Harry pouted. "No, but if it was, I would definitely win."

He heard a beep and Harry looked down at his phone. He was pleased to see Louis replied and he clicked the notification. He grinned at the sight of a cute picture of Louis. He was wearing his hoodie and did his no smiling face because Louis is a bitch and never likes to smile. One day he'll smile. Harry will make sure of it.

What caught his attention most was the caption, though. Because Louis added to the caption 'love you too, now stop being sad froggy. You better not be pouting! :p' and Harry instantly smiled. The two continued to text now, since neither were in the mood to take anymore pictures and it was just easier to text.

This led to Harry ignoring his friends for the rest of the time and he didn't bother telling Louis about Nick being back yet. Because they were both happier now and it was so easy for them to forgive one another. Especially since neither were really at fault here anyways. It was just them being stupid, but that's nothing new.

When Harry left the lounge with his friends, he smiled and Niall kept teasing him about Louis. However, Harry saw Nick chatting with his brother, who was Harry's photography teacher, and something clicked in his mind. He wasn't sure what it was, but he found himself getting more suspicious about that. He wasn't sure why.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, as he went to his room and got his camera out. He had to work on his next assignment and just forgot all about Nick. Instead, he just happily went with Niall to take some photos of the plants outside. Whatever was on his mind didn't matter. Louis was happy, Harry was happy and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/IG: MinnieLaceHaz  
> Wattpad: Larry_Lashton  
> Tumblrs: BottomDanLibrary (Ashton/Mikey/Stiles), SubmissiveHarryLibrary
> 
> ☺♥


End file.
